


Bright Attraction

by QualityReader



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clow Cards!, Harry Potter Red Hair, Harry Potter is the Master of Cards, Harry Potter learns magic early, Multi, Powerful Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 81,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QualityReader/pseuds/QualityReader
Summary: Clow had always believed in fate, rather strongly in fact. The Star he had Seen would be the perfect future for his Cards, a light in the dark he'll cause no less.Unfortunately, he had not counted on the Sun, for it does not move and does not act, rather brought where the flow brings it. Where everything starts rotating around it. Just  his luck that Sun burns his plans to ash.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Kinomoto Touya, Harry Potter/Other(s), Harry Potter/Tsukiskiro Yukito, Harry Potter/Yue
Comments: 17
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually inspired by Cardcaptor Harry from LunaStorm, go give her love!, and though I didn't exactly get any permission, my story is different from hers, for one, Harry is fourteen here and there's romance and he'll probably go to Hogwarts. Two, I'm not really stealing any ideas, I just got inspired to write a crossover of this two, I would never have thought of it if i didn't read her story.
> 
> Do review, yes? Give me some acknowledgement or reassurance that the story is not crap :D I like constructive criticism, mindless flaming will be fed to Watery and electrocuted by Thunder. On the other hand, compliments are always lovely and welcome it's a bonus to writing and a good motivator :)
> 
> Warnings: There might be cursing, so language warnings and I made it M just to be safe for later chapters. Harry will be a teenager and teenagers are horny most of the time, so expect some steamy scenes (not that I have any idea of how to write it but I'll try) and the cards will be used in any kind of situation even if to kill, so gore there and there will be war people. Oh and the most important one of all, if you haven't read my other stories yet, I'm a slash lover so this story will be SLASH, boy love, gay couples and maybe even a gay harem so be prepared. If you don't want to read it then don't no one is forcing you, I don't want to read about someone complaining on it, not when you have the option to just leave the story, MY story.
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the two works is mine, I just wish to play with the possible scenes and what ifs, so I'm not making any money out of this either.
> 
> Please see to the end for IMPORTANT notes!
> 
> Enjoy the story fam!

* * *

Harry Potter was the smallest member of the Dursley household, seven years old and yet still manages to look like a four year old. He was thin, painfully so, and lightly tanned, he would've been pale if not for his chores outside the house. He had dark red hair, burgundy in shade that lightens to crimson when hit with the sun. It was messy and was the source of frustration for his Aunt that after a while just did not care anymore. His eyes were a clear, emerald green that shone brightly in his too thin face and was covered with cheep ugly glasses.

Clearly, he was quite the boy who stood out. Unfortunately, his relatives did not allow it and for the years he stayed with them, he learned to be looked over. Though he could never really just blend in to the background, he never understood why, he learned to just go with the flow and be less noticeable, be forgettable, direct the attention elsewhere and be mostly unassuming.

He had learned it the hard way when he was grudgingly entered in school and all anyone ever talked about was him. A favorite of others and popular, he received his first ever lashing right after. It did not help when he, in a bid to gain favor, learned hard and became top of the class. When the report card came and a meeting was held for the guardians, all anyone could talk about was him again.

He received his most painful punishment yet and the longest time he was ever held in his cupboard.

The next year, he was wiser and learned to lower his grades. He was surprised to learn that setting his grades to a specific limit was harder than getting as high as he could but he persevered and eventually was rewarded when he was lower than Dudley's, his cousin. It did not mean however, that he was any less smart. He just learned to hide it.

He set up his own pace and learned at his leisure, short as it was. There was nothing else he could do after all, specially when the 'friends' he made last year turned on him and became his tormentors. He learned their fickleness and sheep mentality, a label he learned from reading.

Fortunately, though he never thought he would say so, he was a reader way above his age group. His relatives had never found it prudent to teach him anything aside from what he needed to know with his chores, so he, again, in a bid to gain favor, had learned to read and write to be useful and please his guardians. Unfortunately, in a household that at best ignored him and at worst hurt him he received none but scorn and more difficult tasks, like being made to cook by a cookbook for example.

He thought it would be this way until he could move out but a blessing came in form he had not yet recognized and his life changed.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

"Pet! I have good news!" Vernon said his voice practically booming in pride as he kissed his wife and thought to twirl her around but stopped in the last second. Those were ever only done in television and his family was quite normal, thank you very much.

"Vernon? Something from work?" Petunia exclaimed, smartly guessing the probable reason. Though it probably had something to do with Vernon just coming home from work.

"Yes! I got offered a promotion! I'll be sent to France, Paris specifically, to work! All expenses paid; a place ready to move in to, a school already paid and an allowance given! I'm practically the envy at work!"

"Oh Vernon! Tell me you accepted it!" Petunia gushed.

Vernon however coughed, "You want me to accept?"

Petunia almost glared but refrained and almost but not quite snapped, "Of course dear! Imagine, my Dudleykins in a foreign school, Paris no less! And me! All the stores available for my perusal, why, _**I'll**_ be the envy of our own neighborhood!"

Vernon nodded and beamed, "Yes, yes, you're quite right! I'll accept tomorrow and we'll be ready to move!"

So happy were they that they actually forgot about one detail.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

'France! I'll be going to France!' Harry thought in disbelief as he packed his meager belongings in the two boxes he was given.

Though the Dursley's had thought to just leave him here they did not count on the fact that Vernon's company knows about their nephew. He was included in the lodgings and expenses and they were left with no choice but to bring the boy.

Harry was ecstatic by the company's 'mistake' however, a new place to learn about and this time, maybe Dudley won't be able to find company to bully him with. Not to mention, with the looming medical setup and maybe annual inspections, he was fed better than ever, and bought actual clothes and proper glasses that were just for him.

He knew though, that the Dursley's would only probably find new ways to torment him with but for now he would milk it for all it was worth.

He just had to be ready with how he'll tackle life in France.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry murmured slowly different words in French as he browsed the different items in the attic. He had been trying to learn all he could of the language and he was picking it up slowly but surely. Already, he knew basic questions to get by and simple greetings. He just had to work on getting real experience with it to truly be capable of speaking it.

He sighed as he wiped his face with his shirt and wiped down yet another box. He had been excited at first to exploring the space and items, never having been allowed in here. The Dursleys however had their hands full with packing and trying to convince Dudley of what he could and could not bring to pay attention to what they were ordering him to do.

He came across the first trunk within the clattered space and eyed it curiously. Wiping it down, his eyes widened at the name elaborately carved in it. Reading it, he mouthed the words.

_Lily Anne Potter nee Evans_

'It's from my Mom!' He thought, and almost hungrily, he memorized the features of the trunk and carefully and more thoroughly wiped it down till it was as clean as he could make it.

He had no memories of his parents and the only thing he knew about them were their names and nothing else. Not even their features he knew. So this trunk of his Mom's was worth more to him than he could ever imagine.

Opening it gently he was surprised to find a letter addressed to him. Reverently holding it, he practically devoured the words.

_Dear Harry,_

_Son, I hope this letter would not be needed but I felt that it would not be so. I have always trusted my instincts and it screamed at me to prepare for the possibility that I might not reach your second birthday._

_So first of all, I want to say, I love you so much and I always will even if I might not be by your side anymore. The times are not good. So many people are not safe, not from others and not even from themselves. I'm sure you'd understand when you're older, though I hope you won't, unfortunately that might not be so too._

_Our family is in the midst of war, my son. And a bad man is after our family. I fear we might not come out okay, though somehow I'm always certain you would live._

_I do not know what will happen to you, though it is my hope you'd be raised by your Godfathers Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. You have Godmothers too; they're Minerva McGonagall and Alice Longbottom. I hope you'd never know Petunia but my instincts are not very reassuring, but in case you do, she's my only sister and we have never gotten along after I discovered Magic. I think she was so jealous she had practically hated me and in turn Magic as well. You would not have been treated all that well by her._

_I made this letter and urged your father to write his too in the effort that you'd have pieces of ourselves with you even if we're gone._

_This will be in my trunk, which has three compartments. It has all my personal belongings and I enclosed another letter that has instructions and explanations in it. I want you to read my journals, and maybe you'd get to know me even in this way._

_I want you to know too, that I'm proud of you whatever you do as long as it is what you really want to do. Just live your life to the fullest, baby. Do everything you enjoy and make the most of what you have. Never take anything for granted and most of all don't ever let anyone else dictate your life for you. I will always be beside you every step you take._

_With utmost love,_

_Your Mom_

Harry was crying by the time he finished reading it and clutched it close to him. He had never believed what the Dursley's said about his parents but there had always been some doubt. Now, however, with this evidence any shred of belief he had on the Dursley's shattered. He'd never believe them anymore and he'd do what his Mom advised him to do.

He'd live and enjoy it as much as he can.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

He found his father's trunk too and the subsequent letter in it, crying himself a river at the words. His father's letter had been far more lighthearted but just as sincere and he found out that his trunk had three compartments too.

He ended up spending his time perusing his parents' trunk and found to his disbelief that it did have three compartments and Magic really was real. Though he accepted their belief in it in their letters he was still a bit skeptical about it but the proof had certainly brought out his enthusiasm.

All this time, the unexplainable things he'd done were apparently accidental magic. Something completely normal with children of his kind and not at all freakish like the Dursley's said. Then again, he'd be discarding everything the Dursley's had ever made him believe anyway.

However, Harry was oblivious to the fact that though accidental magic was common with magical children none of them had ever made things disappear and appear at their will and none specially had ever Apparated as an accidental magic.

He just went on believing everything he did was normal and went to discover what the trunks contained.

His mom's three-compartment trunk was operated by touching the three logos on the lid and saying his mom's designated passwords. Though he could change it if he wished to.

The first logo was a picture of a robe and when he opened it, a closet shot up and it was full of his mother's clothing and shoes and some jewelry and accessories. The second compartment was opened by the logo of a lily and contained all his mom's personal belongings. The journals were all placed here and some odd stuff were here too, it was quite deep as when he entered his whole upper body he still hadn't reached the bottom. There were some vials and even some potted plants were in it too. The third was simply indicated by a door as its logo. He opened it to find a ladder leading to a very big room. It looked like a study as several bookshelves were in it and a desk was inside too, along with comfy looking settees. It was in fact, divided in half as the other side looked more like a lab of some sort. His hands itched to read and learn but he had to check his dad's too before Aunt Petunia came calling.

His Dad's three compartment trunk was mostly the same as his Mom's too, the first opened with a logo of a robe and was indeed a closet again. The second was curiously enough, opened with a logo of a stag's head. It contained all of his father's personal belongings and journals, though he found some curious supplies too, like gloves, a small ball like the ones used in basketball and a broom. It was full of interesting things that looked in no way connected to each other. The third compartment was again opened with a logo of a door and a stair that led to it. The room was smaller than his Mom's but far more open. It still had some bookshelves but most contained all manner of things, from pipes, gems, iron, rocks and wood and such. There was a desk in it too and he found that it had its own enchantments though he was drawn to several books laid on it.

To his delight and subsequent tears, they were photo albums and for the first time, he saw with his own eyes his parents' features, though he almost dropped the book when the images started to move. He had gotten most of his features from his Mom but his hair was clearly from his Dad. All he did was reverently browse the albums instead of reading any other books until his Aunt came calling.

For a moment he remembered that he wouldn't be able to bring the trunks and almost panicked when he remembered his Mom's instructions about the trunk. Thankfully it had shrinking features and he'd have no problem bringing either then.

He couldn't wait to learn more about Magic!

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

The place they moved in to was a nice big apartment. In fact, they only had about four other neighbors in the floor. It had three bedrooms, a Master bedroom, and two regular bedrooms, two bathrooms one connected to the Master's and a connected Dining room and Kitchen. The living room had a nice balcony and all in the entire place was a pleasure to move in to, though the Dursley's were not happy about Harry having his own proper room they had to adjust. No matter how Dudley complained and whined there was nothing they could do.

Harry's first experience with the plane however had not been pleasant. Though he was in the better part of the plane with the Dursleys, the plane ticket was paid for four people; he did not really trust the plane.

He, unfortunately, had never had much luck with technology. For some reason, not much technology lasted long with him around, he'd research all about it and though it increased his technical knowledge and he'd probably be able to name all sorts of pieces and even fix any of it, he'd never be able to use it long. It was perplexing but he'd long accepted that fact, it's why he never really got jealous when Dudley gets to have the latest technology, he'd only waste it. He's more jealous of the fact that he never really got real presents. He learned that it was in fact, not normal to receive coins and old socks as presents.

The place they were going to live in though, he loved. Though his bedroom was the smallest, it was still fully furnished and much, much better than the cupboard he lived in.

Their first week was mostly full of trying to settle in and Harry had no time to read his parents' books. He was made to do all the chores, it seems, with the Dursley's unable to really physically hurt him, starving or beating, they decided to do so mentally and emotionally. He was always insulted and demeaned, they never called him by his real name unless in public and he was always exhausted with all the chores they made him do.

Unfortunately, he didn't know for whom, he learned the best way to get back at them. By smiling and generally being cheerful. The first time he did it was really just accidental, the whole week they did nothing but bark orders and snide comments at him. The fifth day after hearing more and more insults about his parents whose letters he just found a week or so ago really, he just thought of the Dursley's, Aunt Petunia specially, being petty and jealous so he smiled brightly and maybe just a little bit insanely. It had stunned them and the stupefied looks on their faces were enough to make him laugh but he received a slap that he just smiled off. Since then he never stopped.

It didn't help that when they went grocery shopping everyone liked him. His Aunt had known enough French to get by but he had apparently known more and he could read French too so he had been the one to mostly interact with other people. It was easy to manipulate them as they seem to easily like him and it annoyed the hell out of his relatives so he kept on doing it.

Not to mention, after seeing the faint discoloration on his face caused a lot of people to become concerned. He almost got sent to a doctor but he had been able to persuade them not to and now the Dursleys had been more wary of leaving any marks on him. Though it certainly didn't stop the increasingly worsening insults.

School was even better than his living situation as he and Dudley was made to have placements tests and he had been placed on a higher grade. Two years higher in fact, and well away from Dudley. The Dursleys were spitting mad but they had to maintain a good reputation so they looked proudly tolerant. It had made him smile all the brighter.

Now, instead of being in third grade, which Dudley barely passed, he was now in fifth and with the nine to ten year olds. Thankfully his cheery personality and generally amicable disposition led him to becoming quite the favorite of everyone. It also helped that he was getting the hang of French much sooner with the practice and effort he put in it. Though he never let them get too close to him, he always held everyone else at arm's length. Let it never be said he didn't learn from experiences. He never let anyone get too close to hurt him anymore.

He didn't know yet what kind of damage he's doing to himself, no matter how mature and smart he was, he's still a seven year old and an abused one at that, and the experiences he had left its mark.

It also helped his popularity that he wasn't just a nerd, he was athletic too. When he found out the clubs he joined decreased the time he spent with the Dursley's he didn't let the opportunity go and tried most of the clubs.

He discovered quite the talent with his hand-eye coordination and joined the tennis and football teams. Though one of the youngest, over the months he stayed, he quickly became a regular competitor and joined tournaments. He never thought he'd be thankful for the Dursleys' penchant of making him do all of the chores but he was now, as it helped strengthen his body and added to helping him become one of the best players and besides, he could use the prize money as his relatives would never willingly give him money for himself. He did feel vindictive though as it rankled the Dursleys' so when he was valued while their Dudley was mostly ignored. Unfortunately it caused them to spoil Dudley more often and insult him frequently. They, fortunately, could not withhold food from him or physically hurt him as his health was closely monitored for being a sportsman.

He was still constantly one of the top in class so he became even more favored, and he helped in other clubs too. The gardening club for one and the music club and art club at times. He wasn't the most artistic of people but he could paint well enough and he mostly helped in cleaning and modeling anyway. He also wasn't really musically inclined but as established, he had quite the hand-eye coordination so he was quite good with the piano. He memorized a lot but he couldn't compose or mimic music just by hearing for the life of him. And he already did gardening so he had no problem there.

It did its purpose anyway as he became well known and popular, forcing him to spend less and less time with the Dursley's and he was surprised to know he was building quite the network. He did not miss the fact that most of the people he knew were varied and had a lot of connections that would be useful in the future. Most of them already bends backwards just to please him.

Unfortunately, this left him little time to study his parents' books and journals. But he figured they did tell him to enjoy life and he was, besides, it didn't mean he was neglecting it. He just did not have as much time to peruse it to his leisure.

Mostly, he forced himself to read at night with the magical light he had always been able to do. He was ignorant to the fact that most magic users did not have such easy control of their magic to do it wandlessly. He just went on reading up on his parents' journals until his body got used to sleeping mostly three to five hours at night. Unfortunately it led to him being one of the shortest for his age but he knew with what he read, the malnourishment from the Dursley's already did damage so he'd be short anyway. Besides, he could use it to advantage too.

On the magical side of things, Harry's development was quite unusual. In his eagerness to know his parents, he read their journals first. And his parents' journals while informative were not quite specific, every time they wrote in it was just a generalization of their days and their feelings. Nothing like wand movements or the importance of a wand were written. So Harry in his ignorance and impatience thought that he'd get his wand later when he reached eleven years old. And since he had been doing 'simple' magic for a while now then he could do more.

So Harry learned to do magic. He levitated, summoned and vanished things. He was able to turn one thing to another, materialize some simple thing from thin air and thought to do potions for later. He was even able to do intent based magic when he didn't know specific spells. Like doing the dishes for example, he was able to simultaneously levitate the dishes, wash them, rinse them and dry them all at the same time. And the defensive magic, he did excellently. Breaking bones, paralyzing anything, shields and hexes. All these he did wandlessly and cluelessy for the next months.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on who you're asking, Dumbledore's protections and wards had varied in states. Other than the wards he placed on the house, which naturally were virtually useless, including the blood wards, the others varied in effect.

One ward Dumbledore had placed, a magic dampening and restricting one, the old man had not ignored the fact that Harry had been doing magic since he was a babe, had broken. When Harry moved away his magic had practically burst to high levels from being suppressed for so long. It's actually why he's been healthier and capable of sleeping for only three to five hours without any detrimental effects. It's also why he's been getting better at a lot of things, he subconsciously used the excess magic to use larger brain power and push his body to its limits. It even helped his eyesight until he only really needed it to read small texts.

Other wards he tied was to Harry himself that still worked. One prevented anyone from sending him mail other than Hogwarts and Dumbledore's own mail. Another was preventing any other magical governments from detecting magic from him until he received his wand. This all will come to play much later but for now, Harry was unaware of it.

And so, Harry's two years and so went in Paris.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

As Harry turned eight, he received quite a number of gifts that the Dursleys' couldn't even take. It after all was celebrated in school, prepared by various people as he told them he never had lavish parties.

It was his first birthday party and it did make him treasure the people he knew in Paris much more but none still ever got too close to him. He however had never felt more happier.

So he expected his ninth birthday to be the same and it was for the most part but when he was about to come home he was kidnapped. It happened the minute he touched a present in front of the Dursley's door addressed to him. He had perhaps naively dismissed it as harmful and was shocked and afraid to find it was a portkey. One of the magical methods of transportation he read.

He did find out eventually as he read the books his parents left behind, that he needed a wand to perform magic but as his mother said, 'Never let anyone else dictate your life for you'…and well taking it literally he never let what the books say stop him since he had been able to do the things he did without a wand. He just never thought how extraordinary it was his capabilities were as the most he read were the different magical fields and the etiquette and laws one, not really much of the History since he didn't really like it. And since his parents' books were mostly dated by their time then he did not know about his fame and the implications of it.

Harry had been transported to what looked like a dungeon. He had been held for a week and it had probably been the worst days of his life.

They had taunted him, insulted him, telling him about how proud their Master would be when he returned to find him in their clutches. Revenge, they said. He learned about his fame here and he was kept mostly starved but after a day or so it seemed his captors couldn't resist and maybe in his stupidity he had cast a shield as they sent minor hexes and curses at him.

They had been stunned at the wandless ability, specially as there were apparently magic dampening wards on the cell and he had planned to deceive them and escape after a few days, he did not want them to know what he was capable of. But because of his reflexive reaction it had seemed to make them snap and served to enrage them. Perhaps it was insanity on their part and his as he didn't retaliate. No matter what they did he did not resort to using violence, and in frustration they used a curse that sent him in agonizing pain that his shields could not stop. Not even his strongest ones.

He endured it for a couple of days as they spent minutes doing this and physically beating him up. Unfortunately, he knew that while people would search for him this was a magical kidnapping and he doubted they would be able to do anything and it seemed the French Ministry was clueless or just didn't care.

So, when it reached the seventh day he had eventually snapped and in a tremendous display of accidental or maybe not so accidental magic, he practically blew up the manor he had been in to ashes and transported himself to his school, the only safe place he could think of at that time. The explosion was not unlike a small nuclear bomb dropping on the land. And though Harry never knew, it became news in Magical France, of the Parkinson Manor's complete eradication and a couple of suspected death eaters.

He had been busy trying to stay conscious as his teachers clamored to get him to a hospital.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry later learned after waking up after his three days stay at the hospital that he had been in the news. Apparently after twenty four hours his teacher and coach had in worry quickly and efficiently reported his missing state and as he was well known enough he was quickly searched. He was suspected of being kidnapped for ransom but no ransom was demanded.

They had been getting desperate and they were amazed and elated to find him in the school. He had been interviewed and he of course, couldn't say he was magically transported and kidnapped so he lied as convincingly as he could. He told them that he had been kidnapped by some sick people who had apparently been jealous of his talent and thought to benefit from it. He reported that some had been teenagers and they had in jealousy beat him up and actually electrocuted him, explaining the over sensitized nerves he had.

They had lauded him strong and a miracle as he tried to remain convincingly cheerful and told them of his escape using quick wit and some moves he learned in football. Unbelievably enough they had ate it up and he was half amazed and half angry that they set him as some invincible being that could actually come out of it unscathed. It was as if he wasn't a nine year old who just had a traumatic experience, granted he hadn't told them everything but he wasn't even given a psychiatrist to talk to! It was as if they thought he was perfectly fine so convinced were they of him.

The Dursleys of course, had been disappointed he just hadn't died and for the first time he felt genuine hate for his relatives. Sure, he occasionally hated them but he mostly thought of them as unruly children that had just yet to grow up but to really want him dead? To want him to suffer more in the hands of actual tormentors? It was too much and for the first time he broke his cheerful façade to glare at them so hatefully that they stuttered to a stop and actually backed off of him.

Now, he felt truly alone as he dealt with his kidnapping's aftermath without anyone to care for him. Not his so-called friends or the teachers who supposedly cared so much over him.

He regretted, just for a while, that he held people at arm's length. Then he thought, it would probably be worse if they had been closer and his actions were justified.

So went the rest of his stay in France.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

A few months after his kidnapping, February to be specific, the Dursley's took the offer to move to another location.

Harry had been grateful and he suspected the Dursley's were too as the past months had been hectic. Being in the news made him some sort of celebrity and a lot of people knew him. He rarely had time to himself and even the Dursleys were harassed just to get closer to the 'Miracle-Boy'. He had just learned he was apparently known as the 'Boy-who-lived' in the magical world and now he was known in the same concept in the Muggle world?

Though he was not nationally known, it had been annoying and he did not want any more of the Magicals knowing him. He had in fact, researched the curses used on him and found to his horror that one of the Unforgivables, the Cruciatus. It had snapped something in him and he had vowed no one could hurt him like that again and he justified that he'd defend himself this time, offensively if he had to.

It had come in handy as he became paranoid and learned to expand his magical senses too, managing to become sensitive to anything with magic that nothing could really surprise him anymore. It had come in handy when just a month before they left he was actually attacked by three magical people. He had been able to defend himself and as the three were shocked by his wandless magic he was able to Stupefy them and do one of the things he'd learned as precaution.

The only way he could keep himself safe without outright killing was erasing their memories. So he researched relentlessly from his parents' books and since he planned on erasing everything he didn't need to be precise. He just needed to be careful on who he'd do it to.

Luckily he did find a way to do so, he found to his surprise that his ability to sense magic had another capability. He could, in plain terms, now see through people, see who they really are. In a way he could compare it to putting a spotlight to a person and seeing all they are laid bare in light. It now helped him in gauging people's personality though he knew logically that it was not who all they were it was still who they are in basic terms.

He found, those people with 'tainted' souls, people who'd hurt others and _enjoy_ it, felt oily and heavy with an erratic static electricity that randomly shocked him. They felt unstable, wild and dangerous. He erased all their memories and the three were such people.

So he was thankful for the move, specially since they were going to China.

A country far enough away from the reminder of France.

A country where he could learn Martial Arts.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

The month before the move was spent packing just some stuff, so it was not quite as hectic as their move from England. They said their goodbyes, though Harry was far busier in that department than the Dursleys. His school had been dismayed to see him go but Harry let it slip that he'd want to start a new where his kidnapping hadn't happened and they were all supportive.

They even helped him learn Chinese, specifically Cantonese in writing and speaking as it is the dominant language in Hong Kong. He had been learning French and Latin in classes after all. And as a special gift, other than the farewell gifts they gave him, the also gave him a phone. The simplest model, thankfully. They had found it hilarious that no technology could really last long around him and his general hopelessness with using one so they knew to give him not the latest models. Though of course, now he knew it was because of his magic and he planned on carving some runes in it to protect it from his magic. He could use the connection.

The Dursleys' had been jealous and ready to break it all since they'll be far away but he had quickly placed the things in his Mom's trunk which he now usually uses, having transferred most of her things in his Dad's.

As they left he felt a pang of sadness but he mostly felt elated, he had been having nightmares most nights because of the torture and his erasing memories of people that he had been having three hours of sleep at most.

On the upside he had been through the fourth year books of Hogwarts now and most of his personal studies are advancing too, like the healing and warding. He had even been able to carve some runes on the phone to keep it from giving up on him.

He was ready to move.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Hong Kong was…amazing.

And chaotic.

Thankfully they were living in a spacious enough apartment, it was smaller than the one in France but the rooms' space were equal, with the Master's just slightly bigger. There were still two bathrooms and the living room, dining room and kitchen were all connected. It was a bit cramped but at least air-conditioned.

They were not used to the warmer climate but thankfully Harry adjusted well enough. They did not spend as much time unpacking in the smaller space but the Dursleys' tried harder to socialize. In a bid to turn people against him no doubt, specially since most people in the city were English speakers.

Unfortunately for them, Harry's charm did not diminish any and his effort to speak their native tongue won him appreciation and the Dursleys' consternation who could not understand a thing.

They had arrived on April and since they had been forced to finish their school year in Paris early they had a couple of months before they started school in September. They were sent to summer schools though, to catch up in what they needed to catch up in.

They were enrolled in private schools and Harry had been thankful for his intelligence that led him to needing fewer subjects to really catch up in, unlike Dudley. They had apparently gotten records from Paris and he was offered Martial Arts classes, having heard what happened to him.

He was annoyed at the kidnapping being known but he supposed it was inevitable, he _was_ thankful for the opportunity to learn Martial Arts. He had been enrolled in a school and he had started right away, eager to learn to defend himself. Though dismayed that they were not getting into action immediately, he was nonetheless, obediently following the instructors in memorizing Kata.

He even had time to enter other clubs, like football and was recommended to enter some lessons in Gymnastics, though he was a bit older than recommended. Though painful, he persevered, having been hooked in watching some Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan movies. In the end he was still a nine-almost ten-year old boy and he wanted to learn those moves. Besides he was used to pain, why not use the experience? He thought, not really expecting his pain tolerance to be that useful.

The Dursleys' had of course, not been happy at all but Dudley at least just learned to ignore him and the boy had been focusing on his boxing classes. It had diverted the Dursley parents' attention and they had now only been occasionally insulting him. More out of habit really, but Harry ignored it focusing on what he was learning. Specially on his magical studies as he now had more time to learn it. He was quite interested in it but since he had never been in that world he was getting far more engrossed in his Muggle studies. He just expected to enter it by the time his Hogwarts letter comes, before then he just focused on learning what he can in the Muggle world, having read that Hogwarts didn't offer specific Muggle studies.

His tenth birthday was at least better than his previous one as he received tons of gifts from his friends and teachers. His favorite was his gifted Staff and Chakram. He had been advancing in his Martial Arts by leaps and bounds, his body easily remembered stances and he had tons of discipline and self-control, what he had been slow in was meditation. Which was odd as he had great potential at both internal and external styles, it had practically made a lot of teachers excited to teach him but he did notice the jealous students.

Amusingly enough they tried pretending to be his friends but he had always been holding people at arms' length and this behavior had only reinforced his belief that he really could trust no one.

Gymnastics had been quite the godsend. He had never felt more confident in his body. It took a lot of pain and grueling hours but it paid off the first time he did a complete but simple routine of cartwheels and flips. He had felt so light and he often did the more challenging stunts as he never seemed to get sick or dizzy as he did so. He loved the beams and bars. It also helped with his Martial Arts and even in football though its soccer now.

These continued on even when school came around where he was delighted to know, he more than qualified to get in the ninth grade, a junior middle schooler. He was again the youngest amongst thirteen year olds but he was more than welcome. He did notice that he had more pretenders here than in France though and he wondered if it was because he was not Asian.

He kept at the top five in the class even as he joined some tournaments for the school. Mostly in Martial Arts and Soccer, though occasionally in Tennis and Gymnastics.

He even won as champion or generally part of the winners most of the time, which he silently gloated to the Dursleys who were once again forced to look proud.

On his eleventh birthday, his awaited Hogwarts letter did not come. He had been disappointed but reasoned it was probably because he was too far away. He wanted to attend the school his parents studied in but he also couldn't say he was all that devastated when he also loved his Muggle schooling. He was in quite the conundrum but his parents' letters kept him believing that they'd be happy for him anyway and he strove to make them proud. Devouring knowledge left and right, he tried to compensate for not getting into Hogwarts. Though he noticed the Dursleys' somewhat lighter treatment of him and concluded it was probably because they thought he wasn't magical when no letter arrived.

Instead of making them see he was in no way a non-magical, he curbed it and just let them be. At least this way they were less of a nuisance.

And so went his next three years in Hong Kong.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Unfortunately, the next three years, weren't quite as peaceful as he'd hoped. Even as he learned, he had at least five more attacks on his person. Three from local Magical Criminals and two from Death Eaters. He had again, erased their memories and permanently changed some of their features to leave them in homeless shelters, even paying for their initial stays.

He was getting restless, there were too many attacks in this place and he just knew it was not the end.

He was right.

Just as he turned thirteen, again it seemed, on his birthday he had been in one of his Master's place. It was quite peaceful and had been granted the right to becoming a Master Martial Artist. One of the youngest yet and he had been so overjoyed. His Master had been the only one he let so close to him and he treated the other much like a grandfather. He had been the one to help him in his meditation and had been there to listen to him. One of the only one he ever told about his one week capture.

He was killed.

Harry had to watch one of, if not the, closest person to him get killed by people who were sent to capture him. There had been five of them, Death Eaters, just insane followers who had chanced upon him when they fled here in Hong Kong.

For the first time he had consciously killed.

He had let none of the five live, killed them all with his bare hands not even using magic.

His Master had been felled by the Killing Curse that he survived, that his parents succumbed to, and he wished that he died too. How could this curse he had lived through instead kill those around him? He'd rather it take him.

There weren't even last words.

And as the five men burned, he memorized their de-masked face to never forget. Never forget, how much it hurt to let someone so close.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

It had been harder to pretend that his Master had died of old age.

No one knew it was because of him and the knowledge suffocated him even as he tried to smile at the people who attended the funeral.

It hurt more when he found out he was named the sole inheritor of his Master's will. Who though, even had some family, had abandoned him too. He had accepted their accusations, didn't fight back as he remained blank faced. He tried so hard not to cry.

Worse still, it was his Master's house left for him and everything in it.

He had only stayed one night in it and cried the whole time.

The rest he inherited, land and some business he made sure to make it flourish.

The whole of next year he spent becoming a legitimate Master of Martial Arts. The youngest yet.

He hoped his Master was proud even as he never asked for forgiveness.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

When the Dursley's announced they were moving again, he didn't know whether to sigh in relief or whine in anger with Dudley.

He felt so strangled in the city as people acted as if his Master was okay, must be proud of him when it was him that was the reason he died.

Again, he was placed in some invincible position where it's as if nothing can touch him. As if he was an otherworldly being.

He hated it.

He hated it so much.

And there was already too much hate for himself in him, he felt as if he was drowning even as he smiled as cheerfully as he could.

So he chose to sigh in relief.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Japan.

They were moving to Japan, now.

He spent his remaining vacation trying to learn another language and found to his relief that it was even easier to learn than Cantonese and wondered if he should learn another language if it was getting easier.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

They moved to a nice enough location.

It was quieter at least and all major cities were still easy to reach with the bullet trains.

They were staying in an actual house this time. It was spacious, and two floors. It even had four bedrooms and of course the Dursley's stayed at the second floor and he stayed at the smallest room in the first floor though it was bigger than his room in France. It was even closer to the bathroom, so really, he had no complaints.

Fortunately, he had already finished a year in medicine and he had already been eligible to advance yet again. He was even recommended to University of Tokyo, the most prestigious school in the country too. He was able to pass and he'd be able to join the term as he's an irregular student. He thought the most useful he'd probably be able to use both in the Magical and Muggle world was being a doctor so he chose to learn medicine. However, since most of it is memorization and with his Occlumency he'd had already advanced to more practical applications.

He was actually taking specialization in General Surgery, which his hand-eye coordination helps with, and Internal Medicine, he plans on combining potions knowledge with it. It seemed a bit much, but really Occlumency is like having photographic memory and since he already had a good memory it really was not that much of a problem. Not to mention, he's capability with wandless magic. It's easy to diagnose. He was even able to join a dojo here and he already planned on joining some tournaments, he'd need the prize money.

Fascinatingly enough, the potions ingredients in his mother's lab keep on replenishing, though he had already started growing his own stocks, it must be taking money from somewhere and he really didn't want to spend it all. So all he'd really need to experiment would be the Muggle elements to it.

He would also be taking some jobs, and since he was already qualified for some assistive medical help he decided to join Dudley in school, mainly as the assistant nurse, an intern. The school had heard of him too however and had enlisted his help as hired tutor or even substitute teacher when needed. He was qualified but at least it was paid, even if he had to teach people around the same age as him.

He had some duties to the hospital too, on the clinic to be specific so he'd be quite busy.

So, Tomoeda, what tragedy would you bring me?

xxXXOOOOOXXxx


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

The opening ceremony had been mostly the same for the Tomoeda School Students of all levels. But, a new face had caused them to pay extra attention.

At first they couldn't decide if the person was a male or female but the body gave it away. He was only about five foot five tall, with lightly tanned skin. He had androgynous features, clearly a foreigner, with burgundy red hair that fell in messy waves down to his shoulders, though there was also a braided part of his hair that reached the back of his knees, while some also fell to his face. He had the clearest green eyes they've seen, like clear emerald but lighter somehow. He had a cheerful smile on his face.

And he was wearing a doctor's coat. Though it looked specialized to fit him.

Some people paid special attention to him but far more significant were a brown haired girl who perked up and was drawn to the male, along with another girl with long black hair. Another was a black haired tall male whose eyes had narrowed in concentration on the male the moment he noticed him. And the other was a hidden being who was awoken by the magic he felt though his false form paid attention too.

Quite the interesting male indeed.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry smiled outwardly even as he frowned in consternation internally. There were a lot of magically adept people within the school, the student population mostly but four stood out to him. Though he had encountered magical people before, he never went out of his way to get to know them unless they happen to get to know each other. He didn't want to take a chance that they knew him beforehand and he didn't want to get in the Magical World unless he needed to or was seeked out.

The four however were quite unusual; they all reminded him of celestial forms. The brown haired girl reminded him of a star, a quiet but bright power that shines on its own. She was one of the purest of heart he had ever seen. The other, a girl with long wavy black hair seemed like a black hole. She was a neutral zone. She could suck magic around her for her own use and she's mostly immune to magic weaker than hers, but he didn't feel danger from her, oddly enough. She also reminded him of the void, the space between the star and planet that just knows. Probably a perceptive one that, not much would probably really rankle her too.

The other two confused him. One, a tall dark haired male, probably older than him were much like the other girl. A void, the dark that's between all, existed before everything and will continue to exist after everything, an all encompassing steady being, though subtle and mostly unnoticeable if you didn't look closely. But, his magic doesn't seem to be tremendous. As he observed, his brows almost rose, the male was supporting the other three and another one not here. All encompassing indeed and a good heart.

The last one, a gray haired male with spectacles, probably around the same age as the other was like a mirage, there seems to be another lurking within him and he just woke him completely. He reminded him of the moon, reflective magic, one that's dependent and it seems heavily so though subtle at the dark haired male.

What an intriguing bunch.

"…and here we have, Potter, Harry-kun. He is fourteen years old and is attending Tokyo University as a third year already majoring in Medicine. He has decided to work here as an assistant medical aid for all years and a tutor. Please, show him some respect and he'll have some things to say too."

The principal finished as several furiously whispered at the announcement even as they clapped.

Harry wanted to roll his eyes but smiled brightly instead and stepped up to the podium speaking in an accented Japanese though he didn't stumble, "Thank you, Takeda-san. As the principal said, I am Potter Harry, but you may call me Harry, it's what I'm used to after all. Pardon me for my Japanese, I have only started to learn a couple of months ago, but it's coming along well enough. I just want to explain that I am studying in Tokyo University majoring in Medicine, specifically Internal Medicine and Surgery and I am already in the stage where I need some practical experience. You have no need to worry for my credibility, I have qualifications and I am also interning in the local hospital. As the principal also said, I have…volunteered to be a tutor in well, most subjects, except of course Japanese literature and history,' he let the others laugh as he smiled disarmingly at them, 'But, technical subjects, Math, Sciences and English then I'll be able to help, and oh! When a substitute teacher is needed, I might be called to fill in too. That's all, Thank you. Ah, Please take care of me." He finished bowing a little at the end.

The students and even most of the teachers clapped, in that speech, now most of the people were more at ease with him and he smiled more genuinely this time.

It'd be an interesting year at least.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry had been staying in Tomoeda for a couple of weeks now and he didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused as several students, all from varying age and gender came to the clinic with some sort of injury or disease just to see him. Or well, more precisely to hit on him.

Most of the staff laughed at his predicament but he just pretended not to notice, figuring it would go away soon anyway and just treated them all exactly the same.

It's been weeks and they have only managed to increase.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache forming. His studies were coming along nicely; he even managed to stay at the top of his class and was fairly advanced still. He had some time to unwind in the Dojo too, and even got offered to be the representative for the coming tournament. He was also preparing for the tennis tournament around the corner and had already signed up for a soccer club. He was starting his usual routine but something strange happened yesterday.

He had felt a big magical outburst yesterday and had decided to check it out. Thankfully the magic seemed neutral and mostly harmless so he figured that the Kinomotos' were just practicing some magic or were teaching Sakura some magic.

He had actually met the girl when one of her friends had pretended to be injured. It had been amusing and he was his usual self to them, tending to the injury and just generally being cheerful. The girl, another of her friends, Yanagisawa, Naoko and her other companion, Daidoji, Tomoyo could not look at him. They'd blush and he'd wonder why when it didn't seem to be a crush. Or well, maybe it was.

For now he just found the whole situation annoying, specially as different magical outbursts seemed to form at multiple locations all over town. Thankfully, they had now stopped, but it didn't stop him from having sleepless nights.

And he had a block to teach.

Bugger.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

The students of 2-A waited for their Chemistry teacher to arrive. They were supposed to have an experiment today and a review for the coming test next week but the teacher seemed late.

Just as someone was about to go to the faculty to ask, the door opened and the youngest addition to the staff entered. Excited whispers broke through before Harry-san cleared his throat and Toya raised an eyebrow as his classmates quietened. That's some charisma.

"Hello 2-A, as you already know I'm Potter, Harry. You may call me Harry. I'm substituting for Kira-sensei today. I believe you are experimenting today right?"

The class nodded and Harry nodded to himself as he took out a few papers, and then smiled. Somehow Toya felt a bit of insanity leak through the expression.

"Well what do you know?! We're going to make an acid using the materials given to us. The best thing about it is that most of its ingredients are common household items. Perfect for throwing to an unsuspecting burglar huh?" The students laughed and even Toya had a small smile on his face.

Then he raised an impressed brow and exchanged a glance with Yukito who was his partner and equally impressed as the younger man effortlessly explained it in concise words and sensible examples. His voice was sure and unhurried. He had complete confidence in what he was saying and Chemistry became much more interesting. He kept their attention and soon they were doing the experiment by his supervision as he took rounds.

Toya took one of the ingredients and measured it before giving it to Yukito to pour and mix it to their beaker as the spectacled teen hummed along. The tall dark haired male glanced at the other amused as they did their work quietly.

However, they were both hyperaware as their substitute teacher came closer to their table and when he did, they stared at him with a bit of fascination. He truly was androgynously beautiful and Toya was able to examine the other's presence and well, magic.

His brows scrunched at what he was getting though, this person was pure but circumstances had him graying around the edges and before long he couldn't examine much of it anymore. It was akin to watching the sun directly with his eyes and he shook his head as if to clear it.

Harry was oblivious to the examination however as he looked concernedly at the older male. He queried, the name connecting to someone, "Kinomoto-san? Are you alright?"

Toya blinked and stared at the others green eyes; wow is that kind of green possible? Even his sister's and mother's eyes had other color's mixed in with their green eyes, his were solid green.

"Kinomoto-san?" Harry asked getting concerned, the other looked kind of dazed.

Yukito glanced at his partner in concern too even though most of his attention seemed to be directed at their substitute teacher. The other was just hard to ignore and being in his presence seem to energize him. He shook his head a bit and with effort turned to his partner, "Toya?"

Toya lightly shook his head again and glanced at his partner's concerned eyes and their substitute teacher's same concerned eyes. So he smirked, feeling the urge to tease their younger teacher, "I'm fine _Harry-sensei_ , taking your job seriously huh? That's nice, but I'm fine."

Harry blinked, disconcerted at the change, he narrowed his eyes, and almost huffed but forced a cheerful smile on his face, "Yes well I am an aspiring doctor! It is part of the job and you just looked weak, I couldn't help but be concerned?"

Toya's brow twitched, he did not look weak! "Not to worry _Harry-sensei_ I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself. It must be hard being a…smaller person than the people you take care of huh? I heard tons of people come to the clinic now."

Yukito tried to hide his amused if confused smile, Toya rarely took to anyone and this was the first time he saw the teen tease another like he did his sister. Though he did do the same to him before figuring no teasing really riled him up. Glancing at Harry-san, he stifled another smile, well the other one seemed to be affected.

Harry's brow twitched and he stifled a glare, no one had dared say that to his face before! He didn't know why he was getting so affected by the other but said, not knowing exactly why he said it, "Yes, but some are shorter than me, I mean I took care of your sister too."

Toya stiffened and Yukito finally let out a small chuckle causing the two to turn to him before Toya almost exploded, "Kaijuu?! She went to you like the school's insane crush on you?"

The other student's finally turned to stare at the commotion but Harry just smiled brightly at them, dazing them for a bit then ushering them to continue with their work as Toya calmed down.

Harry finally replied, with a smug tinted cheerful grin, "Yes, she came along with her friends, Daidoji-san and the others I believe. They were quite red in the face."

Toya glared at the other though amusement was clear in his eyes and Harry fought the absurd urge to blush. He instead turned to Tsukishiro-san and smiled, "Well, you seem to be doing okay Tsukishiro-san, and your mixture's coming along well. You have quite the steady hand, no spills at all, good job!"

Yukito actually blushed a little and smiled pleased, "Thank you Harry-san."

Toya scoffed teasingly saying, "Oi _Harry-sensei_ what about me?"

Harry turned an obnoxiously bright smile at him, actually causing his student to daze a little, "I suppose you did a good job too, but anyone can measure right?"

And he left continuing his rounds.

Toya took a moment to comprehend it even though Yukito had been quietly laughing and he said, "Hey!" only causing their smaller teacher to turn back to him with a bright smile before continuing on what he was doing. Toya huffed smiling amusedly.

Yukito smiled, turning to the other, "You like him?"

Toya stilled before studying the lighter haired male, he was only actually curious but before he could answer the other added with a smile, "I like him too."

So Toya smiled as well before answering, "Yeah, I guess he's okay."

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

The rest of the class continued with little fanfare, using their homemade acids on some worms and even a couple of mice. Their review went well too, though Harry was confused with the glares he gave the smirking Kinomoto elder and the small smiles he gave Tsukishiro-san.

He was quite unused to showing such uncontrolled reaction to people but these two had effortlessly done so.

He shook his head and cast the thought out of his mind.

They meant no harm to him; he could afford to ignore them.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry was puzzled as he stayed on his swiveling chair. There seemed to be a magical presence in the school and he had decided to stay the night, curious about its purpose.

As night came the shadows seemed to grow and as Harry stayed sitting he felt as if he was being watched then the shadows grew alive and attacked him. He back flipped and stared curiously at the dark mass.

There was no harmful intent in it but it kept on attacking him. Confused he repeatedly dodged it but had an enlightened look on his face when he touched it as he dodged.

It was bored.

Just that.

Well, _he_ was bored.

It was a male apparently.

Harry laughed and the mass seemed to stop. He smiled brightly, genuinely this time. This was not human, just magic, granted, it was sentient magic but he'd trust magic more than he'd ever trust humans. So for the first time in a long while he let down his guard completely and smiled openly.

The shadows stilled and seemed to edge curiously closer to him.

He just smiled and kept still then asked, cocking his head to the side, "Bored?"

The shadows stopped and felt out his magic that only showed curiosity and harmless intent. Then he seemed to show a positive agreement hesitantly.

Harry just beamed, "Want to play?"

The shadows seemed curious to him before Harry said one word, "Catch." And took off.

For a moment the shadows froze then all at once with more energy than previously shown, chased after him. For almost the whole night he was chased by the shadows and he used the magic he could and all the acrobatics and Martial Arts he knew to dodge and escape.

It was exhausting but fun and Harry was only caught a few times.

And as the Sun came closer to rising he laid on the shadows that cradled him and laughed breathlessly. He uttered, "Wow!" and laughed again. He'd never felt so carefree before.

The shadows just seemed to agree joyfully and Harry laid there for a while before noticing the mess they made. Several desks where upturned and a lot of rooms were in disarray though nothing was broken and Harry muttered, "It's gonna take a while for me to clean that." And sighed.

The shadows seemed to consider for a moment before shadows from all over the school seemed to rise and cover all the rooms. When they disappeared Harry was stunned to find every desk and chair piled in the middle of each room.

For a moment he just stared as the shadows waited in anticipation before he burst out laughing and the shadows held him more securely as he almost fell. It waited for him to stop and when Harry did he just said, with a twinkle in his eyes, "That wasn't quite what I meant, but thank you. At least, maybe today, not much people would go to the clinic huh? Maybe they'll be too busy cleaning."

The shadows agreed amused before they fully covered him and seem to carry him to his house until they reached his bed. He was settled in and even though he'd only have a few hours to sleep, he was used to it and just said, "Thank you, later again then?"

The shadows agreed in joy.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

It happened again for the next few days and Harry had been surprised to find a card named The Shadow on his desk the next few days. He felt his new friend in it though and always brought it to school.

He was amused to find that he did have fewer people coming to the clinic as most were too busy righting the overturned desk everyday for the nights they spent chasing each other.

However on the fifth day they played, Harry had to go home earlier as they had to plan for the coming field trip and he'd have to join in on. Shadow had wanted to stay for longer and Harry had let him.

He'd never do so again.

For the next day, Shadow didn't come back and he never did again. All he could come up with was someone took the Card form of it. He should have just written a name on it or something.

He felt bereft then, for the next days.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Keroberos however, had been confused.

He had been glad to choose Sakura as a Card Captor though he did feel a few more power sources in town. Her brother for one, and he did recognize Yue, even in his false form. Tomoyo confused him but he knew she was magical too.

One that intrigued him however was the young man whose power greatly resembled his. He was like the sun himself and he found that the young man was powerful enough to create his own cards, and at such a young age too! But he seemed clueless so he just left him be. He was heading somewhere too anyway, he meant, a fourteen year old and in a University already and was even working now. He probably didn't need any interference like this and he liked Sakura.

But back to what was confusing him, the second card they captured, The Shadow, had been more vicious than he remembered but it seemed instead of wanting to harm Sakura he just wanted to escape but The Windy prevented it. When he was sealed, he even tried to escape but Keroberos had quickly told Sakura to write her name and the card had settled but he had felt The Shadow's resentment and grew alarmed.

The card didn't want to be in Sakura's hands but no one else had claimed him.

Confusing indeed.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry was mostly despondent the following days, though no one really noticed as he joined in on the Elementary Department's field trip.

He checked the student's making sure they were all alright chuckling when he came to the youngest Kinomoto's group and all of them seemed to develop blushes. Though Sakura, Tomoyo and Naoko seemed to have the worst blushes.

He gently asked, "Are you all prepared?" already feeling his mood at least lighten, they were a sweet group and he were fond of them. They had pure souls. It's why he liked younger children better than anyone else anyway.

Rika answered for them, "Yes, we have everything packed, Harry-kun."

He had, after their numerous visits just let them call him by his name, citing that he wasn't much older than them anyway and got rewarded by being allowed to call them by their names. He knew what it meant in their culture of course, but he had still called them with respectful titles.

"Okay Rika-san, then I'll just check your temperatures Okay? It's to make sure none of you are sick."

Rika nodded gracefully, she had always been the most graceful and mature out of them though he knew Tomoyo was on par if not more so than the short haired female. He also had the understanding that she had something going on with their teacher Terada-sensei and he would've cursed the man something awful if he hadn't known their feeling were genuine and pure.

He gently held their faces as he brought the electronic thermometer to their ears, it had already been carved with the necessary runes so he knew it would at least last.

"Well there seems to be no problems, though Tomoyo-san your temperature seems a little higher than normal. Bundle up a bit, yeah?"

The long haired girl nodded blushing a bit and Harry couldn't resist gently smoothing out the girl's hair in reassurance.

He turned to the others and smiled at Sakura too, ruffling her hair gently, "You too, and watch out for your brother."

Sakura smiled a little dazed before exclaiming, "Hoe?"

Harry chuckled amused before leaving, she'll find him anyway.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

The field trip was actually nice though Harry had been distracted by the familiar magic that reminded him of Shadow. Nonetheless, until it showed itself, he'd try to enjoy the trip, having never been in an Aquarium before too, as he went with Sakura's group.

The girl had pestered him about what he meant by her brother but he just smiled and told her she'd know soon.

Even they were amused to know he'd never been in an Aquarium before and kept dragging him to different places.

As they watched the penguin live show however, he felt the buildup of a familiar magic and another familiar magic close. He had been shocked to see a whirlpool form inside the tank and had immediately dashed inside it, wading through the pool along with Toya. He had saved the penguin and pushed the trainer to Toya as they helped each other wade through and reach the platform.

He vaguely noticed Sakura and the other's coming closer as he checked up on the man.

"Oji-san? Oji-san, calm down and just slowly breath, let me check up on you." He said as he laid his hand on the man's chest using a scan before checking it manually as he brought out a stethoscope.

"Kinomoto-san, help me sit up Oji-san. Hold him for a second." The male followed and the trainer was slowly calming down. He smiled calmly at the other as he listened to his breathing. "Well, it seems you're just fine. Though you have a little bit of water in your lungs, here let me take care of that for you,' he said, before facing the others back to him and hugging the other to squeeze out the remaining water, using a little bit of magic along the way, causing the other to cough wetly, 'There, all done. You just need to warm up and drink some lukewarm water. Along with some rest and you'll be good as new, that was quite the scare but then again you never know with technology nowadays huh?"

The trainer nodded laughing a bit and Harry continued to ease him until the man was smiling all the while Toya watched them.

After making sure the man was alright, Harry instructed Toya to assist the other to seat by the chairs outside as he turned to the penguin huddling close to him. He sent a subtle disappointed glance at the vaguely humanoid shape in the water. Letting it seep to his magic and informing the other who just glared petulantly, causing him to smile slightly.

He checked the penguins even as Sakura asked, "Are the penguins okay too?"

Before Harry could answer, Toya came back to crouch by him, "Are you even qualified to check on animals too, midget?"

Harry almost snapped at him before noticing the teasing glint in the other's eyes and the sure confidence in what he was going to say. He blushed, glaring at the other slightly before turning back to the penguins. He sent them calming magic and checked on their states, using his hands to make it seem like he was prodding. He found no damages, just some strained muscles which he relaxed already and informed them, "They're fine, just some strained muscles. It'll heal in no time they just shouldn't be straining themselves too much. I'll massage it now, that'll help."

The others believed him as the penguins clamored to his hands and the ones he massaged seemed to calm.

The silence was broken when Sakura punched her brother in the arm though.

"Ow! Kaiju! What was that for?"

"For calling Harry-kun a midget! He's part of the staff too!"

Harry stifled a smile as Toya glared a bit petulantly before sarcastically saying, "He's still younger than me! I won't change how I treat him, besides it's not like we're in school now."

Sakura glared pouting at her brother but Harry just chuckled standing up and drawing their attention to him, he smiled at Sakura brightly before ruffling her hair, "It's fine Sakura-san. Your brother just has no manners and is a big jerk!"

The two stared at him stunned before Sakura laughed and nodded, "Yeah! He even calls me a monster! He's such a jerk!"

Harry laughed, "Right! Specially since I don't see any monsters here."

"Alright already, enough of that! Did you bring any extra clothes?" Toya asked glaring annoyed even though his eyes were bright with amusement.

Harry blinked at the older male before looking down at himself, "Well, no. I didn't exactly expect to get wet; I was only supposed to watch over the students you know."

Toya sighed rolling his eyes, "You were going to an Aquarium. Lots of water."

Harry glared along with Sakura who almost shouted, "It's not Harry-kun's fault! Besides it's his first time in an Aquarium, maybe he thought most of the water would be in tanks!"

Toya blinked, "First time?"

Harry sighed, "Yes, first time, never really had much time for things like this when I had to study and practice for my clubs."

They both blinked at him in confusion and Harry almost laughed at the adorable sight but just smiled, "Yeah, I'm in a Martial Arts school and I'm in Gymnastics, Tennis and Soccer too. I occasionally join tournaments."

Sakura almost had stars in her eyes as she exclaimed, "Hoe?! Amazing Harry-kun!"

Toya however though impressed sighed exaggeratedly, "Over achieving midget."

Sakura and Harry glared at the older teen again before noticing the small smile to take the sting out of the words, rolling their eyes at the same time. Now, it was Toya who stifled the urge to laugh at the adorable sight. He stood up, "Come on, _Harry-sensei_. I have enough spare clothes for both of us to change."

Harry stared up at the other in bewilderment, "There's no need I'm fine!"

Toya glared at the shorter male, "Don't make me make you."

Sakura giggled at the two's stare off and just nudged the shorter one, "Go on Harry-kun. You have to change, we'll wait for you here."

Harry glared but sighed and just smiled in resignation, turning to follow the taller male but as they walked he stopped, aware of something, well several somethings, following him. He walked again and they still followed.

He blankly stared down at the penguins staring up at him as Sakura giggled and Toya turned to what was holding the other up.

He noticed even the other spectators watching and laughing making him shake his head a bit. He also noticed Tomoyo holding a video camera and making him sigh.

He walked closer to his younger teacher and asked, "What now, midget?"

Harry started and stared up at him with wide eyes, Toya was held by the gaze for a few moments before the other broke it as he stared back at the penguins, "They were following me!"

Toya resisted the urge to roll his eyes again, "Well what do you expect? They like you."

Harry sputtered, "But-But, what am I supposed to do? Are they always going to follow me?"

Toya smirked, "Maybe, which means you'll just have to occasionally come back here."

"What?! But-but I'm usually busy!"

"I'm sure you'll have time. Now come on, before you catch a cold." The taller male said, dragging the other with him as the penguins hurried to follow. He sighed rubbing his forehead and stared at the other male, stunned when he saw wide emotional eyes, there were too many to name, but he recognized the sorrow and sympathy and he wondered what would put that there.

Harry broke off Toya's hold and crouched, murmuring to the penguins as they clamored around him. He felt a pang of sympathy when they had desperately tried to follow him, so much like how he'd been with the Dursley's when he was younger and he couldn't ignore them.

He sighed, he'd just have to add another thing to his schedule.

Harry stood up and walked a couple of steps, waving at the penguins and smiling when they stayed and waved at him too.

Toya along with others stared at the young man and the penguins in astonishment before he followed after the other and led him to their lockers.

"So, penguin whisperer, huh? Any more hidden talents?"

Harry wryly smiled, and stared at the other, the teasing glint clear in the gaze, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

And Toya, for the first time was hit with the realization, the midget was no kid. Not with that kind of gaze. A tired often betrayed trust, so like the other he always saw beneath Yukito.

So he smiled, a calming full one this time and made sure to stand closer to offer silent support.

He felt a sort of delighted thrill when he saw the genuine if bewildered small smile at the others face.

Like the one he saw in another, yet different at the same time.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry sighed grumpily as he pulled the sleeves of the too big, too long black sweater and Toya stifled yet another laugh.

He snarked, "Yeah, Yeah, laugh all you want. Someone needs to get a diet."

Toya didn't miss a beat, "And someone needs to eat more and grow _taller_."

Harry snorted as he took off his pants carelessly, too used to his body to really mind showing skin, "And have you ever seen me eat?"

He waited for an answer as he took off his hair's tie and shook it off its braid but nothing was forthcoming and he turned back to the taller male.

Toya was more or less preoccupied with staring at the creamy, hairless and muscled legs that the midget had carelessly shown. Had he never seen himself in the mirror!? Granted he wouldn't do anything but he was still male and a teenager at that. The midget didn't know how much he liked the view, specially since his sweater looked right at home with his disheveled appearance. Not to mention it only reached to a little bit below his behind.

The taller male shook his head, he knew he loved Yukito, all of him, and he was confused by this kind of reaction, specially to someone younger than him and attributed it to hormones. The younger teen did have a strong pull.

"Oi! Kinomoto-san!"

Toya shook his head and stared at the other teen, noticing his irate stare. He liked this more animated version of him than the always cheerful smile the other had that fooled others. It's why he couldn't resist teasing him.

So he smirked, "You look like a girl."

Harry blushed and glared at the other in irritation, wringing his hair, "Tell me something I don't know. Now what am I going to do with the bottoms?"

Toya just smirked wider, "Oh? Used to being mistaken as a girl huh? Here, use this, it's my smallest pair. I think I left it here when I was younger."

Harry huffed catching the thrown garment and putting it on, "Yes, well, I can't really help what my face looks like.

Toya queried, taking the other's wet clothes and putting it on a bag, "The long hair?"

Harry stilled for a moment, an unreadable emotion in his eyes as he sat beside the other male and combed his hair, "I lived in Hong Kong for a few years, it's where I learned Martial Arts and well, I liked my…Master's long hair so I copied him."

Toya looked at the other's bent head and wondered at the hesitation but let it go, it wasn't his business and he would not pry. Instead, he sighed and turned the other so he was facing his back and took the comb and hair from slack fingers. Gently, he took a towel to rub at the hair before combing it, "Fluent in Cantonese?"

Harry had stilled as he was manhandled but relaxed as the other handled his hair. No one had ever been so comfortable with him before, people had mostly seen him as an 'untouchable being' that would surely not like the physical contact unless he initiated it. But deep down, he did crave other's people touch when all he had known was a slap or a punch. He initiated the contact himself but it always felt like he had to touch others and others didn't want to touch him, so Toya's actions soothed a pain he had always ignored.

Harry sighed in contentment and Toya was amused to find the other almost purring, but he nudged him, "Cantonese?"

Harry blinked, "Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fluent in writing and speaking it. French and Latin too, both writing and speaking."

Toya's brow rose, impressed, as he smoothed out the thick hair, "Japanese?"

Harry bobbed his head a bit, "Speaking and Reading. The writing's coming along well, I've just been used to quickly learning languages I guess."

"Moved often." was Toya's short words.

Harry hummed, "I guess? We initially lived in Surrey, England then we moved for a couple of years in Paris, France then in Hong Kong then here."

"Work?"

"Yeah, my relatives, my uncle to be precise, had been relocated."

Toya took note of the fact that the male had said relatives instead of family and though it might not mean anything, his instincts said otherwise and he had learned to listen to it so he asked no more and nudged the other as he finished combing.

Harry stood up and stretched for a bit piling his hair to the front of one shoulder and running his hands lightly over it. He grinned brighter and perhaps more genuine than usual as he looked at the other, "Well what do you know, Kinomoto-san, you _can_ be nice!"

Toya rolled his eyes and let his mouth quirk in a smirk, "Don't get used to it."

Harry laughed and left, taking the bag with his wet clothes and a small bounce in his step.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

The rest of the trip was uneventful, though Sakura and her group exclaimed over his long hair. He had blushed and laughed at being called a beautiful girl and generally projected his enjoyment on the rest of the trip.

Even if his mind was on what happened in the locker room.

He was surprised to find out that his guard had been down so much that he actually willingly parted information like that. He had never been so willing to talk about himself that easily and the fact that he had done so, without even much prompting! Toya had only blandly asked, as if to just keep the conversation going and not really in a curious way, though there was a bit of interest in his answer.

The two, Toya and Yukito, had been occasionally staying over in the clinic just to hang out. Though he suspected it was more because they couldn't stand the general insanity of the student population over the two of them and just wanted to escape.

They had talked and he did consider them friends, closer perhaps than anyone else in such a short time to him but not any closer than his Master. They treated him normally, as if he was a teenager not a larger than life genius and all, and he had been grateful but he hadn't let his guard down.

So how did it get to this?

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry sighed as he snuck invisibly in the Aquarium at night. He didn't know what possessed him to still wear his borrowed sweater though he changed the bottoms and his hair was still free of its tie.

He went to the surveillance room, that showed the different footages of what's happening in the establishment at the current time and as he spelled the guard watching asleep he made sure to turn off the monitors. He wouldn't try his luck at making the footages loop; he might blow it up instead.

He took off his invisibility spell, a disillusionment to be specific, and followed the lightly pulsing magical signature.

He came upon the pool from earlier and was surprised to find the creature had stayed in it.

So when it perked up and turned to him he smiled in pleasure and approval though the being looked petulant still it at least looked less angry.

She looked like a beautiful blue mermaid and Harry was surprised that he'd never found anything like her from his books but then again he reasoned, anything is possible with magic.

"Are you like The Shadow?" He asked, still a bit desperate to find his first true friend and the being perked up to stare at him in confusion before nodding.

He smiled eagerly and asked, "Then do you know where he is?"

The female shook her head and came closer to him as he sat down and dipped his feet in the water, "I was hoping you'd know, he's my first friend."

The being looked curious and came closer to him giving him a feeling of confusion and he understood, "Oh, well yes I have other friends, like the ones earlier but I always don't show who I fully am to anyone. I've only ever done it once and he was taken from me."

She came closer and nodded scowling and actually growling startling him a bit as she felt sympathetic.

"Oh? So you trusted someone too but he left?"

She nodded and Harry smiled sadly, "I guess we're the same huh? Want to play? I miss playing with Shadow."

She perked up, her face smoothing out and she got the feeling she was asking what I meant so he regaled her with what they did in the school, ending with when he was taken.

She crooned in sympathy and encompassed him in a wet hug as she curled around him like a snake but it made him smile genuinely in appreciation.

Then she seemed to have come to a decision and she transformed into a card, named The Watery. Confused he asked, "What do you want me to do?"

He got a response and his eyes widened, "Are you sure?" then received what felt like a scathing retort, making him laugh.

He plucked a strand of hair from his head and transfigured it to a pen, making the card still for a moment before Watery became humanoid again and looked curiously at the pen then took hold of his head fingering the strands of hair. He laughed, "I thought you wanted me to write first?"

The female looked at him as if he was stupid and pointed to his hair and pen repeatedly so he answered, "Magic." Grinning maniacally.

She looked at him, not amused, before he was slapped with a tail of water that had him sputtering and the card in his hand again, making him laugh uproariously as he signed his name.

"I hope you don't get taken too."

Watery transformed again, hugging him reassuringly before he was dumped in the water.

He blinked in shock, staring at the mischievously smiling female before laughing, "Bring it on!"

They spent the night playing in the water and Harry was relieved to find out that she did not disappear the following days.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Keroberos however was perplexed.

When Sakura had come home telling him about her time in the Aquarium he had been sure it was the Watery. But when they came the next day, due to Sakura's date with Yue's false form no less; there was no sign of the Card's magical signature.

It was as confusing as the first Card's capture but since he hadn't been with Sakura as the incident with the tank happened, maybe it really wasn't because of a Clow Card. So, he ignored it for now.

He did find himself curious of the fourteen year old University student though. Sakura seemed to have a lot of admiration for the teen, and he'd like to get a closer look at the other's magic.

Maybe he'd find something.

Then again, not if the boy's clueless of what he is, he seemed to have channeled the magic to other things if what he heard was right.

Like the Li clan's expertise with Martial Arts and Sword fighting if the teen's any good with his Martial Arts then he had no need to really interfere.

Besides he had a pudding with his name on it!

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry laughed as he swam with the penguins, Watery smiling as she made small splashes with them.

It was his third visit to the Aquarium, and he had the special privilege of being allowed to play with the penguins. Though really, the staff had no choice as the penguins usually searched for him and they were livelier when he comes. It also didn't help that he was rather good with the animals and he helped around too anyway. And all for free!

He rather thought he was good with them because of magic. His magic usually conveyed his intent and it was far more tangible than what animals usually guess instinctively other humans feel. He didn't know how he never discovered this before, though he thought it was probably because he was busy either studying or socializing to really pay attention to animal behavior. Besides, he had no reason to think so when Ripper, his Aunt's dog had practically wanted to chew his bones. Though it could've been because his owner's awful anyway.

He and Watery were having so much fun, specially since she could apparently hide from other's sight. They raced with the dolphins and fed the seals, for the first time since he could remember he was having fun just to have fun.

Though he loved the sports he was involved in, and he did enjoy studying, all of those were because he had to and he just found them fun at the same time. He used them to escape the Dursleys and to make his parents proud.

Here, playing with Watery, he felt free, lighthearted and like a child he had never been.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

A week or so after having Watery constantly with him, she disappeared and it was after he felt a rather significant power surge in town too. He had panicked, worried after the blue mermaid and had been distracted the whole day that someone had commented on it.

So when she had come back with two others, he hadn't noticed at first, more concerned with the mermaid like being.

" _Watery!_ Where have you been?! I was so worried! I just felt a magical surge then a few minutes later, _you_ were gone! What was I supposed to think?! Are you hurt?! Did what happen with Shadow happen to you to? Are you okay? Are—" He had said in a hurry checking over her as soon as she had come in his room, running his magic in check and searching visibly as well.

The Card-being had let him at first before she had grown irritated and had wrapped around him, drenching most of him wet and bumping her forehead to his. He had stopped, stunned for a moment before smiling sheepishly, "I'm sorry, I was just worried, I feared what happened to Shadow happen to you too."

She had actually rolled her eyes at him, (he was a bad influence) and patted his cheek like one would a dog making him laugh before she turned around.

Curious, Harry looked over and saw to his astonishment two more being that felt much like Shadow and Watery. They both sat in clouds and looked entirely magical. He noticed however their somewhat bewildered if giggling looks and Watery's mostly smug expression.

He coughed, inexplicably embarrassed and said, "So Watery, want to introduce them?"

The mermaid nodded and made a gesture to the one with the fluffy hair and pointed outside the window, Harry obliged and looked to what she was pointing at, "Cloud?"

The little fairy like being on the cloud with the fluffy hair clapped and nodded smiling cheerfully and Harry smiled as well before turning to the other one.

This one, much like the other looked like a fairy and had a jester's hat but instead of letting Watery explain, she did it all on her own.

By raining down on him.

Harry sputtered as the gentle rain thoroughly drenched him and the three laughed. He couldn't help but join laughing, "Let me guess Rain?"

The little elfin girl nodded, her jester's hat bobbing, grinning mischievously.

He sighed before spelling his self dry and his room too, to the amazement of the two on the cloud while the third smiled smugly. He got the feeling the mermaid had been bragging about him and he couldn't help but laugh.

"So you want to play with us too?"

The two nodded and Harry's eyes twinkled sharing a mischievous glance with Watery, "Well we can't stay here! Come on take a hold of me and we'd go to an open place."

The mermaid smiled ferally turning mostly to her liquid form around him as the other two came to him curiously, taking his hand in their smaller ones.

Then he teleported.

Well technically, it was apparated but semantics.

Harry had landed on a clearing perfectly, as well as Watery, though she sloshed slightly. The other two however had swayed a bit in their clouds looking unsteady and dizzy as he chuckled and the mermaid outright laughed.

He had always wondered why the Card-beings were capable of sound but not of speech but he shrugged it off as just what they were. They could communicate just fine anyway.

He turned his attention to two beings on a cloud as they circled around him making flailing gestures in amazement. He just laughed, "I thought you wanted to play?"

The two pouted and his eyes crinkled, "It was just magic, just something I've always done."

The two nodded in acceptance before finally looking around in excitement eager to know what they were playing.

Harry thought for a while before saying, "Well Cloud, can you cover most of the forest and around it with moderately thick clouds? Nothing too dense, people might notice."

Cloud nodded before what looked like big clouds covered the sky and the clearing dimmed.

"A little downpour Rain? So that Watery can have more to work with."

Rain nodded in excitement before rain covered the clearing and the forest around it for a couple o minutes before stopping.

Harry nodded, clapping once, "Okay then here's what we're gonna do…"

And Harry explained turning different puddles to different colors and letting them become moldable by lightly freezing them.

His magic had always been peculiar.

He explained the rules and each of them were designated colors looking entirely too excited.

Harry grinned before saying start and they chased each other through the forest throwing what looked like colored snowballs at each other and by the end of it they were all laughing and covered in paint.

The next day, Harry had two more cards with him bearing his name.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Keroberos scratched his head as he contemplated Sakura's then captured card the Wood.

It had grown tremendously in a short time and the only way it would've done that was if it was helped by the Rain but the card hadn't showed up.

How did that happen?

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! Another chapter already! Since the first was more like a prologue and all :D Hoped you guys like it :D
> 
> Review ne?
> 
> And oh! I don't know about the lukewarm water and the making acids in school, I just needed something plausible to say. The acids aren't too harmful, it's the same effect as being burned by boiling water but nothing that'll melt your face off.
> 
> Hi! I'm an author from Fanfiction.net just a little call for help, I live in the Philippines and with our state now Filipinos are basically starving as much as they're also in danger of being infected and then drowned in loans. If any of you can spare a bit of help, please buy me kofi :(
> 
> I'm sorry to ask this here, but fanfiction sites had been my only reprieve as of late I'm only hoping for a bit of help here.
> 
> On the other hand i suppose i have a lot of time to write now, so please at least enjoy my stories! It's also one of the things that had keep me going so far, haha.
> 
> Leave a kudos or a comment, any help is appreciated.
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/jarvadqreader
> 
> Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry had encountered another Card-being when he and his three cards were chasing each other around town doing their best to remain unseen, mostly because of Cloud dimming the town and Rain's thick downpour.

He had been jumping over fences and rooftops, mostly with the use of magic of course, when what looked like a stuffed toy jumped after him.

Curious he had let it chase him but he noticed it kept trying to outdo his jumps. So when they reached their finish line he with Watery's help jumped way over the pink stuffed toy had jumped and landed gracefully on Watery's mass with Rain's help.

The toy had looked at him with its mouth comically open and he had laughed while Rain and Watery looked to be taunting the pink plushie.

He watched as it seemed to droop before Harry finally came over and crouched by it.

"Hey, it's alright those two are just braggarts don't mind them. Besides I jumped higher with their help but you jumped all on your own! That's amazing too!"

He had said petting its head.

The plushie had looked up at him with what looked like adoration before jumping on him and rubbing on him like some sort of cat. He just laughed petting it as it turned into a card.

The Jump.

And that was that.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry hummed as his hand smoothly patted the dolphins around and Cloud provided some shade for them.

Watery was playing with the other dolphins under the water and he felt them occasionally brush by him. He laughed when one particular brush was by the soles of his feet and smiled happily.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself, Harry-san."

Harry turned to the voice and smiled brightly at Yukito.

The teen had been by most of the time hanging out with Toya and consequentially, him too. He didn't know why he was allowed when he wasn't an employee but he just learned that not much people could really deny the gray haired teen. He was scary like that.

"Want to join?" He asked feeling truly cheerful and open, largely due to playing with his four card-friends yesterday.

Yukito looked pleasantly surprised. The teen had been mostly polite and cheerful if a bit distant at him and this was the first time he had asked him to join.

He had of course been watching the other teen and had noticed what Toya had mostly noticed too. The teen usually put up an act to fool others, a cheerful façade even if he wasn't inside. It's why he mostly let the other teen tease the younger one so much. It was at least far more genuine than the mostly fake smiles but it seemed he was being offered a chance to know the other more.

"Sure!"

Before the other could get in the pool though Harry stopped him, "Wait! What about your clothes?"

Yukito just smiled cheerfully before going ahead to jump in the pool, "I'll just borrow from Toya!"

Harry nodded smiling before abruptly blushing, "Oh! I forgot about that! I haven't returned the Jerk's clothes to him."

The spectacled teen smiled a little at the nickname, the two tended to call each other names but he had long figured it was more of an affectionate one. "Ah, when the penguin incident happened right?" He said, coming closer to the other and petting the dolphin that turned to him.

Harry sighed running a hand through his hair, "Yeah, I'm not usually so forgetful."

"I figured, you'd have to have a good memory if you're this smart. But it's alright; Toya doesn't mind, you look like you enjoy yourself too much when you come here. It's seems fun just watching you."

The younger teen blushed laughing a bit, confused when he blurted out, "I guess so, it's the first time I had such fun."

Yukito queried, looking genuinely curious, "Too busy with studying?"

Harry looked at him and couldn't help but spill, "Yeah and with my clubs too, I like being busy. Keeps me from going back to the Dursley's early."

"Your relatives?"

Harry nodded resigned when he seemed to spill again, "We don't get along much, they don't like me."

Yukito just nodded in acceptance, looking sincere, not even asking why or its truthfulness.

And Harry just liked him a bit more than he previously did, his strange willingness to talk to the other forgiven.

What was it about this teen and his best friend that lowered his guard?

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry had been surprised when on one of the days he and his cards were playing tag by staying in the puddles left behind the Rain thunder had boomed loud and lightning streaked through Cloud's creation.

The cards then seemed to get excited and had started to talk to the streaking lightning as he watched bemusedly.

A wolf made of blue-white energy then materialized in front of them and Harry had been mesmerized, it looked just like Raiju from Japanese Legends.

The card then seemed to converse with each other but the wolf was growing agitated then with a crackle of thunder lightning shot out to hit the four.

Harry had panicked however and had quickly spelled a shield in front of them as he ushered the others behind him.

The wolf had been shocked for a moment then the four behind him had seemed to hiss aggressively at the other. Harry just stared at the other sternly as if scolding a naughty child.

The wolf then just turned more defiant and had shot streaks of lightning at him but Harry just put up shields looking unimpressed. With a last growl the wolf had then turned away causing Harry to huff.

He was left calming the other four down and they continued on playing.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

The next day, Harry and the others had stayed at their clearing and forest playing dodge ball. Though with colorful balls of soft ice rather than real balls.

They were not unaware of the lightning streaking above them. Then again, it was hard to ignore.

They just played on as usual.

This happened again for the next two days but on the third Harry and the cards had a plan. Just as they started playing they all jumped closer to the clouds. actually staying with Cloud then began pelting the constant lightning with colorful balls of ice.

The lightning had stopped then the wolf appeared again.

They all stared at each other for a moment before the wolf began its chase as they pelted snowballs at it laughing all the way even as it brushed on them at times, the shocks were more like tickles that sent them laughing again.

They did this the next day too though they played tag again while staying on puddles of water.

The next day Harry was surprised when instead of playing with the wolf again later he found a card by his pillow, The Thunder. Sending it feelings of curiosity he received urgency in response. Shrugging he did as he was told and wrote his name on it, happy with having another friend though it's aggressive purposes were not lost on him.

It was still fun.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Keroberos was getting frustrated, the Thunder card had been spotted this time and Sakura had been ready to capture it even with the damn Li-brat's interference but just as she was about to it had actually fled!

He'd never known a card to flee from its capturer. Then again this was the first time after Clow but still!

Worse, he didn't even know where they were disappearing to.

He busied himself in reassuring Sakura even as he thought of ways to find out.

It better not be another Li!

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry mused as he planted around the small patch of land in the forest they usually hung out in.

He'd never thought he'd meet someone from Hong Kong who actually knew him.

_*Flashback*_

Harry had been searching for Toya and Yukito for a while now, some teachers were calling for them and since the clinic wasn't usually busy he was made to get them.

Really, sometimes his apparent closeness to the two annoyed him. Teachers liked to go through him first before them and fangirls liked to hound him for them too. He didn't know of course, that it was the same the other way around.

Finally spotting them over at the Elementary's side of the fence with Sakura, Tomoyo and another kid that looked vaguely familiar he called out, "Jerk! Yuki!"

Toya looked irate then turned away from him pointedly ignoring him as Yukito waved at him and laughed a bit. The dark haired teen had grumbled when he hadn't stopped calling him jerk while he called Yukito a nicer nickname. As if he'd call him anything else when he was still 'midget' besides, Yukito had given permission specially after the times they spent at the Aquarium having fun as Toya worked.

"Was there something you needed Harry?" The spectacled teen asked with an amused smile as he glanced at Toya.

Harry huffed, smiling, "Isao-sensei called for you."

Yukito nodded before making a move to climb over the fence but stopped when Toya hadn't followed.

"Toya?" The grey haired male asked.

Toya only looked at the other with a teasing glint in his eyes, "Hmm?"

Harry tsked, "You getting deaf now Jerk?"

Toya just yawned ignoring him.

The shorter male warned, "Don't make me get over there!"

The taller teen finally turned to him with a brow raised in challenge. Harry turned his chin defiantly before crouching, readying himself. He saw the smirk on the Jerk's face before he launched himself up getting a hold of wires then swinging himself over to crouch at the top then launching himself down in a flip and twirl combo.

He pretended to dust himself off then smiled bowing as Sakura, Tomoyo and Yukito clapped. He straightened looking up at the Toya with a small smirk, "I did say I did Gymnastics."

The older teen however only shrugged with a small smirk, "Not bad…for a squirt."

Harry sputtered then smiled brightly as Sakura stepped on her brother's foot viciously, "Thanks Sakura-san! Your brother is just hopeless ne? I pity you for having to live with him."

Sakura blushed a bit before smiling as the older male gently ruffled her hair, "Don't mind Onii-san Harry-kun, like you said, he's hopeless." She agreed, making the others laugh and her older brother glare at the two of them in irritation even as his eyes were bright with amusement.

" _C-Chìliè zhī nù_ " The brown haired boy had whispered in awe and Harry had turned to him sharply, followed by the other four.

Sakura tilted her head, "H-Hoe? Was that Chinese Li-kun?"

Syaoran had nodded a bit dazedly before hastily bowing formally from a Martial Arts practitioner to a Master. Harry had sighed before bowing lightly, a gentle if resigned smile on his face.

When Syaoran had straightened, there was a bit of awe in his eyes and he had said in Chinese, " _It's a pleasure to meet a Master of your caliber."_

Harry answered in kind, " _Thank you, I believe it's LǏ Xiǎoláng right?"_

Syaoran was wide eyed in astonishment and Harry smiled amused, " _I have heard of you, young one. You are a good Martial Artist too, specially for your age."_

The brown haired male choked in denial, " _Nothing like you! I am just a novice compared to you."_

Before Harry could retort to that Toya had cut in, frowning in irritation, "Would you not talk in a different language when there are other people here? If you must, do it when in private."

Syaoran almost looked beside himself in rage as he glared fiercely at the older teen while Harry hid a grin in his hand as he turned to Toya, "Sorry Jerk, must be hard for you to be excluded huh?"

Toya scoffed glaring at the brown haired midget, "What is the deal, anyway? The brat knows you?"

Syaoran bit out, "Of course I don't expect you to know, he's _Chìliè zhī nù_ , the Blazing Fury in Hong Kong well known for his furious and relentless attacks that downs an opponent effortlessly. He's the youngest Master Martial Artist in the country!"

The other four looked at him in surprise and Harry just shrugged uncomfortably, Toya however after getting stunned retorted, "It doesn't change the fact he's a midget anyway."

Syaoran gaped at the audacity as the others laughed including Harry.

_*Flashback*_

Harry had felt as if a weight lessened in his shoulders and chuckled at his situation.

He hadn't expected one of the Li-clan's members would be here, the heir to boot and was a bit confused at the reason. They had been one of the most prominent magical families in Hong Kong and he had met the Matriarch.

They were quite the proud lot.

He liked the brown haired boy however.

He was kind of adorable.

He hummed, gently patting the soil on the dandy-lions as they purred laughing a bit. He really rather liked gardening.

Turning to tend to the Bell-flowers that tinkled every now and then, he thought on his progress. The small clearing was full of magical plants, and though he really shouldn't have done this, there were wards around the place anyway and he often let his cards play and guard around here. He didn't know how to put artificial sunlight in the trunk yet so he couldn't grow plants there, though the ones that didn't need sunlight were kept in their warded places.

He was progressing nicely with wards and healing, having finished the Hogwarts curriculum. He wanted to try the Animagus transformation though and he was already brewing its potion. Thankfully his Dad had written the procedure and notes; he only needed to wait for a couple more days before he could take it.

Before he could continue musing, he turned curiously to an unrecognized but familiar magical signature. He found a woman that was wearing a pink dress and had flowers as jewelries. She was just as beautiful as the other card-beings and he was starting to think it might just be a trait of theirs. She had a starry look in her eyes as she looked at him and the flowers and Harry smiled at her, "Want to see?"

She nodded rapidly before walking, well more like dancing to him and plopping gracefully next to him. He chuckled at her enraptured attention at the colorful and magical flowers, "First time seeing one?"

She smiled at him nodding in agreement and he pointed to the plants starting to describe their care, purpose and properties. She listened to him attentively touching the flowers and to his amazement he saw them practically bloom in health until more started to grow. He blinked in amazement and practically gaped, "Wow! That's amazing!"

She smiled and seemed to blush before flower petals seemed to fall all over the clearing so he laughed tilting his face up as they brushed his face.

She had turned to a card then; The Flower and he wrote his name in flourish before releasing her again.

They had more to play with and now he'd have a helper with his ingredients!

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

The athletic festival at the school had kept him busy as he tended to injuries.

It was here however that he got to meet the whole Kinomotos.

"Kinomoto-san! Good afternoon!" He had greeted as Sakura had dragged him to meet her father. He was quite the charming man and he noticed the strong resemblance to Toya though he had brown hair and eyes as well as spectacles. Curiously enough he felt himself relax at the other's presence though he rather thought it was because of the other's magic too. Though it seemed to lack something.

The man had only smiled, "Hello, Potter-san. It's a pleasure to meet you. I have heard so much about you from my children already."

Harry blushed a bit, "All good things I hope. Though I think I only expect that from Sakura-san, she's a nice girl."

Sakura blushed as Kinomoto-san laughed and he felt a flick on his ear, "What are you saying midget? I have good things to say about you."

Harry glared but forced a big smile on his face, "Yeah when I'm the target of your teasing!"

Toya just smirked.

Kinomoto-san however had a smile on his face, "Well you seem to be close, why don't you join us for lunch Potter-san."

Harry sputtered as Sakura nodded, "Oh! Oh, please, join us? It'd be fun! The more the merrier!"

Toya hned, "The Kaiju is right, you're on break too right? Besides, Yuki is joining us too."

Harry looked at the three and was powerless to resist, really, how could he?

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Lunch had been interesting as some family drama had occurred. Tomoyo's mom had apparently known who Kinomoto-san is and there had been some tension.

It had broken however when he brought out two stacks of boxed lunch.

They looked at him in confusion as Yukito asked curiously, "Were you planning on sharing lunch with someone else, Harry-san?"

Harry shook his head, a bright if a bit sheepish smile on his face, "Nope! But you'll see in a moment anyway, why don't you try some of it? It's a mix of French, Chinese and English food."

They nodded in interest and as they had started eating others gradually slowed down as they stared dumbfounded at Yukito and Harry who were eating enough for several people without looking at all disgusting.

"How could you eat that much and not be tall or even be fat? Is this what you meant?" Toya had uttered incredulously as he stared in fascination.

Harry gulped down the food before stating, "Yes, well I can't help it! I just like food. Besides, Yuki's eating just as much as I am!"

"Yeah but Yuki's almost as tall as I am!"

Harry just shrugged, continuing to eat.

Tomoyo however smiled, "These are great food though, who made it Harry-san?"

Harry smiled bashfully, "I did."

They exclaimed at that and Tomoyo's mom had said for the first time, "Your not just a cute girl, your talented too!"

They all stopped for a moment before Toya had burst out laughing and Yukito chuckled as the two young girls giggled. Harry just sighed, gently saying, "Thank you, Ma'am, for the compliment but I'm not a female."

Sonomi had blushed, her mouth open a little in shock as Toya teased as his laughter wound down, "The perfect wife, huh?"

Harry's brow ticked, "It's not like I'm the only one who cooks here! I heard you're a good cook too!"

Toya just snorted, "Yeah but I'm not the one mistaken for a girl?"

Harry growled but Yukito piped in, "You'd look good in an apron though Harry-kun!"

The younger teen gaped at the bespectacled teen as Toya snickered in agreement and the females looked at him in consideration. Harry looked at them wide eyed as they discussed.

"Hoe? Harry-san _would_ look good in one!"

"Oh, I'd want videos of those!"

"Oh daughter of mine, pictures would do, at least we won't need a tv to watch. Green would be the perfect color though—"

"Ooh, Mother, how about with cat ears? Those wide eyes are just perfect for it!"

"Hoe?! Cat ears?! Then with a tail and paw too?!"

They had kept on discussing and Kinomoto-san patted him on the shoulder a genial smile on his face, "Don't mind it Potter-san, in my experience, girls are just usually like that."

Harry nodded unsure, he felt like he should run.

And indeed he should've, somehow they had been able to wrangle a promise from him to wear their thought of costume as soon as they make it.

He didn't know exactly how he agreed to it but he had a feeling Toya's challenging smirk and Yukito's pleading eyes had something to do with it.

Then again, Sakura and Tomoyo's puppy eyes were more than enough.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

The next week, Harry was busy training for the coming tournament in Martial Arts to pay any mind to his growing closeness with the Kinomotos and the people close to them.

Really it was disconcerting how easy it was for these people to get this close to him when no one else had, even his Master who had taken months before he'd even show another face beside his always cheerful one.

When the day of the competition came, in a Dojo another town over, he had felt two magical presence following. He had let them be, trying his best to calm instead the guys who were entering the tournament. His only role in the tournament was to participate in an Expedition Match with two Masters.

He was pretty excited actually and had prepared himself the best he could. This was his first match with Masters outside of Hong Kong. He never had the chance to fight with others when his Master had died.

Since his match was at the end of the tournament he got to watch the matches. He was happy to see that someone from his Dojo won as champion. He had cheered with the rest, jumping up and down with a shout.

Then his match finally came.

It was quite strange to see him with the other two Masters who were in their late twenties to early thirties. He who was barely halfway to his second decade and was much shorter than them, reaching perhaps their chests.

The crowd had been confused at first but after a commentators explanation they had 'oohed' and 'aahed' in amazement. They actually literally made such sounds.

Harry restrained from rolling his eyes but he started with a light stretch since he had already warmed up earlier. He cataloged his opponents, another first for him since he'd be in a three-way-match. None of them knew who their opponents were going to be so he didn't know their names.

One of his opponents, the early thirties man had a calm if a bit derisive look in his face. He was one of the Masters in the Dojo they had defeated and he looked to be out for some payback. His physique was strong, even bear-like but there was a lightness to his stance that was unexpected. He'd probably hit hard and fast but harder than faster, his reach would be long reducing the liability of his unbalanced strength and speed. His torso actually was longer than his lower half. Best way to defeat him would be to tire him out and infuriate him, probably hot headed, he'd need to capitalize on it. A good solid hit on his legs to topple him and his own weight would be against him.

The other however, he was more wary about. He was the late twenties man and he eyed him much more cautiously. He was younger so he was probably better informed about him. Not old enough to brag about experiences and think it would trump talent so would be careful and would not underestimate opponents. His physique was balanced, his strength and speed would be equal but with his size probably only about above average. His advantage would be his cautiousness, he'll use his mind in a fight.

Rolling his shoulders and getting excited he smiled brightly and cheerfully at the two catching them off guard before a referee signaled and they bowed at each other. With another signal, they positioned themselves and the spectators held their breaths.

Another signal and the fight began.

They circled each other slowly, well they tried to, but the bear-like man had quickly engaged the other man in a fight, actually ignoring him.

He stared a bit stunned before narrowing his eyes feeling insulted.

He'd show him never to turn his back on an opponent.

When an opening came he quickly shot off in a flying leap that had his right leg extended. He hit the bigger man's wide chest hard enough to make the other stumble back but did not stop there for as soon as he landed, his other leg was tensed and ready to push his momentum in a circle and sweep the other man off his feet causing him to stumble.

He face the other man calmly and attacked with three kicks that had him backing up away from the other man. They engaged in an exchange of blows that made Harry's blood boil and serve to excite him. He was practically grinning half way through their fight receiving and giving attacks that hit hard. He'd probably bruise spectacularly but the fight was fun and had become more so when the other man attacked.

They were in a proper three-way fight now as they weaved against each other exchanging blows though Harry probably had the least amount of hits with how difficult the two were finding it to hit him.

When the bear-like man was about to hit him however he ducked and let the hit pass over him to their other opponent then slid to the side and roll on the other man's back to slide to the other side and lunge forward to hit the slighter man with two palms out of the mat.

He quickly rolled however to face the last opponent.

They stared at each other for a moment, the other with a glare and him with a bright smile, his enjoyment clear eventually loosening up the glaring man until even he was smiling a bit as they enjoyed the fight.

Then he felt a presence entering the other and watched curiously as to what would happen. He seemed to glow blue, an image of another overlapping him. She was another of the card-beings with elaborately tied hair though some ended by her shoulders. Her outfit was blue and had a red diamond at the middle. She seemed to eye him for a minute her eyes sharp before the image disappeared and he was faced with his male opponent.

Then the other attacked him, far faster than before with a high kick. The wind whistled with the force and speed but he quickly dodged even as his eyes had widened in surprise.

What followed was one of the most intense and fast paced fight he had ever had. The other was nimble and seemed to know a lot of styles, changing with each attack trying to find a hole in his defense even if it shouldn't be possible with how big the man was.

Unfortunately for the other, Harry had always been good with improvising, not to mention his dodging ability had practically tripled with playing with his card-friends. It's kind of hard to beat dodging actual lightning. Though he didn't actually think he'd use it as he knew his body was being augmented by his magic but if his opponent was using magic then he supposed it was only fair to match him.

After a while they seem to be in a stalemate but as the other looked frustrated and had glared, the being inhabiting the other actually gathered magic and his capabilities had doubled. It had forced Harry to up the use of magic himself to keep up but the other's body seem to be giving up, it's body not used to the magic and the actions the card-being was forcing to it. He could already see clear bruising probably from internal bleeding.

He was not the only one to notice however and as he gentled his attacks the other only grew more vicious even as the referee blew his whistle for a stop. Harry had stilled, just to make it obvious he listened to the orders but had quickly engaged in battle as the other went on to attack him.

Getting angry he finally upped it and used magic to subtly coat his hands, a stupefy spell to be exact, that slowed the other until he was sluggishly moving, even if the card-being tried to fight the magic. He growled and quickly executed what looked like a painful maneuver though not really to his flexible body to slither to the others body until he had a hold of him. His legs wrapped around the other's waist as one of his hand took hold around the other's neck and the other hand wrapped around his legs. He brought his hands lightly together to bend the other an unnatural angle and anymore would break his back.

He whispered to the other's ear, "I don't know what card you are but if I have to guess you'd be the Fight. I'm ashamed to see a fighter of your caliber break your personal honor as to inhabit another's body and force it to your will when it's not yours. Specially as to be shameful enough to not accept a lose."

The other seemed to still then slump in defeat. Harry could practically feel the shame and near pout to sulk on the other and he lessened the pressure before finally releasing the other.

He smiled turning him over and smiling at the other's startled face as he crouched and offered a hand, "Come with me, I'd fight with you when I can. I'd love to have a worthy opponent in Martial Arts."

The other seemed to calm then nod lightly before he felt the being leave the other and turned to a card in his hand.

He slipped it in his robe before helping the other man stand as he wobbled disoriented and assisted him to the infirmary.

Well, at least he had shown an incredible fight judging by the peoples cheer.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

The congratulatory party was boisterous and he was mostly having fun but the other presence was distracting him. It seemed so impatient that he was half-afraid the other would do something dangerous so he had made an excuse and went outside, close to the playground.

He found another card-being.

She was petite, looking much like a child dominated by the color pink. It was wearing sleeveless pink dress with puffy pants and her hair was tied in two buns. She also had dark pink almost red eyes and she would have been cute if she wasn't carrying the bus they had ridden today with a small challenging smirk in her face.

Harry gaped for a moment, looking at one from another before pointing to himself questioningly.

She nodded and Harry looked around for a moment before finding a fire truck in the conveniently close firehouse. He pointed his hand at it then concentrated he had never before levitated something as heavy as this but he couldn't let that challenge go.

He sweated a bit but the truck raised and he brought it to him before raising it above his head. Panting a bit he looked at the other amused to find it gaping.

He laughed before grinning breathlessly; she pouted but nodded in defeat so he quickly put the truck back before someone could see. Grinning he offered his hand and the other smiled as she took his hand and before he could worry she'd crush it she only winked and transformed into card.

He wrote his name just as he did with the others and wondered, what'd be next?

At least it'll never be boring.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

The time Harry had spent busy with the tournament had unfortunately been when the high school cultural festival happened.

"Aww, it's too bad I wasn't here to see you dressed as a princess, Jerk. I bet you were none too pleased huh? Big, bad, manly man in a dress?" Harry said teasing as the three of them ate together.

After the time they had lunch together it seemed they just naturally went to join each other for the next lunch breaks.

True, he really was kind of disappointed to not have seen it, it would've been a memory to treasure.

"Toya looked really good as a Cinderella actually, Harry-san." Yukito cheerfully said.

Harry laughed and Toya interrupted, "That doesn't make me feel any better Yuki!"

"Oh, I wish I could see a picture!"

"Oh! Daidoji-san was recording it I believe."

Harry turned to Yukito, "Really? I'll ask for a copy then!"

Toya tsked in irritation, "What's it matter anyway midget? I bet you'd look better in a dress anyway!"

Harry pouted, "But I want to see, besides! I heard Yuki was a can of mackerel? In replacement of the fairy god mother?"

Yukito just nodded clearly unperturbed by the question.

Harry shook his head, "Sometimes, you really scare me Yuki."

Toya sighed nodding in agreement.

The grey haired teen just laughed, "You _would_ look good in a dress Harry-san."

The younger teen almost choked on his food as Toya smirked rubbing the other's back, lightly thumping it.

"He really would, no? He already has the hair too."

Harry glared, "Don't the two of you start getting ideas! I was already roped into Tomoyo-san's whims don't you two add to it!"

Toya just snickered as Yukito hid a smile.

Harry had not bothered to contemplate his comfortableness with the two. It seemed useless to think on it, he'd just have to be careful if it got too far.

For once, he just wanted to enjoy this kind of friendship.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry's soccer club had a training trip planned and he had joined at his card-friends urging.

It had been a disaster in the making.

The trip was in a beach and as a first for Harry, he had really enjoyed it though he had a hard time finding a place for him and his friends to play.

Then something strange seemed to happen.

Things that they had left in the sand kept disappearing, even a whole umbrella.

Harry had not paid it any mind at first but during their morning jog people kept stumbling around until the sand seemed to get stickier and had turned to quicksand. Some had sunk faster and Harry had been unable to do anything.

As one of them got forced to sink to their necks and he by his waist, he couldn't take it anymore and had used magic blowing the sand away.

It had reformed like some giant snake and Harry had called on Watery to drench it, slowing it down and Harry formed a blast of fire just a few spells away from being a fiendfyre and turned it to glass.

Stunned for a moment as it reformed and turned into a card, The Sand, he turned to his team gaping at him in disbelief.

He had panicked and had almost been forced to obliviate all of their memories but Thunder and Watery had shot out and disappeared for a few seconds.

Unfortunately it had been enough for some to recover while some fainted. Those who recovered had freaked out however and called him as such and he was held by his relatives' memory of saying so to him.

When the two card-beings had come back with a third however, the third had assessed the situation and watched as Watery, Thunder and his other card-friends materialized to surround him, even the Sand, who had quickly returned all the things she had swallowed trying to comfort him.

The third, the Erase had made her decision and proceeded to erase the memories of Harry's team.

Harry had stared in confusion for a moment before the cards had explained then he looked at the Erase with such genuine gratitude that the female had blushed a bit before turning into a card in Harry's hands.

Harry had cried then, in happiness and comfort from the card-friends that did not leave him and comforted him.

When they had come back to the Dursley's Harry had treated them all to his homemade crepes and ice cream made with just the right amount of magic to energize, cheer them up and taste simply magical.

He thought, this was probably a decision he'd never regret in his life.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Unfortunately his memory had not disappeared and it had an effect on him. He was despondent for the next days and had been distant to his soccer club.

It had been so obvious that Yukito and Toya had noticed it. Then again the two were quite good at reading him so he couldn't tell.

They had not asked him but they had been extra protective and Toya hadn't even teased him as much, even giving him some chocolates, the treats that guaranteed a genuine smile from him.

However having been like these for most of the week they had finally decided to do something about it on one of his usual visits to the Aquarium.

He had been sitting on the edge of the pool, his feet dipped in the water as even the dolphins seemed to sag and try to comfort him. The two had sat beside him, boxing him between them as they sat rather closely.

"They say dolphins are usually sensitive to people's emotion, its why they're quite lively when people are excited to see them and mostly quiet when they sense negative emotions. They're like children that way, aside from the playfulness, their sensitivity to other's emotions are much like children's."

Harry had just hummed noncommittally.

Toya groaned, though his voice was even, "What he means, midget, is even the dolphins are morose around you. What's the matter?"

Harry sighed before answering, "Nothing! I'll be fine!"

Yukito looked concerned before nudging the other with his shoulder, "I'm sure you will be, but we'd like it if you were better sooner if we helped. I think I miss your smiles."

Harry had smiled a little before it slowly got bigger more cheerful, his eyes closing but before he could even utter a word Toya had cut in.

"Don't insult us like that; I think we know you better by now, tell us what's wrong, Harry."

The younger teen's smile dropped turning into a wry one as he glanced at the taller dark haired male whose intense eyes were on him. Non judgmental, steady and accepting of whatever he might reveal.

He glanced at the other by his side and the grey haired teen only nodded in encouragement and agreement, looking open and warm.

Harry sighed before leaning back in his hands to look up the sky, which had dimmed with the clouds covering it. He suspected Cloud's work however and smiled a bit, "What am I supposed to feel when people who seemed to like me said I'm a freak? That I'm unnatural, a monster even?"

The two's breath hitched and Toya was the first to speak plopping down on his back to lie down and spread his arms, "Why would you believe them? Do they matter? If they don't then ignore it, those people who matter won't care anyway."

Harry closed his eyes, "It's not that easy though."

Yukito chuckled before slowly pushing the other to lie down too as he did, their heads landing on Toya's outstretched arm as the taller teen grunted at the weight, "It is easy Harry-san. If you only just pay attention to those close to you, you'll see who matters and they're opinions are all you should care about. If they truly are your friend or family then they won't care and accept you just as you are."

Harry laughed a bit as his head leaned on Toya's shoulder and Yukito's head leaned on his head.

Toya sighed, "Where did it come from anyway? Why'd anyone say that to you?"

"Just some people I know,' Harry answered, before continuing, 'I guess because of what I can do? I mean isn't it weird that a fourteen almost fifteen year old is attending University already? That I'm even teaching or working as a medic already?' Not to mention my magic, 'And my Martial Arts? Aren't I too young to achieve a mastery level with it?"

Yukito sighed gently, bumping his shoulder to the other, "I think it's amazing even if it's unusual. Anything you do, you're still you, maybe impossible, unbelievable and weird, it's only extraordinary to me."

"Is this about the incident at your tournament?" Toya interrupted abruptly.

Yukito's brows furrowed before widening, "Of course! Where else would it come from huh? _I_ think you were amazing!"

Harry looked at the two with wide eyes, "How did you know about that?!"

Toya tsked, "The internet of course, besides some teacher's liked to brag, the school's full of gossipers."

Yukito chuckled, "Yeah, we watched all your matches, there were good videos."

The green eyes teen blinked before laughing hard.

"Where have you two been my whole life? Couldn't you come sooner?"

Toya just snorted nudging the other, "Where have _you_ been in our life, had a hard time stretching up to look for us?"

Harry playfully glared, a small smile on his face, far more genuine than any of his previous ones. "Are you kidding me? You're Jerkness was just too potent that it had me turning to the other direction."

"That's not even a word, midget!"

"Well it is to me now!"

Yukito chuckled making Harry turn to him and the other smiled genuinely too snuggling to the other, his head coming to the crook of the spectacled teen's neck, "I like you better Yuki! I would've found you earlier if I had just been even in the same building as you!"

The grey haired teen blinked actually hugging the other, "I would've loved to have met you sooner too, Harry-san."

Harry blinked at the hug but only moved closer, turning his back to Toya, "Just Harry is fine, Yuki."

Yukito's eyes crinkled staring at Toya's eyes, which were soft as they looked at them, "Harry it is then."

Toya smirked turning too so his head touched Harry's and bumped with Yukito's, the arm under the two's heads curling a bit to hug Yukito and his other hand hugging Harry's waist to touch the younger teen's hand that was curling around Yukito's too. Sighing a bit in contentment he said, smirk still evident in his tone, "Can I call you Harry then?"

Said male blinked even as his eyes turned back to being half-lidded, feeling safe and comfortable, content and warm like he'd never been before, "You already call me whatever you want Jerk."

"Then call me Toya."

The two older males thought the smaller male had actually fallen asleep but after a while a quiet voice said, "Thank you, Toya, Yukito. Thank you both of you."

In an almost whisper that the two still heard, "Don't go breaking me too…"

The two looked at each other in the eyes, promise in their gazes.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry had not been surprised when the week his birthday just happened to be in the Dursley's had chosen to go back in England as a vacation.

The family had rarely gone back but they made sure to occasionally do so to visit Aunt Marge, they just made sure to do it on his birthday, another of their way to mock him for being alone even as their family is complete and he was not included.

He'd really rather not go though, certain that he'd probably be unable to prevent himself from fighting with the woman and her dogs. He might kill one or maybe both.

He was surprised however to find a bunch of people in front of the door on his birthday.

"Surprise!"

Harry had sputtered, "What are you all doing here?!"

Toya had just tsked, "Bringing the party to you, what else? Aren't you going to let us in, midget?"

A bunch of smaller people had then glared at him and Sakura and Syaoran both stomped on his foot causing him to yelp in pain. Harry snickered and let them in, bewildered.

The whole Kinomoto family were here, as was the Daidoji family and Yukito of course, along with Sakura's friends.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry finally asked his curiosity spilling over.

Toya had just grunted, "Well you didn't have any plans and you said your relatives were going away so we came here. Yukito, organized it."

Yukito smiled lightly hugging the smaller teen, "No one should be alone on their birthday."

And Harry tried to blink back tears.

What followed was the most fun birthday he had.

He had thanked them profusely for the gifts they had given him though one of the most memorable was Sakura's gift.

"It's a sun brooch! It reminded me of you, like a sun, you're bright and unyielding attracting people to you, nurturing them and brightening their life!"

Harry had laughed, finding the description strangely accurate though he had elbowed Toya as he added, "Like the sun, he can burn too—ow!"

"Well, you're like a star, Sakura-san. Bright and cheering other's on with your inner brightness, leading others to safety and serving as inspiration."

The girl had laughed as the other's agreed.

Another was Syaoran's.

"It's from me, made specially for you, Harry-san. A token of friendship from the Li Clan too." He had said, blushing a bit.

Harry had only smiled amused and on a whim actually kissed the other's cheek saying, "A token of friendship too, we do it all the time in France!"

The younger boy's blush had brightened and Toya had glared at him as Yukito looked amused along with others.

He had opened the elaborate box to find clothing. A well done beautiful clothing. There were several in the box and they were all Chinese clothing, specially made for Martial Arts and he could feel the protective magic in it. Though he had the feeling the Matriarch probably had ulterior motives for this Syaoran was genuine so he thanked the other genuinely and even hugged him again, "Tell you what, when I have time, we'll train together."

Syaoran almost looked ready to faint to the others amusement.

Another was of course from Toya and Yukito. The two had actually given him a skateboard complete with protective gear.

Yukito had explained as he stared speechless, "We saw you looking at one and this way you could join us when we use our bikes and Sakura-san's rollerblades."

Harry had looked at the spectacled teen then tackled him in gratitude; no one had given him something for his age. It had always been books or gadgets, clothes and science equipment, no toys just for him.

"Oi! I paid for that too, midget!" Toya had piped up in mock irritation even as his eyes were warm.

Harry had laughed and hugged the other too though forcing him to bend to his height, making the taller of them mockingly groan as his back protested.

The best birthday he had ever had.

As they all left, Harry was left with the party's mess, though it was hard to convince them, he had won even against Yukito. They had after all prepared all of this; it was only right he clean up at least.

He looked at the small mountain of gifts in bewildered surprise again, people from school and well his fangirls and boys had apparently heard of his birthday and though Toya and Yukito had prevented them from coming they were still left with delivering the gifts.

Shaking his head he went to start on cleaning before his card-friends materialized.

Some had quickly shot out while the others clamored to the gifts and others led him to sit. Confused he looked at them a bit amused before the other returned.

He found them presenting five, well what looked like card-beings. One looked much like a mermaid too, though less sharp than Watery. Another was small like a fairy with a puffy dress and hair along with what looked like a small wand. The other looked like a beautiful harpy with its bird like body. The last mostly humanoid being, looked like a young woman with long hair and what looked like a musical note headpiece. The last was a thin book though it still had the same magical signature as the other card-beings; he remembered it as a gift from Yanagisawa-san.

Curious now he waited as the harpy-like being and the one with the musical note headpiece took a deep breath then actually sang. It took a few moments for him to comprehend that they were seeing a Happy Birthday song as the others seemed to dance along as Flower gave him a bouquet too.

He cried a bit with happy tears and said a sincere thank you causing the two to blush lightly and transform to cards in his hands, The Voice and The Song.

He wrote his name before releasing them back and they turned to the mermaid like being as she smiled at him gently before she burst to bubbles and seemed to cover the whole room, in its wake were pristinely clean places and furniture the trash though pile in a corner that he just banished to the trash with a wave of his hand causing the mermaid to materialize and clap in delight before transforming to a card in his hand, The Bubbles.

He wrote his name before releasing her again and waiting for something to happen again, the book came forward then opening by its own in his hands, he noticed a story but the Voice had told him in his own voice nonetheless, "Anything you write in it will exist and remain until you close it!"

He tried to say something but he had turned mute and looked with wide eyes at the Voice, she only giggled a bit, it was disturbing to hear his voice do that, then returned his voice to him.

"Okay, then." And proceeded to summon a pen and write party decorations in the room along with making it bigger and turning it into an indoor beach. "Wow! This is amazing!"

The other card-beings agreed before it disappeared as the book turned into a card and Harry hastily wrote his name to return the beach.

The last, the puffy sprite had turned closer to him smiling before she made a gesture to the Rain which she obliged and soon made a downpour. The fairy waved her wand though and the rain turned to ice cream!

Delighted Harry had clapped and thanked her profusely before telling her of his recipes and they made dessert in tandem as Harry made food to feed his card-friends though not before the fairy had turned into a card, The Sweet, and he wrote his name.

The best birthday indeed.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please Leave a kudos or a comment, any help is appreciated.
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/jarvadqreader
> 
> Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Harry had been busy since summer started; the Martial Arts Tournament and the training trip at the beach his only reprieve from the hospital. Did summer bring suicidal tendencies in people? He had treated a _lot_ of them in the emergency room. His birthday party was a welcome surprise too, specially since it was the first he had seen Toya and Yukito after they had went for a planned trip. He had actually missed the two and it had baffled him. He knew they would return but he had missed them more than the few friends he made from France.

He shook the thought off however as he carefully tied his yukata. Another welcome surprise was the summer festival he hadn't had the time to go to. The Kinomotos and Yuki had invited him and he was curious, it would be a first for him too.

Smoothing out any perceived wrinkles off his yukata, he eyed it critically along with his card-friends out and about. The yukata was beautiful and of high quality, depicting the bright colors of the sun just rising, a mix of oranges, yellow and red that complimented his admittedly bright coloring. He wryly thought as he attached Sakura's gifted brooch, he certainly embraced being a sun.

He next eyed his hair and wondered what to do with it but before he could his mostly humanoid card-friends stopped him. Bubbles actually thoroughly cleaned his hair and attire even if he had already done so earlier, making it shine and Watery, Sweet, Power and surprisingly Fight was eyeing the mass of waves intently.

He sighed and let them be. He didn't know how exactly they'd know what to do but chalked it up to being female.

He wouldn't know.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Sakura, Tomoyo, Yukito, Toya and Syaoran were surprised when they saw Harry arrive. They had waited for the teen at their agreed meeting place and it was unfortunate, in Toya's case, when Syaoran had come by them. Now, the three children had bright blushes in their faces looking at the teen in awe along with the two older teens who couldn't help but stare intensely at the male. They _really_ couldn't help it and neither could the other people around them who were staring at Harry mesmerized.

The teen had walked to them gracefully and regally unbothered by his beautiful yukata as if he was used to wearing it when they knew he wasn't. Tomoyo had after all helped the teen buy it when said teen didn't know how to even put it on. He had the kind of fluent grace that suggested comfort in their bodies and Harry definitely showcased it. His hair was down but half of it was in an elaborate bun that had what looked like sparkling gems at it (though they were actually candies Sweet had made) and ribbons that were vaguely familiar. They eventually recognized it as part of Syaoran's gift and their eyes zeroed in on the sun brooch too. Some of his hair cascaded gently in front and he looked very much like a noble princess except for the fact that he seemed to carry a predatorial grace that was characteristic to a Martial Arts practitioner. He was breathtaking to watch.

Toya was the first to speak, "What? You took as long as a woman to prepare, midget?"

Harry just glared at him though he also snorted when Sakura and Syaoran stomped on his feet causing him to curse. "No your Jerkness, Sorry I am late though, for some reason people kept stopping me."

Tomoyo was rapidly capturing pictures and trailing her recorder at the green eyed teen, murmuring amazed, "I wouldn't be surprised, Harry-kun. You look simply beautiful! The yukata suits you perfectly, we made the right choice with it. Come on Sakura-chan, stand with Harry-kun! I want to see you both together!"

Harry laughed a bit as Sakura was pushed to him blushing, he hugged the girl lightly and said, heartfelt and genuinely smiling, "I really do thank you for the brooch Sakura-san. It's beautiful."

Sakura only smiled, her face reddening further and giving a small nod. Harry turned to Syaoran who was staring at him awed too. He gave the boy a small hug as well, "Thank you again, Li-kun. Sorry about not having time to practice with you but I should be free sometime next week. We could practice then."

Syaoran only nodded dumbly stuttering a bit as he thanked him.

Harry grinned at the others, "So! Where to first?"

Yukito chuckled holding out an arm, "Come on then Ouji-sama, I shall escort you."

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

They spent the evening having fun even as some stares definitely lingered on Harry, causing Toya and surprisingly Syaoran to become overprotective.

Harry was oblivious to it however just enjoying his time chatting with Sakura and Tomoyo and eating with Yuki as the two of them never seem to lose their appetite. It was amusing however when Toya and Syaoran fought over for prices to give the two girls and Harry only for Harry to win over them. Toya would grumble but Syaoran would only look in awe, the kid seemed to think of him as some sort of hero. More surprisingly perhaps though was when Yukito suddenly vanished only to come back with five truly gigantic prizes to give to them.

The evening wore on until Harry excused himself the moment he felt a card.

It was by a small clearing hidden beneath a big tree and he opened a palm as a glowing light settled above it. He smiled beatifically at the card-being and looked around the other balls of light before concentrating and turning them to different colors, "To make it even more beautiful."

The card-being had clapped enthusiastically and made the glowing lights twinkle producing lovely effects before turning into a card.

He wrote his name in flourish and released it immediately to bring such beautiful glows when they had sat to watch the fireworks. He was too distracted to notice when Toya and Yukito took a hold of his hands but the feeling of warmth that their hands and the Glow brought was impossible to ignore.

Or forget.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry hummed as he skateboarded to his, Sakura and Tomoyo's meeting place. The girls had asked him to help with Sakura's last homework and he agreed, even offering to check their other homework. He had a rare free day and the day was nice. He definitely liked the feel of wind on his face when he skateboarded.

Arriving by the library he cheerfully greeted the two girls before they stepped inside. He let them go first as he deposited his skateboard and pads at the baggage counter before following. He found to his surprise, the two girls with Syaoran.

He whispered, "Hey girls, Li-kun. You doing your work here?"

The Li heir seemed to still before looking at him with comically wide eyes and blushing as he nodded. Harry was used to it though and paid it no mind, "Want to join us? We're reviewing."

The boy nodded a bit stiffly before offering to do it in his booth, causing the two girls to stare at the boy a bit amused and giggling, Syaoran had after all denied them the use of his table but with Harry he just agreed.

As the time passed, they did their works amiably and Harry only added minor adjustments to their work. A couple of hours in though they abruptly told him they needed to go. Confused but willing to go along, Harry and Tomoyo were left to clean up as Sakura and Syaoran rushed out apologizing.

He waved it off before letting Tomoyo go ahead as he returned the books to their proper places and went to retrieve his skateboard. When he followed them outside he was surprised to find them gone but heard Sakura's distant shout and followed.

His eyes widened when he caught sight of Sakura and Syaoran in the river before going through his Medic mode ( _mother-hen_ mode) and quickly urged the two to get out of the water. He caught their sheepish and red faces but only sighed resignedly and smiling in assurance as he looked them over.

"Well apart from a few bruises, you two are fine. But, we need to get you both cleaned and dried to prevent the possibility of cold. Are any of your houses close by?"

Syaoran immediately volunteered, "We can dry by my place. It's only two streets over."

Harry nodded approvingly and shushed any protests Sakura made.

He was worrying over their health too much.

They needed to get cleaned and dried _immediately_.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Arriving at Syaoran's place however was a surprise in the form of a Chinese girl. The place was pretty luxurious for a boy and his butler to stay in and Sakura and Tomoyo were a bit amazed, more so for Sakura. Syaoran was a good host at first, talking with them calmly and giving Sakura the change of clothes, providing a towel to dry her and offering tea but the moment the Chinese girl hung off of him he reverted to a brat.

Harry eyed them amused as the girl spoke rapidly in Chinese but paid attention when the girl caught sight of him. She stilled and her eyes widened, her mouth dropping open before rudely pointing at him, " _C-_ _Chìliè z-zhī n-nù_ ".

He took no offense however smiling amused as Syaoran eventually hissed at the girl for being disrespectful. She immediately composed herself bowing to him, "I am sorry, Master. My name is Li Meiling, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Harry just waved it off, his eyes crinkling in mirth, "No need, I am happy to meet you Li-san."

She quickly waved her arms, "NO, no! If it's alright! Just call me Meiling, Master. It'll be confusing to address me so with Syaoran here too."

Nodding Harry answered, "Meiling-san then. You may call me by my name too, Li-kun's been very stubborn about calling me Harry as well, I can just tell you won't, we'd be good friends!"

Meiling nodded vigorously, "I won't! It's Harry-san then!"

Syaoran actually sulked, a minuscule pout on his face, muttering, "It's disrespectful to call you with such familiarity."

"But Li-kun, it's also disrespectful to disregard my wishes."

Meiling nodded supportively looking at Syaoran with wide eyes until finally he blushed and acquiesced, "O-okay Harry-san but I would be honored to be called Syaoran by you too."

Harry nodded smiling, hiding his fist pump but the other two girls saw, causing them to giggle. Unfortunately, this caused Meiling's attention to snap to the two and after seeing what Sakura was wearing, well.

Chaos ensued.

Meiling was apparently Syaoran's fiancé, and the girl believed that Sakura was after Syaoran. Harry wasn't surprised, such Clans, specially magical clans, as what's abundant in eastern countries, were very traditional and private. Meiling was even probably a cousin.

Curiously enough, Harry could not feel any sort of magical presence in her. Shrugging it off he just continued to watch the free entertainment amused.

He just knew this would take long.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

It did take long that day.

Meiling was a very competitive person and it showed the following weeks when she kept on challenging Sakura. Thankfully no one got too hurt and it proved far more entertaining for Harry anyway. Specially since it seemed more like a one-sided rivalry when Sakura could scarcely care and instead just wanted to get along with everyone and have fun.

The rest of the summer was spent eventfully as Harry prepared for the start of school as a student and a nurse. He had finished with top marks again and he was content enough that he didn't even spare the Dursley's some gloating. He even enjoyed the training with Syaoran and Meiling, who joined after finding out about it.

The two were excellent Martial Artists but they were a bit too rigid, too conscious of their posture and positioning that they become stiff at times instead of flawless. He had helped them and gave them quite the workout but they enjoyed it, actually thanking him after every session even as they laid sore and panting. He was starting to enjoy teaching.

The moment school started however, it was back to increasing fangirls and a busy infirmary. The weeks seemed to pass by quickly. That is, until Toya and Yukito had apparently had enough with his exhaustion and forced him to take a break.

Their form of taking a break however was to go to Toya's house and eat.

Which somehow meant _he_ should be baking.

"Tomoyo-san, is this really necessary?" he asked tugging at the frilly apron, aiming a glare at the snickering Kinomoto brother.

"Of course! We never had the time to during summer, Harry-kun! It's been months, besides you look very adorable, Okaa-san will be pleased." The beautiful little lady cheerfully said all the while recording as Sakura joined with her own apron and cat ears.

Tugging at his own, he sighed, "Can I at least take off the paws? How am I supposed to bake?"

Tomoyo seemed to be seriously debating on it before reluctantly nodding, causing Harry to immediately take said paws off. He breathed in relief, doing his best to ignore the still snickering Kinomoto.

He turned to the kitchen beckoning Sakura and asking her to help as Tomoyo recorded in the background. As they started baking he finally had enough of the continuous snickering and smiled sweetly to Yukito, "Tell you what, Yuki, since a certain someone has nothing better to do than waste air how about you take the first taste? You can even have most of it, well, both of us anyway."

Yukito chuckled glancing at the slowly winding down Toya, "Why not Harry? I bet whatever you and Sakura-san make will be delicious."

Sakura and Harry smiled pleased at the bespectacled teen that is until Toya scoffed, "The Kaiju and the midget? They'll probably burn something Yuki, come on let's step back a bit."

The two insulted glared at the dark haired older teen saying at the exact same time, "Just you wait your Jerkness/Onii-san you won't get any."

Tomoyo practically squealed at the adorableness but Toya only smirked.

Which he later _did_ regret.

Apparently Harry did have a talent in baking. It was even better than his cooking and with his guidance Sakura had made a good strawberry cheesecake and red velvet combination. It was a piece of heaven and Yukito practically moaned at the taste.

Harry and Sakura were very smug as Toya scowled sulking.

Said 'midget' however wanted the older teen to suffer a bit and went to the restroom first to delay the time he and Sakura would eventually give the teen his own slice.

However he really did take longer than he intended when a small card being touched him and he shrank to a very, _very,_ small size. His brow ticked as his immediate thought was Toya's reaction to this and he could just imagine being called pea-sized _sensei_ with an infuriating smirk. He huffed, rolling his eyes before performing a spell and returning to his normal size.

The sprite like card-being gaped at him in shock but he just grinned mischievously, receiving a narrowed glare in return. She touched him again and he shrank but he kept returning to his normal size. The sprite grew frustrated but didn't stop, that is until Harry stayed small and shrank other items in the room to make a small space for him to rest. It was getting pretty tiring and not to mention disorienting, changing sizes like that. The card-being stared wide eyed before finally smiling just as mischievously and they had fun shrinking and enlarging things until he heard a call from Sakura.

They both laughed before Harry returned to his original size and the card-being turned into her card form, The Little.

He signed it and tucked it securely with the others before coming back downstairs.

Toya immediately grumbled, "Took you long enough, midget. Why are you such a girl when it comes to bathroom breaks?"

Harry just rolled his eyes as Sakura took offense and stomped on her brother's foot as usual. He took a large slice and finally gave it to Toya, "Here your Grumpiness, before you turn into a troll or something."

The others laughed and giggled as Toya only rolled his eyes and not even showing a hint of shame as he tasted the cake, Harry and Sakura waited in bated breath for the verdict before the older teen smirked teasingly, "Good enough I guess."

The two bakers glared at him looking much like a hissing cat with their get up before Toya rolled his eyes again, ruffling Sakura's hair and combing his hand through Harry's, "Relax, it's very good."

The two flushed smiling as Yukito chuckled doing what Toya did to them too.

All in all it _was_ a relaxing day.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Keroberos scratched his head lounging in Sakura's room as he ate what she and the smart guy made. It was very delicious but he couldn't help but think about the Card he had felt earlier. He knew he felt one and just as the others this one mysteriously disappeared.

He could still feel the connection to them; after all, most of those were under his jurisdiction. But, he could not find them anymore. He knew they were fine too but he was getting worried, Sakura had been capturing a lot of Cards under the Moon but she should have encountered more under his.

He stretched, oh well, it'll be some time before Sakura caught them all anyway.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry had been busy preparing for the upcoming Soccer Tournament but he was not busy enough to miss the news that Toya had apparently fell off a cliff.

He had immediately headed to the Kinomoto residence, saying a rushed greeting to the Patriarch before immediately bolting to Toya's room once he had the permission to enter. He apparently could not ignore manners.

Sakura was by the door as he burst through it to find Toya sitting up in his bed with Yukito nearby. For a moment they stared at each other frozen before Harry rushed to Toya's side and punch the teen hard enough that he _really_ felt it, judging by the pained yelp.

He breathed deeply for a moment, Toya remaining uncharacteristically silent. He expected some teasing by now but he didn't know if he could refrain himself from beating the other to a pulp.

Yukito gently guided him to sit on the bed and wrapped an arm around him to calm him down as he held Toya's hand in the other. They were silent for a while before Harry's blazing, glassy eyes settled on Toya. The teen did not flinch nor look away however and waited for the other to speak.

"You _idiot_. I was so worried…I-I feared the worst the moment I heard the news. I practically felt as though my heart _stopped_. I only heard the part about you falling off a _damned cliff_ before rushing here. I thought… _not again_ …I-I don't think I could bear another death…another unsaid goodbye…I…"

Toya had immediately surged to hug the younger teen between him and Yukito. Their holds tight, as he ignored the throb from his head.

No one spoke until Harry drew them closer, whispering, "What are you doing to me?"

Yukito combed his finger through the shorter teen's silky hair. It was cascading down his back, testament to how he had rushed here and gently said, "You are just learning to really care Harry. Just us we are to you."

Harry's head tucked in between Yukito and Toya's connecting shoulders, his mind flashing back to five _killed_ faces and one glassy pair of eyes, "I cared. I got hurt."

Toya calmly asked, "And you're giving up caring? There's nothing we can do that would not lead to some pain, Harry. You know that more than most. I didn't peg you as coward though. I thought you're stubborn enough to come back for more."

Harry chuckled a bit wetly, aware that he was crying, he had been _so_ scared, his mind had blanked and he was consumed with the mindless need to make sure Toya was okay. Finding him sitting up but somehow looking vulnerable with the bandages in his head moved something in him. He had not meant to react so strongly but as usual with these two, he never had much control of anything.

"That's probably the longest sentence I ever heard from you, Toya. Careful, you're being _talkative_ ; we might need to take you to a hospital."

Yukito chuckled with him as Toya smiled slightly.

They were okay.

 _This_ was okay.

They were right. He was _not_ a coward.

He _was_ stubborn enough to be bull headed and risk the pain for the warmth in caring he had glimpsed.

What had he been afraid of really?

_Where_ _**had** _ _these two been his whole life?_

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Sakura closed the door quietly, her eyes wide.

When she stood frozen, unable to move as she watched the spectacle, she felt such a painful tug at her heart that it caused her to lose a breath.

She couldn't comprehend, not yet, but somehow she knew there was something there. Something powerful and beautiful.

And something she could not be a part of.

She closed her eyes before opening it again with a bright smile.

She had a guest in the house. She needed to be a good host.

She couldn't afford to think right now.

She wouldn't.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry had spent the next few days spending a lot of time beside the concussed and bruised teen with Yukito.

Several times he had been tempted to administer a potion but refrained with everything he had. He knew the consequences were dire; breaking a law had never been anything but. However he wanted to see Toya stronger already and it was driving him up the wall it didn't matter that he knew the teen's family was magical, _he_ didn't know for sure if they actively practice so he had no right exposing the magical world.

Finally after a couple of days, as the three laid on the bed, Harry on Toya's stomach and Yukito on his, he started talking a bit about himself. He knew they had questions and there was one that was easily recognizable in their eyes. He had waited for them to ask but they never did. So he did something he had done probably only once in his life. He opened himself up to trust.

"In Hong Kong, I had a Master...He rarely took on a student but he said he saw something in me. Something, 'snorting a bit he continued,' 'pure and bright'. He trained me and I surpassed limits. Broke a couple of records."

Silently the two only listened, Toya's hand running through his hair and Yukito's eyes were close but clearly not asleep as he played with his hand. He swallowed, the comfortable atmosphere getting to him, "It was funny really, I was thin and considered a genius, having the capability to skip grades. Everyone stereotypically thought I wouldn't be good physically even if I proved them wrong. I was quite a good soccer player you know, not really the best but easily one of them."

He paused for a breath before continuing, "The most I had expected in Martial Arts was to be capable of defending myself. I never wanted to be so weak again. I didn't expect to be so good at it. Unfortunately, it wasn't easy being advanced. People are so fickle. They expect a lot from me but if I don't meet it they throw me away." Their hands tightened their hold and his eyes drooped a bit in relaxation, a complete contrast to what he should be feeling, "I never had many true friends and certainly no one had been as close as the two of you and some people here are coming to be. I only had one that was closer than anyone had ever been. It was my Master."

"He taught me patience, humility, thoroughness, confidence in my abilities and many more but the most important to me. He taught me _of families_."

For a moment they were peaceful but Harry had to break it.

"Then he was killed."

The grips on him abruptly stilled before becoming firmer, alert and he just knew they were memorizing everything he would say. It felt strangely euphoric, feeling such intense attention on him but he continued, "He's dead but he left me most of what he had. Who he was. Even when he still had blood family left."

"It was sudden. No warnings. No goodbyes. No closure. He was just dead."

Then they all fell silent. Toya and Yukito said no words of condolences but strangely enough their silent comfort and support was worth more than any of the empty platitudes he had received from various others who claimed closeness with his Master.

He felt lighter than air.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

The next few days Harry spent in the company of his card friends avoiding Yukito and Toya. After their talk Harry had freaked out in his room at the fact that he had given those two some of his trust. So for the first few days, he spent playing with the cards.

One good thing that came out of it was the addition to their family, The Big. She looked like Little's sister and said card-being had been the one to lead her to them.

The Big was remarkably gentle for being, well, big. Though she had tact about the size of a pea so more often than not was not very subtle at all. Harry had recruited her however to prank the Dursleys. One moment they'd enlarge a frying pan then they'd make it small again. His relatives would have blamed him if not for the fact that they could clearly see him in front of them so they couldn't prove anything. They had quite the fun and the Big smiled hugely before turning into a card.

But then, after a few more days, Toya and Yukito had caught up with him. Though he really should've expected it, the two would have no problem cornering him and corner him they did. They even used other teachers for their trap.

He had come to a teacher's office when he was called but when he arrived the two were waiting for him and had immediately locked them in.

For a moment they stared at each other before Toya broke the silence, "I thought you wouldn't be a coward."

Harry shook his head growling a bit, "That's not it, you don't understand."

Yukito slowly stepped closer to him, "Well Harry, we wouldn't know if you don't give us the chance to. I thought we were friends?"

Harry hissed looking at them with a bit of frightened glare, "That's just it! I don't have friends _friends_ , those type of friends that are true to you and you could trust and rely on. As far as I remember it had always been me and me alone. Then you two come and suddenly you're closer to me faster than anyone ever managed. Even my Master! It took him months before I came to trust him but you two made it so easy!"

The two looked at him stunned and he continued, "That scares me. When you're too close, the pain you'd cause would be greater. And I'm not ready yet. I _am not_ ready to accept others so close to me."

Toya just sighed before striding to him and ruffling his hair, "You're supposed to be the genius, then why do you have to be so idiotic?"

Yukito chuckled coming closer to them and hugging the shortest of them with an arm, "What he means is of course, you should have talked with us. If you had we could've found a solution, maybe even slowing the pace of our friendship. Truly, Harry, you are not the only one disconcerted."

Harry finally sighed slumping to the arm around him causing Yukito to lightly sway chuckling as Toya was then forced to hold them both. Harry smirked a little before saying, "I just needed time to come to terms with it."

Toya scoffed, "You're telling us that you would have come to us willingly? Please, you needed the push."

Harry glared at the taller teen punching him a bit and making him grunt. Yukito intervened smiling knowing that they could go on for a while, "Toya just can't admit he missed you too Harry."

Said teen sputtered as Harry blushed but stared at the teen smugly, Toya just rolled his eyes and squeezed the two of them tighter, "Brat, quit over thinking things, you should've just told us because you are not the only one weirded out by it. Me and Yukito had always been friends, ever since we met and if you haven't noticed no one had been added with us. Then you come along and seamlessly fit. We're just going with the flow here, it's not exactly a bad thing. You're a good cook anyway."

Yukito laughed as Harry was the one left spluttering , "Cook!? Now I know why! And it's 'Yukito and I' jerk, use the proper words."

Toya just rolled his eyes smirking.

The bespectacled teen smiled, "What he means is that you're not alone in this. Just don't think about it and go with the flow, ne? Everything will turn out fine."

Harry stared at the two silently, he had heard that words a couple of times now and had never believed them. But as usual with these two he couldn't help but believe. He didn't know if he'd come to regret this later, there was a great possibility of it and a greater chance of him getting hurt.

He sighed, smiling softly and sincerely, probably his first truly genuine smile he gave to another human being other than his Master.

He wasn't a child of both Gryffindors for nothing.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry had to go away for a seminar in his studies and a resource for his coming thesis. He'd have to leave for Tokyo but it would be a nice experience, even if it came at a wrong time. After their talk he really had just let go and it was getting easier to just go with the flow as Yukito said. It really was weird how comfortable they were with each other already but he was getting used to it and adapting. The seminar would cut through the good flow they had but he didn't have any choice so he went.

Of course he had forgotten to tell the other two and he didn't have their numbers nor they his so he was cut from communicating with them.

Sighing he stared at his phone, finally he just turned it off, he needed to concentrate anyway, he was close to graduating then he could get degrees.

He'd just have to deal with their annoyance when he comes back.

Strangely enough he felt a shiver travel down his spine.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Now he knew why.

Staring at the two, _two,_ glares at him he shrinked back. The moment he had arrived at school the two had come the earliest they could. He suspected they even cut class. Eyeing them a bit nervously, his mind not even going to the fact that he could probably beat them to a pulp, he thought Toya's glare was scary but it was simply nothing on Yukito's who he had _never_ seen so much as narrow his eyes.

Gulping he stepped back and they started.

"Why didn't you tell us?" was Toya's calm demand but he could hear the slight edge to it.

"I didn't think it was necessary?" he foolishly blurted out.

Yukito was quick to answer, "You don't think it was necessary to inform us that you were going to be gone for almost three weeks?"

Harry was silent and Toya growled, "You idiot, you actually worried us, we thought something happened to you and we had to know it from the principal what your reason was even when _we're_ supposed to be your _friends._ "

Harry's eyes narrowed and he hissed, "What, just because we're friends you have a right to know everything that I do?"

At this the two deflated, taking Harry aback and shook their heads, Yukito sighed as Toya ran a hand through his hair. Yukito walked closer to him and hugged him with an arm, "No, but we'd appreciate if you gave us a warning. We wouldn't have minded if it was a couple of days though we'd like it if you told us too but three weeks? We were worried and well we asked your relatives."

Harry who had relaxed at the bespectacled teen's words tensed at the mention of his relatives. The two noticed and exchanged glances before Toya finally groaned walking to him and slugging a long arm around him, over Yukito's and said, "We don't like them but we think you can protect yourself, you certainly had before we came along and we are not questioning you. But we want you to know that we _are_ here and we'd always side with. Unless of course, you do something stupid again like hide from us—"

Harry sighed relaxing at the others words, "You are not letting that go anytime soon are you?"

Toya just smirked, "But it means that we're here for you and you should spend more time with us instead of your relatives' house. I couldn't stand ten minutes with them, I don't know how you actually live with them."

Harry laughed as Yukito chuckled and added hopefully, "This means sleepovers at our houses and you could let us sample your cooking."

Harry laughed again, "It's always about the food isn't it?"

Toya smirked, "Well it's a big part, your talent with it far surpasses your height anyway."

The green eyed teen rolled his eyes and elbowed the other, "Jerk."

Yukito just smiled widely, "So sleepovers?"

Harry shook his head, "Why not? I never had one anyway."

The two exchanged glances and Harry smiled wryly.

Well this wasn't what he expected how it'd go.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry had noticed the after he came back something different about Toya. He and Yukito exchanged glances over it but it didn't seem detrimental and let it go. He later found out it was because of the Kinomoto's past close friend.

He wanted to ask but thought it too private to talk about so let it go even as he felt a weird tightening at his heart over the mention of it. He didn't pay it any mind however as Toya actually seemed to open up more. Talking longer than he usually does and seeming just…lighter even if he hadn't realized he carried some weight before.

So he forgot all about the past friend and focused on the present even when he saw Yukito frown over it from time to time until he finally just told the other, "The past is the past Yuki, we're here now, we're better friends and she just lost a friend she could never replace. Even now, Toya can't seem to trust her anymore, we'll just have to be better."

The other had chuckled shaking his head before agreeing and the three had became closer together.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry was again, playing with his Card-friends. A game of tag to be precise that had certain restrictions. For one they had to stay up in trees and they were divided to different colors. Every one's color indicated the color they could also only stand on so if they were caught by hand or by standing in a colored branch they weren't supposed to be in then they were it.

It was quite challenging and brought out different strategies in them, even teaming up on occasions but it was brought to a halt when the Card-beings simultaneously stared at one direction. Harry looked at what they were looking at curiously before Thunder and Jump were off to that direction.

He looked at them curiously and they just sent concerned looks at him. So they stopped the game to wait for the two.

It didn't take long as the two arrived carrying an injured cat looking card-being. Harry quickly hurried to them and knelt as the cat was deposited on his lap. His card-friends surrounded them peering at him hopefully even as the cat hissed at him.

He paid it no mind and covered his hand with calming magic and petted it. He didn't force the calm on the card-being since they get quite mad at that, as he had experienced when he pushed magic in the Watery to make it color neon pink. He had not stopped being wet for a couple of hours after that. He had only got her to stop when he removed the magic and promised never to do it again.

Shaking his head lightly he came back to the present and watched as the cat accepted the calm and let it relax its injured body. He cast a diagnostic spell and after receiving it he went on to healing it.

He mused as he healed the gashes and some aching bones, first the penguins and now this, he wondered if he should be a Vet instead of a Pediatrician?

After the cat was completely healed he petted it a few more times and set it on its feet. He watched amazed as it dashed around the clearing and the other card-being cheered. He got caught up in the moment and cheered as well laughing, and so was caught off guard when it dashed straight to him and proceeded to lick his face. He chuckled before an idea made him cackle.

They watched him warily as he whispered at the cat-like card being. They got it when he conjured a small red shirt for it to wear and they went to immediately dash back up the trees, looking disgruntled and cheated.

Harry and the Dash, as he later found out, of course won the game. Not without some pouts that proceeded to drench him and Dash though.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

In yet another school trip, did Japan really had to have so many trips?, they went to an ice-skating rink. Harry had to go so as to monitor if someone gets injured but was told too late by the principal and only had the chance to pack some belongings.

Fortunately, for some reason, he _never_ got cold no matter how wet or freezing the temperature was. He always attributed it to his magic though.

Sakura and the others however were awed when he showed no signs of being cold even if his attire was only his usual white doctor's coat and light shirt. He even skated and taught some of them. Syaoran's only explanation to it was, "He's _Chìliè zhī nù."_ And shrugged as if it explained everything.

Harry only chuckled.

After a while however the temperature started to drop and students huddled closer to him. Apparently he was very warm.

But it got worse and Harry was forced to go and ask the maintenance but no one was there. When he went back to the children, some were already freezing and he went to fetch some warm blankets and hot chocolate.

Unfortunately not one store close by was open and he had to go out and search for some.

He noticed an amusement park a couple of ways down and used the Dash to get there quicker even as he disillusioned them. He got the hot chocolates and used a preservation charm on them, ensuring they won't spill. As he passed through the forest and get the Dash again however a fire suddenly sprung out and a tree was burning. Harry quickly put it out but another tree got caught on fire. He kept putting out fires until he had a suspicion what it was and had the Cloud and Rain darken the sky. A light rain immediately fell and though he was getting wet as well he ignored it.

Finally a card-being sprung from another fire even as it was slowly doused. He looked like he was made of fire and had wings. The card-being made the fire bigger, regardless of the rain and watched Harry with dark eyes. He didn't seem to be looking down at him though his mannerism was proud; he actually looked like he was analyzing Harry.

Harry prepared himself and with a mental command all battle cards were out and ready to fight. This card-being did not look like he was in a playful mood. He looked like he was gearing up for a fight actually.

But the card-being stopped in surprise as he looked at the materialized cards. It was kind of difficult not to when you had ten or so magical beings staring you down. However, the card-being only paused for a moment before grinning arrogantly and attacked.

Harry quickly utilized the Jump and Dash to quickly move away as the others dispersed. He mentally asked for Rain to make the rain fall harder so as to minimize the fire. It worked as the card-being had to concentrate on keeping his fire alive and attacking them.

He asked Sand to generate some sand and had Big enlarge them, now every grain of sand looked like beach balls and he asked Watery to help wet them thoroughly with the rain. He had Thunder only focus his electricity on the sand and when they were crackling Harry grinned as he conjured rubber gloves and boots for Power, Fight and him.

Then they bombarded the fire-like being with the supercharged grains of sand.

He just fired streams of fire to it but when it turned to glass it only hit him harder specially as the electricity had in no way dispersed. He was unable to retaliate and as the three of them kept bombarding him Harry saw his chance to let Watery completely drench him.

Harry, Power and Fight grinned at each other and proceeded to drop kick the card-being _down_. Painfully.

Lying in a small crater stunned Harry let Cloud and Rain rest and as the sun shone he smiled at the card, "We win."

The card-being glared, though to Harry it looked more like a pout, but turned into a card. Harry plucked a strand of hair and changed it into a pen. He felt the card want to ask and change back but was too proud to do so. It just made him smile however, amused as he wrote his name. The Firey and Watery's reaction was the same even when they were opposites, he just knew the two would be a handful but he smiled and whispered to it, "Don't worry we could have rematches."

He felt it warm and smiled contentedly.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Keroberos started badly when he felt a portion of his power return. He stiffened at the implications as he just watched Sakura and the Li-brat capture the Freeze and _that_ is as far from the Firey as you could go.

His eyes narrowed concernedly.

Was there another Card Capturer?

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry came back to the ice skating rink baring the hot chocolate and some pastries. He was surprised to find the temperature had gone warmer but the kids were still appreciative of the drinks.

The rest of the day was uneventful and he came back with a new card-friend to play with. He quite enjoyed the battle however and already had plans to do some when he had the chance, maybe a capture the flag game?

All in all it was a productive day even if unplanned.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

December was actually a fun event as Harry prepared some meaningful gifts. He actually had friends to give them to and he did like them enough for his gifts to mean something. He was specially warmed when the Kinomotos had invited him to a Christmas Party with them. Of course, he had declined not wanting to intrude but Toya had all but forced him and for some reason he couldn't say no to the Kinomoto Patriarch.

It didn't help of course when Yukito had been invited as well and in a roundabout way had guilted him into coming. Sometimes he really felt as if there was something else hidden behind those calming smiles, he wondered if it came to the mostly asleep being he could sense within him.

Though he was also invited in the faculty Christmas Party which he had surprisingly enjoyed as well, the one with the Kinomotos was the one he was looking forward to with a mixture of nervousness, excitement and dread.

He arrived in the lively Kinomoto household baring food and carrying gifts to be greeted with chaos. Yukito was of course here, but the Daidoujis were here too and the Lis. He laughed at the picture they made and he was instantly greeted as well, Tomoyo's mother actually patting his cheeks.

Said cheeks were warm from the December air and he huddled his coat closer before giving the food he brought over to an eager but trying to hide it Syaoran and cheerful Sakura. He smiled at them, greeting them as well then hung his coat and shook his hair a bit. It was loose today and it flowed over him even as some were held by the ribbon that Syaoran had given. Again he had worn Sakura's brooch and received beaming smiles in return when the two had noticed though Syaoran was more of a stifled but pleased grin.

He wandered in and smiled at the occupants, lightly tugging the sleeves of his bigger green sweater. He wore black tight pants and he was barefoot but it was pretty cold so he rubbed his arms a bit.

"You look very lovely, Potter-san." The Daidouji Matriarch complimented and if he wasn't mistaken he could see a familiar glint in her eyes.

Subtly gulping he chuckled sheepishly, "Thank you but you could call me by my first name Daidouji-san."

Said woman laughed, "Very well, Harry-chan, you may call me Aunty Sonomi!"

Laughing a bit nervously, he hid the irritation he felt at being called with a –chan, but agreed nonetheless. Of course, the Kinomoto Patriarch added with a smile, "Then you could call me by my name too, Potter-kun."

Harry laughed uneasily as Sonomi-san glared at the man, "Um, alright, Ki-Fu-Fujitaka-san. You could call me by my name too."

And it sparked an argument between the two adults.

The teens and kids watched in amusement and entertainment as they talked about trivial matters and light hearted talks. The evening continued on this way through eating and laughter.

The highlight was probably when they opened up their gifts.

Harry had unsurprisingly received clothes from the Daidoujis and he wondered if they were trying to dress him up again since the clothes had a vague costume-like feel to it. They still looked good so he had thanked them profusely. He received three tickets to go to the amusement park, one far grander than the one he saw from the ice skating rink fiasco from Fujitaka-san and he was jolted to realize two people had automatically come into mind. There was a sort of twinkling glint he could see from the man but he ignored it sure that he had to be imagining things and proceeded to unwrap presents.

From Sakura, he received pairs of socks and scarf she had apparently knitted herself and he promptly put it on, his feet _was_ cold, and Syaoran and Meiling had given him arm and leg guards, which he admired.

He actually rolled his eyes when he saw Toya's gift to him. It was a jacket with cat ears and the guy was smirking at him the whole time but he ran his hands on the fabric, at least it _would_ be comfortable. Yukito's was of course very much appreciated as he received two gloves, one silk and one leather.

He was strangely enough, dreading but anticipating their reactions to his gifts. He had never given much thought to the gifts he gave but theirs were special and he wanted them to know how much he appreciated their company, no matter how much it disconcerted him.

He gave Fujitaka-san a set of archaeology tools which had the man's eyes widening in surprise and a bit of protest but he reassured the man that he had the means to give it and he was happy to. The sincerity in his eyes and voice was what probably made the man relent and he smiled beatifically making everyone stare for a while and strangely squint.

He blinked at them before he snapped a finger in confusion and they went back to opening presents a little embarrassed. Harry was confused but was more focused on their reactions to the presents so he brushed it away. To Sonomi-san he gave a really nice planner and a quill like pen. Though it was sudden, he didn't know she'd be here, so it was a good thing he already had one planned to gift. The quill was very fancy looking and the woman had sparkled at the gift asking him where he got it which he stammered that it was a secret and he'd rather give her a steady supply. He couldn't really tell her it was a concept he made himself with magic, now could he?

Tomoyo was likewise ecstatic when he gave her the convenient camera that could take pictures and print it right away, specially when it could take videos as well. He actually paid a pretty penny to get that model, it was supposed to get out next year, thank god for his connections, though he told her none of that.

To Sakura he gave a very pretty bracelet riddled with different kind of gold stars. The girl had blushed but as he explained, she really did remind him of the object. Though, she of course did not know that the bracelet was full of protection runes and spells but she certainly felt safer with it. Syaoran was trickier but he wanted to give him the same value as what him and his clan had given him. He handed a scroll to him.

Syaoran had reverently unrolled it and stared in stunned stupor. Meiling had done the same when she peeked and Harry only smiled calmly, waiting for the two to turn to him. When they did, he smiled gently and his eyes softened and drooped a bit in pleasure, "In that scroll are details on the three Martial Arts I know and have mastered to a certain degree while I have more I have knowledge of. As friend of the Li clan, and as _your_ friends, I would not mind teaching the both of you a style or two. Consider it a Christmas and Birthday present."

The two looked stunned as the others looked shocked, and then Meiling launched herself at him babbling thanks in Chinese. He had stiffened at first before slowly relaxing as he patted the girls head and grinned at the brightly grinning but red Li heir.

They had a laugh as Toya received a t-shirt with the words "Grumpy" and the picture of a bulldog on it. The teen had laughed sarcastically though his eyes were bright in amusement. And to Yukito he gave a rather nice shirt and a voucher for a sweets shop. The bespectacled teen grinned brightly but Harry did notice the brief flash of disappointment and touched his other gifts that he'd rather give privately.

Really what these people did to him, but when he looked at them laughing and lively and wanting him here. Well, he sighed wryly, he was only human and the companionship did something to him. Eased the ache he didn't know he had and lightened a weight he hadn't noticed.

Chuckling, they dragged him in their argument.

Well, he _really_ was only human.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Sonomi and the Lis left, leaving Tomoyo and Harry with the Kinomotos for an impromptu sleepover. Though Toya could've slept in his bed, he chose to sleep with Yukito and him on the futons in the floor. Though Yukito had some spare clothes here, Harry did not so he was forced to wear Yukito's sleep pants and Toya's top. The garments of clothing were big on him and Toya had snickered but Harry just rolled his eyes and ignored him.

Before sleeping though, he nervously fiddled with the edge of his borrowed top. He cleared his throat and stared at the two. Seeing his nervous but solemn face they exchanged a glance before gesturing for him to continue and sit with them.

Taking a deep breath Harry brought out two boxes and handed it to them. They blinked in surprise before opening the boxes and staring wide eyed at the contents with a small gasp. They looked at him for an explanation and he blushed before stating quietly.

"I wanted to give you something special. Consider this as my Christmas and Birthday presents if you want but I will not accept it back."

Yukito took the pendant out of the box, fingers following the intricate details on the platinum moon riddled with small diamonds and said, "But Harry, this is too much. With what we know of you, we _know_ this is genuine."

Harry reddened further but smiled a bit awkwardly, "Yes...but like I said, I can afford it and…what the two of you have given me is far more worth than this. Just…promise me it isn't a waste."

The two heard the meaning behind the words and Toya sighed a bit, taking out what looked like an obsidian uncut plate that was riddled with diamonds as well. He slipped it on without further ado and snatched the younger teen in his arms and promptly laid down.

Harry released an 'oomph' of breath as he stared stunned at the neck of his black haired friend. He almost missed his words, "Of course it isn't a waste. We'll take care of it just as you wait for what _we'd_ give you one."

Harry protested as Yukito chuckled and joined the both of them. Harry had enough space to lie on his back and stare at his gift on the bespectacled teen's neck as he listened to his words when the teen had wrapped his arms around him and Toya as well, "That's right. Just you wait for _our_ gift. It would be unfair to not give you something of the same value. You _have_ given us something we didn't think we needed, Harry. We are no less grateful than you."

The emerald eyed teen wanted to protest but all he felt was content. He had given them the pendants with them in mind and had placed the necessary runes in it to keep them safe. He had expected nothing from them but their assurances eased something in him.

He really was starting to believe that he could trust them.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Months passed and Harry's day remained hectic and full. The most notable events were probably the party for Fujitaka then Toya's birthdays. Harry had fun cooking and baking for it, with Sweet's help of course and some of his other card friends.

Then of course, was when Meiling had to leave. It was a sad goodbye but he knew they'd meet again and so, had bid the child farewell with food and the assurances to see her again.

Things were going so well with him. He should've known it wouldn't last.

He just didn't expect the severity of the situation.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

His relatives had been mostly quiet and unnoticeable for weeks since Christmas where they went back to Britain to visit Aunt Marge. He should've been more suspicious but he had been so happy in life in general that their attack was unexpected.

They actually had the gall to tranquilize and kidnap him. Later, he thought, Aunt Marge had probably encouraged them and they had stewed about it for months but in the end they had still went with what plans they had come up with.

He had been so weak and groggy, disoriented and feeling nauseous that he didn't know what to do. He had woken up in an abandoned concrete outpost and had been in it for hours already, he wasn't sure. The drug had done something to him, making him unable to think and even his magic was sluggish. The only thing he could do was to randomly summon a card being before being too weak to do much else. Luckily the ones he had summoned were intangible enough that they could slip through the cracks and knew to get help.

Weirdly enough, it was Firey and Watery he had summoned. The two always fought like the way Harry rather thought siblings would and formed a sort of rivalry. Specially when they played capture the flag so it came as a bit of a surprise when they worked together to find what they could do.

They actually raced around to find Toya and Yukito. The two were surprised to see the two of them but not as surprised as anyone who didn't know anything about them should be. However they were surprised when the two tried to drag them somewhere.

They had followed and Toya almost swore, "Is this about my sister?"

And the two abruptly stopped a bit confused before shaking their heads in denial causing the other two to stop in surprise.

Yukito queried, panting a bit, "Excuse me, who is it then?"

The two chattered a bit angrily before Watery formed an almost replica of Harry with her water.

The two teens stood stock still in stunned stupor before they eventually noticed the two insistently tugging them again. Their clothes were either getting wet or singed but the numbly followed.

Harry?

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

The four had arrived in a dense forest and to an abandoned outpost. A concrete small building, or well more like block that was supposed to serve as meeting posts and built ready for rain, fire or wild animals so it was sturdy.

They were a bit terrified to know that Harry was locked inside since it had been two days since they saw him and they hoped to Kami that he was going to be okay. Unfortunately they were unable to break in and Firey couldn't use much firepower since he's need Harry's magic for such a feet and they couldn't afford to take anymore or he might die.

This time Toya actually cursed, "Damn it! We need something to get through!"

Watery stilled for a moment before she abruptly left, though the other three hardly noticed.

Thankfully she wasn't long and had come back with a young woman dressed in a flowing gown of the Oriental style, with long hair styled into two loops at the top of the head held by a ball then falling into a very long tail. She wore ball earrings and had an elliptical oval shape on her forehead. She took a long look at them before touching one of the concrete walls and Toya and Yukito was surprised to see a hole in the wall where they could see Harry lying prone to the ground.

Without any hesitation the two stepped through it to reach the prone form.

Firey provided some light and if they weren't mistaken, they could see the ashen pallor of the young teen. For a moment they thought he was dead before they frantically searched for a pulse and was relieved to find it.

Toya immediately carried the teen out of the building and they were running out of the forest. Yukito kept checking on Harry but was alarmed to note something, "Toya! Harry's pulse is slowing!"

The taller teen cursed, "Damn it midget! Don't let go now! Live! Come on Harry, live!"

Yukito added fervently, "Come on Harry, you can do this! We still have sleepovers and eating to get to!"

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry was swallowed by the dark. And for a moment he entertained just getting drowned in it. He was tired of this. Did his relatives really hate him so much as to actually kill him? He was afraid that if he went out of the dark, he might actually feel enough hatred to kill his relatives. He could already taste his desire for revenge and it frightened him. He'd rather die than turn into a monster.

But amazingly enough, he heard some voices in the dark. For a while he wanted to be deaf to it. He tried to ignore it. But the voice was all too familiar and it brought certain memories to mind.

Of a teasing smirk but kind eyes. Of the open smiles and accepting stares. Of warm comfortable lunches. Of days spent in the aquarium, having fun. Of the companionship. The acceptance and the welcome. And several more followed it.

Of the cheerful bright smiles from a little miss and the gentle, elegant ones from another. Of the enamored adoring looks from two Chinese sources. Of a calm and enigmatic smile form an adult. Of the gushing of an 'Aunt'.

All these feeling and memories that were a first for him. The genuineness of so many that he wished he could'vemet them earlier.

He didn't want to let that go.

For them he'd face the temptation of being a monster. No matter how frightened. He'd be strong enough.

He _will_ be strong enough.

And he found a pinprick of light in the darkness.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Toya and Yukito were trying to reel in the panic as Harry seemed to get worse specially when the earth started to quake. They burst out of a clearing to find Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and a mane-less lion with wings. For a moment they all stared at each other before they had to stop when a bright light blinded them. The two however almost kept going if not for the three other beings that followed after them stopped them.

They actually almost growled, they did not have time for these distractions if not for Harry starting to stir. He actually glowed for a moment before floating out of Toya's arms to stand between him and Yukito. They automatically held him between them as he almost stumbled and the naked relief on their face made something in Harry snap and smile at them genuinely and happily, making the two smile in return.

It caused the two beings in front of them to giggle, and everyone's attentions snapped to them. In front of them were two females with opposite coloring. One was white, while the other was black. The darkly colored one looked like a regal woman draped in black with straight ebony hair. The points on her crown curve inward, the front most two curve inward then out again. Upon her chest there were dark

gems varying in length from short to long and back again. The other is likewise, a tall regal woman with pale snowy skin and long snow white wavy flowing hair that falls gracefully over her shoulders and down her back, with curled side pieces framing her beautiful face. Her eyes are a deep thoughtful blue and upon her chest is an image of a sun. The pints of her crown curve only slightly, outward, and the front most projection on the crown is straight up.

The white started, actually speaking, surprising the humans, "I am Light young one, and this is my sister Dark. I am happy to see you are more than worthy for us cards."

Harry had to ask, ignoring for the moment their audience and when the mane-less lion _talked_ in surprise, "What do you mean?"

She smiled, soft and warm, "Originally, it would've been Kinomoto Sakura who I would've resided in the moment she had scattered the cards, but I had sensed you. Your light was so bright that it attracted me to you. My sister likewise was too."

The Dark nodded intoning, "Indeed, though great was your light, dark surrounded you and yet you have not faltered. You have gone through a lot of dark times, young one. Far more than anyone your age should go through but you had not fallen until almost but a moment ago."

Light added, "And even then, you'd rather just fall into the darkness than become something you didn't want to be. But with strength and some help, you found your light within to fight."

Harry stiffened astonished, "What? Resided? Within? Sakura-san? Wait, you _saw everything?_ "

They both smiled again and he could even hear Watery and Firey's merriment. He resisted the urge to pout but had elbowed Toya when he could hear a snicker escape from the teen.

Light answered, "Yes, Kinomoto Sakura was chosen by the Guardian' she gestured to the talking beast' to capture the cards but you had appeared and befriended one until it kept happening and you wrote your name in one. The moment you did, you yourself became a capturer, though unknown by the others. I resided in you to gauge who you are as the Guardian was with the other capturer. And now there is three Card Capturers."

Keroberos interrupted a bit hysterical with what was happening, "Wait! You can't decide that! It's not fair to the others and I don't know him!"

The Dark replied, "It was you who had not noticed him even after the odd occurrences that kept happening Guardian. You have no choice."

Sakura, confused and a bit frightened, "Kero-chan?"

Keroberos lowered his head, "I'm sorry Sakura, they're right. I didn't notice him, well, I did but I dismissed it since I thought he knew nothing about magic. His magic was so bright I couldn't really get a proper read on it but I thought it was uncontrolled so I thought he had no training. Obviously, I was wrong."

Sakura reassured, "It's okay, Kero-chan! You didn't know and it looks like, Harry-kun didn't too."

Harry immediately answered, "I assure you, I knew nothing. I thought I was just making friends; it was after Shadow didn't return to me that I wrote my name on the other cards. I just thought that anything was possible with magic so I had never questioned it."

Sakura nodded relieved before her head shot up, "Shadow? You mean you met with him first?"

Harry nodded and Keroberos shouted, "Aha! So that's why Shadow almost flew out of Sakura's hands. He was supposed to be yours!"

The teen immediately asked, "He's with you then? Is he alright?"

Sakura answered brightly, "Yes! He's fine, though at least now I know why he never seemed to like me much. It must because he thought I was separating him from you. Do you want him back?"

Harry smiled as well, "If you don't mind, I really was very worried—"

"Wait, wait! What are you two talking about?! Y-you can't just do that!" Keroberos sputtered.

The two looked at him with identical confused expressions, and said at the same time, "Why not?"

Which caused the others to laugh, Tomoyo was rapidly taping everything in happiness as Syaoran just stared at everything in disbelief.

Light finally explained, "Because, young one. There must be only one Card Master or Mistress and it is finally time for the Judgement."

The three Card Capturers asked, "Judgement?"

Their answer came from someone unexpected.

"Yes. My Judgement." Yukito said, his head bowed but Harry felt the minute tightening of his hold on him before he let go and actually levitated to the top of the trees and transformed.

In Yukito's place now stood another young man with long, silver hair that flowed down his back in a loose ponytail. His bangs were short, and revealed his silver-blue eyes. He wore white silken robes set with dark blue armour, with a jeweled earring on his left ear, a long side cape that hangs on his right shoulder and large angelic wings that he used to fly.

"I am Yue, the Guardian of the Moon and it is time for my Judgement."

xxXXOOOOOXXxx


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Everyone stared at the floating figure in surprise and shock, that is until Sakura broke it with her characteristic yell, "HOE?!"

Syaoran quickly speculated, "Yue, the Judge, representing the moon. He must've been Yukito-san the whole time. He was his false form like Keroberos was a stuffed toy."

Sakura stared at him with wide eyes along with the others while Harry queried, "You must be the being I felt in Yuki from that first day then?"

They stared at Harry with surprise while Toya merely nodded, "From the first day we met, you've always been watching but Yuki doesn't know does he?"

Something passed in the beings eyes then he nodded intoning, "Correct. He is nothing but a false form created solely to house me until the time is right. He is not real."

Toya and Harry's face contorted and Harry was the first to say harshly, "Don't say that! Yukito is as real as anyone here. He's not just a false form!"

Yue just stared at the two before dismissing them, "This is not the time to break your denials. I am here to Judge and Judge I shall."

Before Harry could retaliate Yue was already speaking, "Who are the Capturers you are presenting Beast of the Seal, Guardian of the Sun?"

Keroberos looked conflicted before his face smoothed and he lept up and intoned just as formally, something those who knew him well was surprised to see, "I, Keroberos, Guardian of the Sun, Beast of the Seal present three Capturers. First to face Judgement is Li, Syaoran."

Yue seemed to stare at Keroberos intently without saying anything but the maneless lion offered defensively, breaking his solemn countenance, "I wouldn't have included him if I could! Damn Lis, I had no choice okay?!"

Syaoran was quick to protest but Yue silenced him with a look, "Very well. Cards created by Clow. There is one wishing to become your master. A boy presented by Keroberos the Selector. His name is Li Syaoran. To see if he is truly worthy of being our master I, Yue the Judge, will now conduct the Final Judgment."

Looking straight at Syaoran as the magic of his words settled around them he said, "Defeat me, Capturer."

Without hesitation Syaoran immediately engaged in battle even as Sakura cried out in dismay. Keroberos however gently stopped her, "This is his fight now, Sakura. No one must interfere."

They watched as the battle was concluded quickly, Yue far stronger than they thought. They were shocked however when Syaoran used a Card and instead of it affecting the Guardian he instead turned it back on the Li heir.

Yue watched dispassionately as the Li heir dropped disoriented, "You fail."

Then he turned back to Keroberos and the beast dutifully intoned, "The next Capturer, Kinomoto Sakura."

Yue nodded, even if inside all he wanted to do was spite these children for trying to replace _him._ None of it showed in his voice however, "Cards created by Clow. There is one wishing to become your master. A girl chosen by Cerberus the Selector. Her name is Kinomoto Sakura. To see if she is truly worthy of being our master I, Yue the Judge, will now conduct the Final Judgment."

He stared at the girl, waiting for her to make her move having said his test already.

Sakura though was frightened and hesitant, she looked imploringly at Keroberos and asked, "Kero-chan?"

Keroberos looked at her fondly, "Just do your best, Sakura. You will be alright."

This time Yue couldn't help but scoff as the girl smiled regaining her confidence, he said, just short of sneering, "If you fail and the other Capturer does as well and no one is chosen as the Card Master you will all face catastrophe...in the form of forgetting the one you love the most."

Sakura was back to being frightened and she stared at Keroberos scared. Said beast wanted to curse at the other, knowing that the being was doing this precisely to discourage her. He might be fair and just but it was clear to him he didn't like what he was doing. Before he could say anything however Harry said with a bright smile to Sakura, even as he was mostly supported by the quietly observing Kinomoto brother, "Sakura-san just do your best! I'm here after you and whatever happens I'll pass. Then we'd still win and we could play with the Cards together, okay? Master of the Cards or not, we're friends and we can share."

Sakura was smiling by the end of it and nodding specially as her big brother added, even if some part of her was panicking that he was now in the know another was greatly relieved, "Don't worry imouto, I'm here. We're with you."

She nodded determinedly and faced off with Yue. However as she didn't want to hurt him, he still was her beloved Yukito, she used Wood that was under his jurisdiction. She was subsequently defeated and though everyone thought that was it a bell rang and they turned to the noise but no one was there.

Sakura however seemed to change and she broke free of Wood and a glowing circle appeared below her. Her staff changed and with it she changed a Clow card and won.

For a minute there was silence then they cheered. Though Harry was disappointed he willed himself to let it go. He was happy for Sakura, she's a good girl and he knew she'd take good care of the Cards but he couldn't help feeling some pain. Toya was holding him tight and he buried his face in the taller teen's chest feeling Firey and Watery try to comfort him.

However it was Dark's voice that made him stop, "It's not done yet little one."

It caused the others to stop and Keroberos sputtered even as Yue nodded. The Light and Dark nodded intoning the same thing, "Our Last Capturer, Potter Harry, Guardian of the Moon."

Yue's face was every bit as unreadable as it's always been even if inside he was conflicted. He had watched this person since his false form met him and he couldn't help but feel ashamed at his perceived betrayal when in a way he did prefer this boy. Something in him seemed right and his mind couldn't help but find that his power would sustain even him without difficulty. It shamed him to think of his survival, to consider it when in truth he just wanted to hold onto _him_ even if it meant his death.

But he announced, "Cards created by Clow. There is one wishing to become your master. A boy presented by Keroberos the Selector and chosen by some of you as well. His name is Potter Harry. To see if he is truly worthy of being our master I, Yue the Judge, will now conduct the Final Judgment."

Harry stared in surprise and looked at the two smiling cards. However before he did anything he looked to Sakura. The girl only gave him a bright if a bit tremulous smile and a thumbs up. It was all he needed.

He smiled and began to disentangle himself from Toya who didn't let go. Curious he stared at the taller teen, he was looking concernedly at him with a glare, "You are not healthy to be doing any kind of fighting, Harry."

Harry just smiled and shook his head firmly, "I have to do this. I need to show that I'm willing to fight for them. That they're worth it. They're my family Toya."

Toya looked conflicted but he looked resigned and so hugged the other tighter and let go, "Do your best midget."

Harry smiled and turned to the card beings, Firey and Watery looked ready for a fight and there was another card being he only noticed vaguely. He didn't know her yet but he smiled all the same and said to the five, "None of you are fighting with me."

That stopped them short along with the others, even Yue. The other cards in his pocket vibrated, displeased but he just smiled gently and took them out, handing them to Dark and Light. "No buts. He is judging _my_ capability. If I'm worthy of you. I need to show him what I can do."

The four nodded however grudgingly though the unknown one to him looked confused. Harry just smiled and turned to Yue ignoring the others disbelieving stare he just laughed a bit uneasily, "I just hope I don't get in trouble for this."

Then with magic enhancing his body he jumped to Yue, too fast for them to track and gave a resounding kick that the being barely blocked though he was pushed several meters back. Harry didn't let up however and took some time to jump from branches back to him to deliver kicks and punches.

The others stared open mouthed and in shock wondering how this was possible as Watery and Fiery soundlessly cheered Harry on.

Yue, though confused, fought back and now used his arrows to fend the youth off but he only held up a hand and a glowing shield sprouted between him and the projectiles. Yue's eyes widened in shock but he determinedly fought. He hated to admit that he was actually enjoying this. It had been a long time since he fought so hard he couldn't help but be impressed.

Harry thought furiously on how to end this, he was getting tired and he couldn't keep this up forever, specially as Yue was starting to gain the upper hand. The being did have far more experience than him and one way to beat an experienced opponent was to keep surprising them. So, he conjured some birds and had them attack Yue. Said being was then distracted and in shock as he shot down the wave of birds and thus was unprepared when Harry shot a Stupefy at him.

It hit and Yue fell.

Harry's eyes widened and banishing the birds he proceeded to hold onto Yue already tiring. He really was not in the best position to fight and although he was about to have a painful collision with the ground he couldn't help but tighten his hold. He couldn't let go now.

Touya, who was amazed at the teen's display of magic couldn't help but be bewildered at not even noticing it. He knew that he had power but he didn't really expect this. However as the two were falling down his body moved automatically to catch them. Even though he knew he would get broken bones over this he'd never regret it. He'd rather have himself hurt than the two.

However just before he was hit with the two his own magic seemed to surge up and slow their fall. It lessened the impact and he was left with the two on his lap as he sat on the ground.

They breathed slowly though Yue was more or less unconscious and just rested for a while leaning against each other. The others rushed to them in concern and Keroberos was the first to speak, "That was so AWESOME! I've never seen anyone defeat Yue so fast! Well except Clow of course and your magic stems from the Sun! We so rule! Take that Yu-"

"Shut up furball."

They all started as Yue started to stand but Harry stopped him, "Wait, let me check on you. You're supposed to be unable to wake up from that spell until the counter is spelled on you...your own magic must have fought through it...that's pretty impressive..."

Yue stared at the smaller form, torn between irritation and confusion, "You have passed the Judgement. Now it is time for you and Kinomoto Sakura to battle for the right to become the Card Master or Mistress."

Everyone stared at him in surprise before Harry and Sakura both burst out denials to fight. Toya was glaring at him, along with Syaoran while Tomoyo was torn between wanting to film a magical battle like that and concern for both. Keroberos however was just as torn, his loyalty to Sakura affecting his thoughts.

Yue, irritation finally boiling over snapped, "There can only be one Card Master, you can not divide them, choose what you're actions will be."

For a moment everyone was silent but then Watery and Fiery came between Sakura and Harry, taking a firm stance every bit as defiant as Harry first saw them. He was quick to protest but his cards, which had been still in Dark and Light's hands flew to place themselves around Fiery and Watery, their ghostly forms barely visible without Harry's active help.

Said teen was speechless along with the others but was more shocked when one card from Sakura's own flew to place itself between them. Shadow's ghostly form became visible and for a moment everyone just gaped in disbelief.

Then Harry sputtered in protest but Sakura's strong voice stopped him.

He turned to the girl and found her smiling softly at him. Though sad and tears were ready to fall her voice was calm and steady, "No, Harry-kun. They're right. You should be the Card Master. I...I didn't really treat them right-' she paused shushing their protests, 'I didn't. Here, Harry-kun's cards are defending him, ready to fight for him and that shows me their strong bond. I...I don't have that with mine. I'd rather he become their Master, someone who treated them right from the start instead of me who's only learning now."

"Sakura-san..." Harry uttered weakly.

Said girl just smiled brightly at him, "It's alright! I know you're stronger now anyway, they'll be better off with you."

For a moment Harry just stared at her before saying sternly, "Don't say that, you'll be stronger someday too."

Sakura actually rolled her eyes, "Maybe, but you are now. Please just accept it. I trust you."

Harry involuntarily let out a chuckle before shaking his head and looking at her with a smile, "Okay then, I accept."

Sakura beamed then started as Yue finally stood up from his previous position. He solemnly said, looking over at them, "Very well then, as by your own words a Card Master has been chosen. Potter Harry, from now on you are the Master of the Cards and I, Yue, Guardian of the Moon is now yours."

Keroberos followed with a hesitant look at Sakura, "And I, Keroberos, Guardian of the Sun recognize you as Card Master and therefore, I am yours."

They all stood still for a moment before a gust of wind blew around them and the corporeal card-beings turned back into cards and stated floating. Cards from Syaoran then Sakura's followed and they encircled Harry's floating firgure. Magic seemed to build up before a powerful surge was felt by all of them and Harry's own magic circle formed beneath him.

Much like Clow's and Sakura's it looked intricate and beautiful, glowing in their respective colors but that's where the similarities ended. Harry's glowed soothing green and though elaborate it was clearly dominated by a sun. The sun was made up of three interlocking triangles, making up nine points and in between the nine points shown through sun rays. There were characters scattered in the array but they couldn't really examine it closely, however they were drawn to the middle which shined a brigter green. In the middle of the sun was a moon and star and a line run through behind it.

Harry's eyes were clear and seemed to glow just as bright as the light beneath him. He was suspended in the air as he said, his voice solemn and strong, "I, Harold James Potter wholeheartedly accept the responsibility you have trusted me with. I am honored by your acceptance and I'll do my best to keep on being the person you chose. From now on until the day you no longer want me, I'll be your Card Master!"

The cards glowed brighter as the two guardians rose with the same green light enveloping them.

In a flash it was over and Harry floated gently down in front of them, his grip firm but gentle on the deck of cards before grinning brightly. The others gave answering smiles and grins as they sighed or laughed in amazement and relief but before they could talk to the teen, said teen raised a hand.

Yue and Keroberos stared at the green eyed teen, numb in shock at the fact that their new Master, someone no older than fifteen had the magical capacity to support he two of them already. Both of them. At the same time.

It was baffling and truly a tiny bit frightening as the Guardians were the one who consumed the most out of their Master, though the moon more so than the sun.

They didn't really know how to react with whatever the teen was about to say but they did not expect what came out of his mouth, "Ah, sorry...way pass my limit..."

And fainted dead away.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Toya and Yukito, who had been informed about Yue (since he already saw magic) and had accepted the fact that he had another being living in his body readily with a gentle and open smile, were sipping slowly at their cups as they stared at the sleeping figure on top of Toya's bed.

It had already been four days since their rescue of the teen and the Judgement.

Harry still showed no signs of waking up.

Toya had immediately wanted to send the teen to the hospital the moment he had started to fall. He had been the only one alert enough to catch the red head and had been ready to spring to the nearest hospital but Yue had stopped him.

He had almost punched the silver haired being but the guy was calmly staring at him. He had glared for an explanation but it was Keroberos who spoke up, "Listen! Taking him to a hospital would only worsen things. With what we're feeling from him, there's something wrong with his magic. The fluctuation will disrupt technology and the hospital would not be able to help properly. We can take care of him."

Toya had only transferred his glare to the mane-less lion but tried to tune in to his rarely directed magic. He tsked, "His magic's too low, but something is helping him replenish rapidly and something is taking it again. It's not in it's usual bright steady flow."

The others had blinked at him and Sakura had to ask, "Hoe? Ni-san? How...?"

Toya had sighed before motioning with his head to follow him. He briskly walked through the forest and answered, "How do you think I knew about Yue, kaiju? I knew what the stupid stuff toy was when he appeared in the house. He was right too, the midget is hard to get the read on, he's just too bright."

Keroberos nodded, having suspected so when the teen's eyes lingered on his still form with a glare at times, he added, "Yes! He has such an amazing magical capacity! To think, he was able to do all that and only faint now, I know _some_ people would've fainted dead away about a few minutes in battle."

Syaoran glared at the beast, though his eyes often strained to his idol's but he hissed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Keroberos smiled gleefully saying nonchalantly, "I said no names!"

The two had started arguing but Tomoyo's musings outloud stopped them, "Eh? But wasn't Harry-san already injured before he came into the clearing? Toya-san was even carrying him! Oh~"

The others jolted at the reminder looking at the long haired girl who was peering on her video camera, they almost stopped but seeing as Toya and Yue kept on going they followed.

Keroberos loudly exclaimed with a bit of a whine, "How's that possible? You mean to tell me he fought...injured?"

Toya nodded, saying tightly, "He was, were you too blind to see that, stuffed toy?"

Keroberos bristled in indignation but Sakura intervened, "Why was he injured ni-san?"

Toya automatically looked at Yukito but it was Yue's eyes he met who stared at him blankly but he detected the glimmer of understanding he had.

So Toya sighed before reluctantly saying, "That's for Harry to say. Let's just get him home."

When they _had_ gone home, his dad was thankfully as always understanding and asked no questions, just gave them some money to buy what they needed and welcomed their friends in.

Sakura and the others had worried but they still had to go to school and so had reluctantly left Harry in the care of Keroberos as Toya and Yukito had to attend school too. Though far more disgruntled they knew they had to go and inform the school that Harry would be unavailable.

Not to mention, they had certain relatives to visit.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Toya and Yukito had went to Harry's house just after school ended the first day Harry was unconscious, the Kinomotos demeanor was enough to send people scurrying away but Yukito's made them stiffen in fear. He was smiling serenely but his aura alluded to the fact that a predator was ready to pounce. It would've actually amused Toya if not for the fact that he was too incensed.

Knocking on the door they waited for someone to answer and was met with a blond haired woman with blue eyes and a rather long neck. She smiled at them disarmingly but they caught sight of boxes inside and realized that they were actually ready to move away and just leave their nephew dead. Toya's aura further blackened, which wiped the woman's smile off and cautiously asked in accented Japanese, "Y-yes?"

Toya couldn't really speak so it was Yukito who answered, his serene aura lulling the woman into a false sense of security if not for the words he uttered next in a barely accented English, _"Hello Ma'am may we ask where Harry is?"_

Petunia had stiffened before forcing herself to relax and smile, _"O-oh? The fr-um-Harry is not here, if you want I could tell him a message from you...?"_

Toya's lips curled in a snarl and he forcibly entered, Petunia was about to shriek in contempt but Yukito's slow whispered words stopped her, _"We know, exactly where he is, Ma'am. We saved him after all from a locked outpost in the forest."_

The woman was stiff in fear as Yukito closed the door and followed Toya who had apparently met the woman's other half, another blond-haired, blue eyed person that as opposed to his wife was obese. He was purple in rage but couldn't say anything and Yukito figured out why as he neared.

Toya's magic was thick and unlike usual not subtle at all as it wrung around the bigger male's body, keeping it immobile. He heard the woman gasp in fright and stumble but Toya's magic caught her too and placed the two in front of them. Yukito sat on the sofa as he said, _"See, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley we need to talk."_

Toya was silent as he sat beside his best friend, loosening a bit of his hold on the two to let them talk. The man was quick to bellow, _"Who do you think you brats a-"_

He choked as Toya glowered at him and said dangerously in a heavily accented English, _"It would be in your best interest if you lower your voice and speak to us civilly. I don't know how much more control I could exert just not to snap your fat neck."_

The two paled in fear and Toya couldn't help but feel a sense of dark satisfaction. This was a side he rarely showed but Yukito and perhaps even Harry knew. There had always been this darkness in him that shadowed his thoughts ever since his mother died. He really had not handled it well at first, picking up fights left and right just to have an outlet of frustration he felt at being useless and unable to do anything as she died. It had only abated after he finally saw his mother's ghost, his magic's way of helping him no doubt and when Yukito arrived in his life. It had been after beating some delinquents to running and he had been so tired and bruised, the teen had just suddenly appeared and tended to him without a word, accepting and non-judging. He owed a lot to the lighter haired teen but he also had a different connection to Harry.

Harry was bright and innocent but it was only the surface of him, he didn't understand at first why he felt such kinship with the younger teen but after the incident with the tournament and then his reveal that his Master was murdered, he understood. Harry had the same darkness as him, he had probably done something he felt was terrible but he persevered to be better. He admired that, that drive to keep getting better even when he had been alone. Toya had needed someone to snap him out of his state and he wanted to help Harry through his. He might be moving forward but the wounds he sustained was in no way healed just patched up enough to keep going on.

Then they find out about this.

They knew his relatives weren't the nicest people but they thought they at least took care of Harry but to find out they were ready to practically murder him?

They really couldn't help the rage they felt.

Yukito calmly intoned, _"As I said, we were the ones to find Harry where you left him to **die**. You understand, we'd like some explanation before deciding what we need to do."_

The Dursleys were pale but Vernon mustered up the courage to sputter, _"The Freak deserved it! We knew he was using his-his freakishness to succeed! Those achievements were won through lies!_ We _know what he really is! There was no way he could've done better than our son otherwise! Marge was right, runts needed to be culled for the betterment of the whole, he deserved every-"_

The two couldn't take it anymore and Yukito was actually the one to punch the man though Toya had already stood up to do so. The bespectacled teen was panting, angry and glaring as he straightened up to slowly fix his glasses. His smile was nowhere in sight as he glared, _"He didn't deserve anything you think he did just because he was so much better than any of you! He was your nephew, your family how could you-"_

Petunia intervened though scared, she was too mad at the young man's words, _"He wasn't any better than us! He was just like my sister, a freak that deserved what they got. Look where it had taken her, she was the perfect, pretty daughter going to that boarding school every year and coming back for the summer changing teacups to rats and making things fly! But no! I saw what she really was! A freak and abomination and she died for that world, got herself and her husband killed by a madman and I thought that was the end of it but no! Her son survived and they expected us to care for him?! He deserved every beating and hurt for us being burdened with him! Then he had the gall to become better, charming other people to liking him using his freakishness and making us and my Dudders look bad! Well no more! We're getting rid of him and coming back to England! We-"_

Toya slapped her as Yukito seemed to stunned to do anything, _"Shut. up."_

For the first time the two seemed to realise just how much they said as Yukito's own magic joined and he transformed to Yue with a ready arrow pointed at them he intoned, his voice icy, _"Listen well you worms. You will sign a contract we made with utmost sincerity allowing my Master to be free. You have to be intently agreeing for the magic to take effect if not we will go to muggle authorities and let you rot in jail where we could cast any curse upon you and none will care. Understand?"_

The two vigorously nodded but Toya's head snapped at the silver haired being. He glared at him not understanding where he was going but the steady eyes made him slowly trust the other. He may not like having a new Master but he'd do what he needed for Harry's well being.

Yue concentrated on the words he wanted the magical contract he was making to have. Carefully inspecting it he took feather from his wings and gave it to the two to use, knowing the magic will read their intention.

The two looked disgusted and terrified but had foolishly signed the contract without thoroughly reading it and Yue was quick to invoke the magic. The contract vanished and Yue gave them a last contemptuous sneer before saying, " _Since you're leaving, have this house left in Harry's name and leave **all** his belongings here. We will know if you don't do this. Remember, your lives is in our hands."_

Turning to leave Petunia protested, _"Wait! What do you mean? I thought if we sign the contract you'll leave us alone!"_

Yue didn't turn back as he said, " _I said no such thing. Only that we won't do it now if you sign, it said nothing about not doing it at all."_

And they both left the house.

Unfortunately, right to the sight of three crying children who had eavesdropped from outside.

The two simultaneously sighed as Yue retreated back into Yukito.

Toya rubbed his forehead, "Come on, let's talk back at home."

Then he turned to Yukito with a small glare, "And ask that feathered idiot in you to explain what he just did."

Looking a bit amused though really more sad, Yukito nodded and Toya's eyes softened.

He looked at the others and said, sighing a small smile on his face, "At least, he's free isn't he?"

They nodded, their faces lightening and Sakura added, "Un, and we'll take good care of him, right?"

Nodding, the other two beside her looked determined to go do that while Yukito involuntarily released a small laugh.

He smiled at the three and patted their heads, "Right."

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

What followed had been a subsequent comforting session for the three though Toya and Yukito was comforted as well, making assurances and promises to themselves. Of course, they had to explain to Keroberos too which had resulted in the stuffed toy having to transform in rage but getting smacked in the head by Sakura as he made too much noise in Harry's room.

The lion recovered but he demanded Yue to explain, which the others had no problem in wanting explanations themselves.

Yue had come out expressionless but with a satisfied glint in his eyes, "That was a binding magical contract, it means that anything I wrote in the contract and they agreed on, Magic itself will make sure it's followed through. Luckily though a bit disgustingly from the Dursleys point, the woman and her son had a bit of magic, enough to make the contract valid."

The others expressions twisted now knowing that Harry's aunt had hated him when they, themselves had a bit of magic. Toya asked, "What's in the contract then?"

Now Yue's satisfied expression was more prominent as he said, "Basically the contract did say that they would in every capacity allowed to them declare Harry an emancipated minor, magic will make sure it happens and every necessary paperwork will appear in the necessary offices. Other than that it also stated that they were allowing allowing the same measure of punishment they did to Harry be done to them. Every pain and hurt will be returned to them, magic itself will make it so, whether it be emotional or physical pain, they'll feel it. We just won't know how but it will happen."

Toya and Keroberos now looked more viciously satisfied though Kero looked a bit grudgingly awed. The three children were more awed and a bit horrified though they themselves were satisfied figuring that it would be even for the Dursley to experience the same hurt they inflicted on their friend.

Though now they were more at peace and equally determined to take care of Harry the wait had turned more excruciating until finally on the seventh day after fainting, Harry woke up.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry had woken up to what looked like early morning to the sight of Toya and Yukito sleeping beside him. Blinking he tried to lift a hand up but found to his surprise, that he was perfectly healthy. Confused he sat up and the two beside him was quick to start waking up. Curious to why he found the two's arm thrown across his stomach and sheepishly he whispered to the two stunned teens, "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up."

It broke the two out of their stupor and Yukito was hugged him laughing in relief, Toya however cuffed him gently first before joining the hug, "Idiot midget."

Bewildered he hugged the two as well, letting them do what they wanted. Unfortunately he didn't have much patience and he poked Toya and asked, "What is it? What's the matter?"

Toya sighed mocked aggravated though he saw the soft relief in his eyes as he eased up a bit to stare at him, "You've been asleep for seven days now, midget. Forgive us for worrying."

Blinking Harry exclaimed, "What?! That long?"

Yukito nodded still embracing him and mumbled, "Yes, it took that long for you to heal."

"B-But why?"

Toya tsked, "Aside from the fact that you've been in that outpost for close to three days and the fact that you immediately went to fight with the feathered menace, what do you think?"

"But it still shouldn't have taken that long! Usually when I do exhaust my reserves it only takes me a day's rest before I'm okay already."

Yukito finally took his face off of Harry's hair and said with an unusual frown, "You also became Master of the Clow Cards, Harry then you had to form a connection with Yue and Keroberos. They needed your support to help them live though they said they would've been fine for a few more days but _you_ had apparently opted to support them as well when you weren't fully fine. Your body entered magical coma to keep you healthy as something seemed to be sucking part of your magic. It took several days for it to fully replenish."

"Oh."

Yukito sighed before smiling, "Yes, Oh."

Then Harry seemed to surge up though the two prevented him from fully moving away, "I'm the Card Master! How are they? Are _they_ alright?"

Toya shook his head, "Yes! They're fine, how about yourself huh? Are _you_ alright?"

Harry just waved him off looking at the direction his magic was tugging at and finding his cards. He started reaching for it before Yukito took hold of his hand, "Not yet, Harry. Aren't you even hungry?"

Harry was about to say no when his stomach growled. Loudly.

He sheepishly smiled and Toya barked a laugh, "Come on midget, I'll make you food downstairs."

As they led him down, Harry asked, "Why _am_ I in your house, Jerk? And could you please stop supporting me like I'm an invalid! I'm perfectly fine now, just hungry!"

They both sighed but let up, however not letting go of him. Harry huffed but didn't protest as he was seated at the table and the two proceeded to cook. For a while everything was silent and Harry was just about to ask again when Yukito placed some toast first before him, "We certainly weren't going to return you to the people who put you there in the first place."

Harry stiffened after his first bite and swallowed, forcing words out of his suddenly tight throat, "How can you be so sure? It wasn't them, I just-"

A jug of milk slammed down the table with a cup and Toya hissed, "Do _not_ try to defend those-those sorry excuse for a human you call relatives. They are not worth it."

Harry clamped his mouth south and glared, however his eyes strayed to the milk and he burst out, "Milk!? Is this about my height? Because if it is I will-"

Toya rolled his eyes, "You can't tell me you don't like milk when I always see you drink some in school, midget. Nice try though."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry muttered reluctantly pouring some milk and drinking it down with a bit of a happy sigh.

Yukito chuckled sitting himself beside Harry as Toya cooked, "Doesn't matter anyway. We met your relatives."

Harry almost snorted the milk out of his nose as he choked, Yukito automatically rubbing his back firmly, he stuttered, "W-what?"

Toya scoffed, "We weren't really sure if it was your relatives, we just suspected but when we came to your house and asked they said you weren't there but might be coming back and was _packing_. Who were they trying to kid?"

"M-moving?" Harry weakly asked as he slumped.

Yukito's rubbing hand encircled his shoulders, "Yes, they're moving away, back to England they said but don't worry. _You_ are staying."

"I-I am?"

Yukito's brown eyes were soft on him, "Yes, you are."

"B-but how?"

Toya placed a plateful of food in front of him and smirked, "Because we said so, midget."

Harry started glaring at the food, "Were you just joking? How could you-"

A gentle hand grabbed his chin and forced it to stare up to Toya's dark brown eyes, "Because we said so to them, Harry. Your Yue, made them sign the magical contract and all. You're emancipated but it would make me feel better if you live with us for a while before coming back to your house."

Blinking Harry asked, "I thought you said they were moving though?"

Toya smirked, wiping his thumb almost absently over Harry's cheek before letting go, "Yes but we persuaded them to keep the house as yours. I thought you'd prefer if you have something that's yours. You're not obligated to stay here but for now stay."

Harry sputtered but a laugh bubbled out of his mouth tinged with a bit of hysteria and relief.

Yukito chuckled, "Eat up, Harry."

Harry grinned, bright and openly.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

The three were still eating by the time Fujitaka, Sakura and Kero came downstairs. The girl was holding on to the limp stuffed toy frozen before she lunched herself to Harry when the boy grinned at her. She sobbed thankful that he was finally awake and fine as Fujitaka patted his head, "I'm glad you're finally awake, Harry-kun. Stay for as long as you like okay? Toya really worries."

Harry smiled, his eyes a bit shiny as he nodded gratefully though he did raise a brow at Toya and mouthed, 'worried, huh?'

The teen just rolled his eyes and smirked at him.

Sakura finally let up and stared at him, "I'm really really glad you're okay now, Harry-kun...you are, okay, right?"

Harry nodded smiling softy at her, "Yep, good as new, Sakura-chan."

The two grinned at each other before Toya ruined it, "Eat, Kaiju, you need the energy for all the stomping you do."

Sakura glared as she stomped on his feet, "Onii-chan!"

Yukito chuckled and Sakura smiled shyly at him before seating herself and eating.

Harry started, "I'll go home for a bit and take some of my stuff for a sleepover then. If you're allowing me to stay then allow me to at least buy some groceries and cook dinner for you, it's the least I could do."

Fujitake sighed before smiling, "Alright, Harry-kun. I know I won't be able to stop you at all."

Harry just beamed.

"Me and Yuki, will be going with you though."

"Yuki and I." Harry immediately corrected before the sentence caught up with him, "What? I could do it by myself!"

Toya just looked at him nonplussed and Harry almost swore but instead insisted, "This is a bit much, don't you think? I mean, I'm _perfectly_ fine now! No need to treat me as if I'll suddenly collapse!"

The older teen just raised a brow at him and Harry turned to Yukito who only needed to smile at him for him to reluctantly agree.

He'd forever deny he was pouting though.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry had needed the help in the end since he had been a bit...free with his spending. Toya would've protested but his sunny smile had prevented him and Yukito just went along with it with a laugh. The three ate out at lunch but after coming home to Syaoran and Tomoyo glomping him and laughing in relief they put the groceries away to talk.

He started as they sat in the living room with Kero transformed, "So, I'm Card Master now? What happens after?"

Sakura suddenly looked guilty and Harry turned to her in concern, she said haltingly, "W-well...Harry-kun..."

And showed him a pink card.

Curious he took it and traced the letters, "Fly..."

"Y-yeah...after the Judgement, when I changed it's form into wings on my back...it changed to that and didn't come with you when you called the cards...I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to I promise!"

Harry just chuckled handing the card back, stopping Sakura's apologies, "I don't mind, the card was also originally yours right? It's fine but judging by the fact that the cards are reigned by a Guardian how would yours work?"

Kero hesitantly added, "Well...it would be in mine, actually it still is."

"Then that's fine! I'll just have to make another card that would mean flight! Right? That's how Sakura-chan would be able to use magic too right? She'll just have to make other cards. As for me, judging by the fact that the Clow Card is now pink I'll have to transform the others to something that's mine right?"

Kero sputtered before the Clow Cards zoomed from upstairs to Harry's waiting hands, he shuffled quickly and took out one card, holding it in front of him. Kero quickly yelled, "Wait! It's not that easy! You might dra-"

Harry's magic circle appeared under him and wisps of green light entered the card, slowly emerald green and gold took over the card until it was completely that color. The circle disappeared and for a moment everything was still and silent before Yukito flicked Harry's forehead.

Said teen's hand flew up to the lightly red area and stared at the bespectacled teen in surprise, "Harry! You shouldn't impulsively use your magic like that when it's just been drained! What if you fainted again!"

Harry was now the one to sputter, "B-but it was fine! Judging by the drain, I could maybe transform five in a day!"

Toya sighed as Kero looked close to fainting mouthing, 'five?' over and over again, "You'll space it out. No more than three a day."

Harry whipped his head to him, "What!? You can't tell me what to do! I just said I could do five!"

Toya glowered at him, "And I said you should only do three a day."

Harry was ready to argue with him but Yukito took his face and turned it to him, "Harry, we're just worried about you. You were in _coma_ for _seven_ days, could you really blame us? Wouldn't you do the same if it was me or Toya who went through what you did? We're just afraid that you'll faint again. We didn't know what to do when you did, I mean we couldn't take you to the hospital! So could you just please go with it? It'd ease our mind if you do."

The green eyes teen was slack jawed at the other but reluctantly nodded thankfully ignorant of Toya's smirk.

Before anything else could be said, Sakura asked, "Kero-chan? Was Harry-kun right? Could I really make new cards?"

Kero snapped out of his stupor and said, "Oh, yeah, he's right but it would take you some training and growing before you could. Right now your magic can't handle making one yet. Transforming one and _making_ one are very different things."

Harry's head bobbed in contemplation before his head snapped up, "I know just the thing!"

He took his necklace out and with practice ease took off a charm from it and murmured something to it before infusing some of his magic and he let it fall growing into a large trunk. They were all dumbfounded before Kero was quick to bound to the trunk and sniff at it exclaiming, "Western magic! Yes! You have books in here right? This is perfect?"

Sakura looked confused but it was Syaoran who answered staring at the trunk in awe, "Western magic is kept really secret. Their society is very hidden and they don't have much contact with us Easterners. Their magic is different too more controlled and organized unlike ours. There are very few who would share such knowledge."

Kero bobbed his head, his tail wagging in excitement. Harry just looked perplexed, "Really? I didn't know that."

Their head snapped to the English teen, "What?"

Harry explained, "I've never been to the magic community. You see the trunks I have are from my parents and my mom's had a library sized room in it so that's where I learned all the magic I know."

Syaoran stuttered, "Y-you mean, you're s-self-taught?!"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, but that doesn't matter to me. You could use the knowledge so I don't mind if my country's apparently secretive. You could learn from the books...just take care of them alright? And only you guys are allowed."

Syaoran fervently nodded while Sakura looked delighted, Tomoyo was just smiling though, silent and filming everything. Harry looked a bit nervous, "Ah, Tomoyo-chan? Don't ever let anyone see those alright? We have a Statue of Secrecy, you see. We can't let anyone without magic know."

At this Tomoyo looked a bit concerned, "Of course, but Harry-kun aren't you breaking it now? I don't have magic."

Harry looked confused, "What? You mean you don't know?"

Tomoyo blinked, "Eh?"

"You have magic Tomoyo-chan."

This time even the others blinked, Kero exclaimed, "Eh?! She does!? How come I didn't notice?"

Toya muttered, "Yeah well, you were wrong about the midget."

Kero glared at him but before he could start Harry intervened, "Yeah, you do. All of you do. I mean, I noticed it the first time I saw you. Sakura-chan's had always been much like a star's, shining brightly by its own power. Tomoyo-chan's was like a black hole, she sucks the magic around her before expelling it, as if to purify it until she could use it. I always thought that was the reason electronics worked around her. When I use something too much, specially the high tech ones, they always break. As for Yukito, as you all know, is much like Yue's like the moon, reflective and powerful. Toya's had always been like the dark between everything, you know, like the space between planets and stars. It's all encompassing and subtle, supporting the others and a bit intangible. Syaoran's was, after a time always reminded me of an asteroid. You're very much like a rock, firm and reliable but you were never active. You were more reactive or directed, you would've never done something without a purpose but you had power only waiting to be unleashed. Even your father has some though it's very subtle, it's more like space too but unlike Toya's it is passive, it does not act but you know it's there waiting to be discovered then you'll know it's actually vast."

They all stared at him in shock before Sakura exclaimed, "Hoe?! Otou-san?!"

Harry looked confused again, "Yes? Didn't you know that too? Well, as far as I know he can't access it yet. There's something stopping him from it."

They all look contemplative, before Harry clapped, "So? Would you guys like to learn?"

The answer was a simultaneous yes.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Unfortunately it wasn't quite that easy.

While Sakura could do it, her first spell the levitation one, she needed a wand. When the others tried it, it was clear they'd need one too when they showed no results after. Harry had been confused when he could do most magic wandlessly but Yue was the one who answered through Yukito. Apparently he had the unusual amount of magic, the others would have to train more to expand their magic before they could do magic wandlessly as well. Case in point, Yukito and Toya capable of a Lumos and Wingardium Leviosa on a object that's not too heavy.

Syaoran's was solved when he could use his sword to channel magic but Tomoyo's and the two other teen's needed help.

Harry rummaged around his mother's books, the other's in awe at the fact that there really was a big sized room in the trunk. Finally finding about wandlore, he skimmed through chapters before finding what he was looking for.

"I got it!"

The others looked at him in askance, each having been engrossed in different books.

They followed Harry out who began enlarging another trunk and vanished down its depths. They came to a room full of different things and Harry proceeded to organize them around him.

"Here, how about you guys try to feel with your magic which resonates with you. Which feels right, doesn't matter whatever it is just concentrate while I transform Wood...and maybe release Shadow..."

Toya's head snapped up and he glared at the green eyes teen.

"What!? You said no more than three! And I missed Shadow...I want to see him."

Toya snorted before sighing and waving a hand to stop the teen's pout, "Fine, just...be careful."

Harry nodded happily and left them to 'feel' out what they could use a a channeler for their magic. Syaoran and Sakura opted to sit down to watch them, having brought their own books as they divided their attention. Harry just concentrated and much like earlier his magic circle appeared and the Wood card slowly turned emerald green and gold. However unlike earlier he intoned, as he switched cards, "Shadow."

The shadows grew before they converged on Harry, Sakura screamed in fright causing the others to jerk to Harry's direction but before they could worry they heard joyous and _free_ laugher. Something they rarely heard from Harry.

They found Shadow in all his hooded glory practically _cuddling_ Harry. Said teen who was murmuring, "I know, I miss you too."

Kero muttered, "I guess we know why he's suited for it. I don't know anyone who crazy enough to just talk to a magical construct, even Clow doesn't though he certainly makes his feeling known."

Harry glares at the Guardian, "I heard that. Besides, aren't _you_ a construct too? That certainly doesn't any of you any less real."

Kero blinked, "T-thanks."

Harry's glare intensified, "You're welcome but I'm looking for an apology."

"Oh! R-right. I'm sorry, it's just you gotta admit not many would talk to being that couldn't really talk to them too."

Harry's eyes softened, "I suppose, that doesn't mean we aren't communicating though." Looking at the others he added, "How about you go back to what you were doing, hm?"

Toya whispered as they did as they were told, "Please, he suited for it because he can really mother, _anyone._ "

They giggled and snickered thankful that Harry at least didn't hear them too engrossed talking with Shadow and asking how he had been.

He really could mother anyone.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Unfortunately it still took some days before they could find which they really resonated with, Yukito and Tomoyo not being used to it and though Toya already found his ahead of them, he didn't have much time with his part-time jobs. And of course, there was still school.

It took them till the weekend where they found time to finally go ahead with their focuses.

Fortunately, it seems, all their focuses were already made, though Yukito was the one with the block of wood. Toya was curiously enough a Naginata that Harry didn't know he had which needed some polishing and finishing touches. Tomoyo's were seven pearls, one bigger white pearl and two smaller ones and four small black pearls.

Yukito asked, curiously handing his block of wood to a giddy Harry, "So, how are we going to do this?"

Harry busied himself with summoning Wood and asking him to form the block into a staff that Yukito had drawn earlier. Wood nodded with a smile, taking her time to form the staff as his other card-friends hovered around, namely Watery and Rain.

Harry had of course not wasted his time and had transformed three cards without fail every day the past six days, he was reaching half the number of cards now.

"Well, since you already have magic saturating practically every atom of your body, you don't really need a core in your wand to help you guide it to it's channeler, the wood in wands. This seems to the characteristic with the Easterners along with the certain inclinations."

They had, along the week, discovered that they couldn't use certain spells. Sakura, for example, seemed incapable of transfiguration while Toya could. It was a hit and miss with what they could use since they couldn't really find a pattern to it yet but they accepted there really were some differences between them, like Harry's incapability of using Syaoran's Jufu that Sakura could use.

"So we only need channelers for you, like Sakura-chan's wand, which only has wood and gems, enchanted of course, and Syaoran's sword which is equally enchanted but both doesn't have cores that consist of a magical animal's part."

Harry handed Yukito the wooden staff, needing some varnish but beautiful nonetheless. It was made of white Birch, and was quite tall reaching several inches above Yukito. A moon was prominent at the top framed but what looked like wings.

Then Harry levitated several books in front of them.

"These are Rune texts, what we need to do now is to search for the runes we'd need to engrave in your channelers. Since we only need it simple we don't really need to make Rune chains, and each of you need different ones since you all have different objects. Like for example, Toya's. We'd need a rune to keep the edges of the blade sharp and strengthen it and the staff itself to prevent it from breaking. Then same as with Tomoyo-chan's, a rune for the pearls to keep their shine and prevent cracks. Of course, we'd all help but when it comes to carving and painting on it, you'll have to do yourselves with the use of a mixture of your blood and some potions I'll make. Not to worry, they're easy and we have the materials."

Then showing them another enormous book, "And this, is my Family's Grimoire. I just learned to summon it but I found the spell we need to use to let your objects summon your magicks. It seems a Potter had once been a wand maker, lucky us, huh?"

They all grinned excitedly at the thought that they have a concrete plan to make their channelers.

They couldn't wait to finally finish.

Most specially, they couldn't wait to use more magic.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx


	6. Chapter 6

OOO

Before anything else they all first celebrated Sakura's birthday with a picnic in the park, it was filled with a lot of sports activity. The kids just seemed to play on and on. Harry had fun baking a lot of sweets that Sakura was curious to try and they all eventually enjoyed an active fun day.

Of course, it being April first, the picnic was riddled with funny pranks that had everyone laughing. Even if the probable highlight of the day was the water gun fight that Harry prepared for Sakura with Toya, Yukito and Fujitaka's help.

It was a nice break before Harry and the others spent the next following weeks trying to muddle through the books on Runes and rudimentary wand making.

Luckily for the easterners they only needed a channel or focus, an actual wand would've been impossible seeing as Harry wouldn't have much animal parts to use since his potion ingredients were prepared differently from wand making ingredients.

It was just pure luck that his father liked to experiment with his transfigurations so much that they had such a variety of materials to work with.

Of course the runes while something that the easterners could also luckily use, had a different challenge to them too.

By what Harry could learn from the books his mother had and without official tutelage, Runes were basically a magical language, they used the Elder Futhark, and by they he meant his parents Magical Society. The chinese used different characters like the ones Syaoran had in his jifu. He knew there were another set of language for the Russians and the Egyptians and many others he wouldn't know, which was why wards from different countries were a whole other level to study.

The Runes worked because of the magic and belief infused to the characters, the 'universal' truth that their readers or practitioners believed the characters presented which also explained how different countries had their own runes and no actual Universal runes that anyone could use.

Now as for how the runes worked, a single character could represent different things and depending on how it was meant to be used, he could use the " " Eihwaz rune which represented strength, reliability, dependability, trustworthiness and through special tools imprint it on an object to have its represented attributes. Of course that also had its own process, like what would the rune strengthen? It's function? Durability? And that's where the intent came in, though the use of the user's magic when activating the rune.

Harry having known nothing else but the runes of his parent's magical society had no trouble in believing the purpose of the characters and using his magic colored with his intent.

For Syaoran who grew up entrenched in magic and in china, he wouldn't be able to use Harry's knowledge of runes without learning the whole alphabet and knowing without a margin of error which runes corresponded to their meanings. A single mistake would render most runes useless at best or blow it up at worst.

Thankfully, the others didn't know any other runic language and was able to commit to learning the Elder Futhark but of course it would take time to learn the alphabet. Fortunately they didn't need to memorize all the alphabet and their meanings, they only needed to memorize the alphabet and the meanings of the specific runes they needed to use.

Other that that, Harry tried to teach them how to control their magic and lace them with intent which unfortunately he wasn't quite good at as it was the only way he knew how to use his magic.

Basically, the focus making was full of busy days and long hours kept in each others company.

Since Harry lived alone now, it was his house they almost always stayed in to learn and the time they spent with each other definitely strengthened their bonds.

In the Kinomotos sake, having no secrets with each other definitely improved their relationship losing the strains they had before from keeping things from each other.

The others was just happy they were all getting along, learning to be included more with them and learning new magic.

It was peaceful for the most part, with Harry about to finish transforming most of his cards and was busying himself with familiarizing with them when mysterious transfer students arrived.

OOO

Harry was minding the arrival of stocks for the clinic when Toya and Yukito opened the doors and closed it with a bit of a slam.

Blinking he raised his eyebrows at the two when Toya quickly took his lunch and Yukito firmly guided him to the window. Sighing but mostly amused he stared at Toya's back when he looked around for a bit before jumping out, they followed him as they headed to their usual lunch spot.

"Alright, what was that about?" Harry had to ask as they sat.

"Could you put that, what was it, the ward to make us unnoticeable from others first?" Touya asked, still tense.

Harry raised a brow and looked at Yukito who only nodded solemnly with a bit of irritation almost unnoticed on his face and Harry really became curious now.

With a bit of concentration he casted the Notice-Me-Not and looked at the two curiously.

Finally relaxing Toya and Yukito set about starting to eat their lunch before the brown haired teen sighed in irritation, "It was the new transfer student, she's irritating me."

Harry had to raise his brows at that, "That's nothing new, I though most girls your age irritated you."

Toya scoffed, "Yeah, well this is a different level of irritation, even Yuki doesn't like her!"

Harry looked genuinely shocked, "Really? I never knew you could dislike someone at all Yuki."

Yukito had to chuckle at that, "Honestly you two, I can dislike someone just like any other person."

Toya and Harry had to look at each other in disbelief, saying at the same time, "Not likely."

"The fangirls? You actually talk to them." Toya had to add.

Nodding Harry stated, "Even those annoying mothers who liked to know everyone's business near my house, you're pleasant to."

"Yes, well, they were mostly harmless, and I certainly did not like the Dursleys."

Harry snorted as he ate, swallowing the cough that threatened to break out he said, "Everyone didn't like them, if you did I would definitely think you're crazy."

Yukito had to smile wryly at that, "True, but this time I think anyone would also find it hard to like someone who keeps on being annoying."

The two had to stare at the bespectacled teen who ended that statement with such a calm smile that they had to shiver.

Harry looked at Toya wide eyed and the brown haired teen raised a brow and stared pointedly at Yukito. Harry rolled his eyes sighing, "Okay, what exactly did the transfer student do?"

"Be annoying." They both answered, one with an irritated glare and the other with a calm smile as he speed ate.

Harry sighed louder, "I get it, she was annoying but how exactly was she being annoying."

The two older teens looked at each other and Toya mumbled, "She keeps on hugging me for no reason."

Yukito's smile turned frosty and Harry could feel himself getting just a bit annoyed too, "Really? Invading your personal space then."

Toya huffed and Harry asked, "Can't you just say no?"

Yukito interrupted before Toya could answer, "He already did that she's not listening."

"Ah."

They ate in silence.

"Well, I don't really know how I could help there since I've never been able to get rid of persistent fangirls."

The two looked at Harry in surprise, Toya smirked, "Not really asking for help midget but maybe just keep this handy ward on every time we're together."

Harry chuckled, "Can do, you look like you need rescuing anyway."

"Rescue? I'd like to see you handle someone like that girl!"

"Certainly not with running away though!"

Yukito chuckled as he watched them bicker back and forth. The tightness he felt at that transfer student's annoying tendency to stick with Toya lessening.

He hoped she wouldn't be too much of a problem.

Yue scoffed, 'I doubt it.'

Yukito couldn't help but feel that his other self was probably right.

OOO

On the way back to the Kinomoto's they encountered Sakura and the others at the park buying ice cream. Catching up with them Toya of course just had to tease his younger sister.

"Thanks, kaijuu I needed this." Toya said with a smirk.

"Onii-san! That's my ice cream!" Sakura puffed at him fuming.

Yukito shook his head, "Really, Toya if you wanted one we could've just bought one. Why don't I buy you one Sakura-chan?"

"Hoe? N-no need Yukito-san! I'm fine without one!" Sakura stammered blushing.

Harry chuckled, "We don't mind Sakura-chan, we were gonna buy one for ourselves anyway. Come on Yuki, let's go buy some!"

Sakura sighed, "Mou nii-san, Harry-san and Yukito-san is so much nicer than you are!"

Toya just shrugged, eating the ice cream before sensing someone and starting to look around.

With a muffled curse his ice cream fell as someone glomped him from behind.

"Toya-kuuuunnn! I've been looking for you!" A brown haired girl said.

"Gah! Would you stop that! Get off of me!"

"Hoe?! Nii-san!"

"Ara? What a cutie! And who might you be?" The girl asked looking at Sakura with sparkling eyes.

"U-um, I'm Kinomoto Sakura! Nice to meet you!"

The girl gushed, "Oh you're Touya-kun's little sister! I'm Akuzuki Nakuru! It's nice to meet you too! Are they your friends too?"

Akuzuki said all this while staying on her brother's back and Sakura couldn't help but sweatdrop, "U-un, This is Daidouji Tomoyo and Li Syaoran."

Tomoyo and Syaoran greeted the older girl bowing a bit though Syaoran looked to be smirking at Toya.

Toya couldn't help but glare at the brat knowing that the other was probably enjoying his misery.

"We're back! Here you go Sakura-chan. Hmm? Who's this?" Harry said handing the smaller ice cream in his hands to Sakura as he stared confused at the new addition to their group.

Akuzuki couldn't help but stare at the other, dazed, the younger male was practically oozing with magic he was so bright. She could actually feel herself getting energized just by being near him.

"What a cutie! I'm Akuzuki Nakuru! It's nice to meet you little boy!" She announce before proceeding to try and glomp him which was avoided when Yukito smilingly maneuvered Harry out of the girls way.

Harry had to make sure his ice cream didn't topple off and hurriedly licked at it, before her words registered with Toya's snickering.

"Excuse me? I'm not a little boy, my name's Potter Harry, and I'm the assistant nurse at school." Harry said with an irritated glare at the new student.

Akuzuki looked surprised and dismayed at losing the chance to hug that bright magic source, "Eh? Really? Sorry! You just looked very young."

"I am young, I'm only 15, I just happen to be quite advanced."

"Really? That's amazing! It's nice to meet you then, sensei!" Akuzuki looked genuinely pleased to meet him and Harry noticed that her usage of the title had no sarcasm or mocking edge to it at all just sincerity and he couldn't help but feel flustered.

"A-ah thank you, Akuzuki-san, you may just call me Harry."

Akuzuki nodded pleased, "Hai! I'll see you tomorrow then, Harry-sensei! Bye Toya-kun! Minna!"

They waved goodbye at her though some more stiffly and when she was gone Toya had to say, "Don't tell me you actually like her now, midget."

Harry blinked, "What? She doesn't seem so bad."

"Eh? Nii-san? You don't like Akuzuki-san?" Sakura asked confused.

"Hmpf, I don't like her either." Syaoran said and Toya couldn't help but look pained, "I can't believe I'm agreeing with the brat but yeah, I don't like her."

The two shared grimaces at each other for being on the same page and the two girls couldn't help but giggle. Harry sighed looking at the owner of the hand still holding tight at his shoulder, "Yuki? Are you alright? Your ice cream is melting."

Yukito blinked his serene smile dropping as he checked on his ice cream and hurriedly licking it, Harry had to laugh, "What's gotten into you? I didn't think you'd ever waste food too."

Yukito sheepishly smiled, "Let's just say I got distracted."

It started raining then and they all had to run back to the Kinomotos as it was the nearest.

OOO

After some showers and drying off they headed to the kitchen where Harry and Sakura started cooking in their matching aprons again.

Harry just sighed at getting used to the frilly things knowing that it was just something he was used to now while Tomoyo giggled at the background.

Syaoran was blushing at his borrowed clothes, the only spare that Harry had and closest to the other in size while simultaneously glaring at the borrowed clothes that Harry and Yukito were wearing, knowing that it was Toya's clothes.

Toya just looked smugly at the brat, smirking a bit and Yukito couldn't help but chuckle whispering to the other, "You look like a father taunting his spoiled son that he couldn't have his mother since she's your wife, or in this case wives."

Of course the bespectacled teen timed it just as Toya was drinking some warm tea causing the other to cough and spill it all over the table.

Syaoran looked vindicated while Sakura and Harry gaped at him.

"What are you doing Jerk?! Here have some towels, you're so messy. Honestly you're like a kid!" Harry scolded throwing a towel at Toya's face and cleaning up the mess.

Toya just glared at Yukito, who was laughing into his hands, his face a bit red, "It's not exactly my fault, midget!"

Harry rolled his eyes smirking, "Yeah yeah, whatever you say. Good thing Tomoyo-chan caught it on tape, I'll make sure to treasure this memory."

Toya whipped his head to Tomoyo, who was indeed videotaping everything, as she was prone to do when Harry and Sakura was cooking. The girl looked apologetic but she knew the older teen won't do anything to her tapes, he was too nice to his sister's friends. Looking at Syaoran she amended, 'well his sister's female friends'.

Toya grumbled knowing that there was nothing he could do about it now, "Can we focus on something else? Like that downpour? Something seemed different about it."

Harry looked at him skeptically, as he prepared their dinner, "Are you sure you're not just trying to change the subject?"

Yukito chuckled, "No it seems, Touya is right, my other self noticed something too."

They all turned to the teen and Harry stated, "Really? Would you mind letting him out then Yuki?"

Sakura looked uncomfortable, being a bit scared of the other guardian while Syaoran looked apprehensive but determined and Tomoyo looked worried. Harry and Touya were more neutral about the being but Touya was definitely more than a bit hostile of Yue. Touya knew Yukito longer and hearing the other state that Yukito was just some false form definitely made him angry. Harry however was far more understanding having heard the story of Clow from Keroberos.

Nonetheless Yue rarely appeared before them and usually only to Harry anyway, knowing perhaps that the younger ones weren't quite comfortable with him.

Yukito smiled gently closing his eyes before it was now Yue with his sharp inhuman silver eyes staring at them. Turning to Harry he stated, "The rain had magical energy to it, It feels familiar but-its not something I want to be true."

Harry looked confused before he was enlightened, "Ah, I see. We should definitely investigate it but maybe after we're sure its not going away. It could just as easily be something else."

Yue nodded a bit of relief in his expression before it was closed off. He was getting ready to let Yukito out again but Harry stopped him, "Wait, why don't you eat with us for a bit you haven't been out much at all."

Yue involuntarily looked at the children but Sakura smiled encouragingly at him, turning to stare at Toya, the one who sustained him for so long he had to utter, "I do not need sustenance if my counterpart is eating. It would be as if I have eaten too."

Toya stared at him, scrutinizing before sighing, "It's fine, even if you are sustained, it doesn't mean you've tasted it too right? Second hand senses doesn't seem right to me."

Yue's eyes narrowed, bluntly sating, "You do not like me, I do not understand why you'd want me here and not my counterpart."

Toya scoffed, "I don't like you because of how you said Yukito was a false form but that doesn't mean it can't change. Not if the midget approves of you anyway. Just don't treat Yukito as if he's inconsequential he's important to us, no matter that you think he's not real."

Yue nodded, "I suppose you are entitled to your own opinion as I am to mine."

"Hmpf. I guess that's good enough, let's just agree to disagree."

Harry and Sakura stared at each other before clapping at the same time jolting them from their thoughts, "Let's eat then!"

OOO

Dinner was a lively affair, the Kinomoto Patriarch wasn't able to come home the storm too strong too really wade through so he was stuck in the university.

They all just kept bickering until they eventually headed to the living room to do their homeworks. Eventually they even managed to fall asleep clustered together.

Until, that is, they were woken by a sharp rise in familiar magic.

"Hoe? A-a dream?" Sakura mumbled jolting awake.

The two guardians woke up too looking at each other wide eyed. Keroberos immediately went to the source while Yue rubbed his head the magic was familiar, it seemed like Clow's but not at the same time.

"Guys! Guys! Look!" Keroberos stated waving around a pink book.

The barely awake others looked at the pink book and Harry asked, his voice husky with sleep, "What is that?"

Unknown to him Toya became wide awake looking at the other in surprise his cheeks a bit pink, even Yue's eyes darted to the red head. Of course the children were oblivious to the two.

"This is Clow's Book, I told you about it but I forgot to give it to you after seeing you always carrying the cards around. It's pink now like Sakura's Card!"

Sakura was starting to look guilty again while Harry was nonplussed, yawning as he stretched, "Makes sense, the staff became hers too after all and I though that was the key to the book? Since we're already awake how about I make us some breakfast?"

They looked at him shocked and Sakura had to scramble up and tug at Harry's top, "You're really okay with it Harry-san?"

Harry blearily looked at Sakura smiling unguardedly and patting her head, "Good morning, and of course it is, it's not your fault. You know I don't mind it if you have it, it was yours first anyway. It just means I may have to make another one for my card-friends. Why don't you sleep some more while I tend to breakfast hmm?"

Harry walked away to the bathroom freshening up and Sakura was left standing with a beet red face and Toya couldn't help but snort, "You heard him Kaijuu, get some more sleep."

"N-nii-san! How can I sleep after that?!"

"I should take note of that ne? Harry-san is much more lethal half-awake." Tomoyo said cradling her face with a serene smile.

Syaoran just nodded rapidly his face just as red as Sakura's.

Yue just shook his head, a tiny smile on the end of his lips.

OOO

After breakfast where everyone was mostly quiet they discussed what Sakura dreamed about.

Harry asked, "Have you been having dreams like this for a while now? Prophetic dreams?"

"Hoe? Prophetic? I don't understand Harry-san." Sakura answered confused.

"Well, prophetic dreams means that you dream of things that could happen, it could be vague or obvious but the main purpose of it is to impart some knowledge to you. Whether it's about the past, present or future." Harry explained.

Keroberos nodded, "Yeah, you do seem to have dreams like that Sakura, maybe you have some seer's blood in you!"

"S-seer?"

"Well Seers are commonly known as someone who can predict the future but I don't think its like that at all. Seers seem to be one who's capable of gleaning knowledge beyond the normal means. I mean, Seers seem to have different ways of knowing what they know. There are those who dream like you do, those who need a medium like a tarot card or crystal ball, there are those who hear things that others can't while some even get their knowledge from creatures we can't see or spiritual beings."

Sakura's eyes were wide and she pointed at Toya, "You mean like onii-san?!"

They turned to look at the elder Kinomoto that just stared at them neutrally, "What?"

"Onii-san! You can see and talk to ghosts can't you?!" Sakura exclaimed.

Toya seemed to be thinking before stating, "Oh, yeah I can."

Harry laughed, "It no big deal to you huh? Well I guess that answers that, the two of you may be of a Seer's lineage. Just heed what knowledge it gives you, Sakura-chan, but don't take it as the truth or a fact. There may be things that affects those you see, there's always more to it."

Sakura nodded thoughtfully, "Then I guess we should definitely check the storm right?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, I guess we should. It would be good practice for your magic anyway."

"Oh wait! I have just the thing!" Tomoyo announced before heading off to make a call.

Sakura and Harry looked confused but Toya had to share a smirk with the brat, which led them to glaring at each other. Yukito just shook his head contentedly sipping at his coffee, which he surprisingly takes black.

Keroberos just stared at everyone in entertainment, while inching away from Yukito. That black coffee tasted nasty, no matter how good it smelled. It figures that Yue's other form was as weird as he is.

OOO

When they arrived at the Penguin park, where Yue and Keroberos said the magic was concentrated in, Harry couldn't help but fidget in his new clothing.

"Is this really necessary?"

Toya smirked tugging at his pony tailed hair, "I think it suits you, you look like an anime magical girl."

Harry punched the other in the shoulder and smiled irritatedly, "Oh? And how would you know an anime magical girl would look like? Watch a lot of those?"

Toya glared at the other rubbing at his shoulder, "The kaijuu likes to watch it, so of course I'm forced to watch it."

Sakura stepped on Toya's feet, "There's nothing wrong with watching those kinds of things, baka onii-san!"

Smirking Harry bent down to the crouching brown haired teen, "Aw, is Ya-chan hurt?"

Touya blinked looking up at the other, "Ya-chan huh? How cute, want me to call you _Ri-chan_?"

Harry's face turned red and he launched himself at the other to actually throttle him if not for Yukito hugging him around the waist, "Now now, Ri-chan, no need for that. I think it's super cute just like what you're wearing now!"

Harry covered his face, "Yukito! Why do you have to say that? I'm not cute!"

Yukito cuddled with Harry pouting a bit as he placed his chin on Harry's hat covered head, "Why don't I have a cute nickname? And there's nothing wrong with being cute Ri-chan. Ya-chan can be cute too, you know."

Touya who was snickering at the scene had to groan exhasperatedly at Yukito, "Yuki!"

Now Harry was the one helplessly laughing.

"They really go well together, ne?" Sakura said a sad smile on her face.

Tomoyo looked at her sadly holding on to her hand, "Sakura-chan…".

Syaoran reddened, holding Sakura's other hand, saying embarassedly, "It's gonna be fine. We're here."

Sakura looked surprised staring at the two before smiling happily, "Un."

Their moment was disturbed by the loud thunder and the downpour seemed to worsen.

They turned to where the magic seemed strongest and found to their surprise what seemed like a snake made of water ready to attack them.

They scattered and Harry yelled, "Tomoyo-chan, since you're good at shields, would you mind shielding us from attacks we can't dodge?"

Tomoyo looked at him determined, "Not at all, Harry-san! Leave it to me."

She brought out her long pearl necklace an held it between her clasped hands, concentrating she willed a shield to sprung up between Sakura and an attacking tendril of water. She almost staggered at the force behind it but she smiled at Sakura's shouted gratitude.

Luckily Syaoran seemed to have noticed it, "Daidouji! Deflect it! You'll tire too fast if you meet it's strength just redirect it!"

Tomoyo nodded concentrating and instead of her shield placed directly in front of an attacking tendril it was now angled, making it easier for her, "Thanks Li-kun!"

Harry had to smile at the two, "Good job you two! Good thing you easterners are good at elemental based magic, let's ready some fire then! Yuki, just help us direct it!"

They all nodded. Yukito, knowing that magic based under the sun, even in western magic was harder for him understood the need for him to direct it. He was much better at sensing magic and directing it anyway, specially since the other's magic was willing to let him direct it.

Sakura and Syaoran used a jifu for a fire spell, using their magic to fuel it and their focuses to amplify and direct it. Toya on the other hand, did better using runes, using a slip of parchment he'd imbibed with a Thurisaz rune he used his naginata to direct sweeping forces of fire to the tendrils, evaporating it.

Harry had it the easiest, summoning Firey and with a nod to the card being they started generating enough heat to evaporate the water around them. When Yukito directed the other's fire to them they amplified it and shot it straight to the skies.

Within minutes the oppressive clouds were gone.

"Thanks Firey!"

Firey nodded, cocking a salute at him and a smirk before returning to being a card. Turning to the others who looked exhausted. He grinned, "Well, wasn't that a good exercise!?"

The others chuckled at him, with Toya groaning, "Maybe for you, some of us aren't used to exerting directed magic yet you know."

"What better way to get used to it but actually use it? Come on, let's go back to the your house we should change and eat, I just bet most of you are hungry."

Some stomachs growled but none were probably louder than Yukito's.

They stared at the bespectacled teen but Yukito just chuckled, "I guess I definitely am!"

Laughing they all headed back to eat.

OOO

Eriol hummed with his eyes closed, monitoring the situation with his first trial, "It seems you're right Ruby Moon, that young man is definitely powerful."

"Right, Eriol?! Definitely a powerful one, but it seems the key owner is still Sakura-chan!" Ruby Moon mused.

"Then it doesn't matter, Eriol's plans are still intact." Spinel Sun boredly drawled, trying to nap.

"Yes, it does seem like my plans are still intact. Different elements has just been added to it, that's all. My Heiress friends just seem to be more magically active. Sakura-chan still has my key and book, she's still the mistress of the cards…perhaps I should talk with this new element, to get a proper read on him. Things seem to be getting interesting."

OOO

The next few days, the group seemed to be stuck battling an unseen force that Keroberos and Yue stated was like Clow's but not. Their best guess was apparently a descendant even though Syaoran stated that they were the only clan that had a significant connection to Clow Reed.

Of course their first suspect was the transfer students but they didn't have proof and the only ones that have met the other transfer student was the younger ones so they weren't sure.

However these attacks seem to be getting more dangerous.

The next incident after the storm was a piano hound. Apparently it kept pursuing Tomoyo's voice, a good thing that she could shield herself near instantaneously or she would've been seriously hurt. Tomoyo and Sakura managed to defeat it with Sakura using her Fly card to carry Tomoyo as they led the piano off the roof of the school.

The older three were upset and worried they weren't able to help but was proud all the same that the two managed to defeat it. Of course now, none of them were allowed to go anywhere alone, which led to Harry now staying over again at the Kinomotos with Yukito.

What happened next was where they finally got some answers.

OOO

"It really is after me! Even when something was controlling Li-kun the focus was on me! I can't believe someone wants to attack me!" Sakura ranted to them.

Harry turned to Toya and triumphantly said, "See? I knew I didn't have anything to do with this!"

Touya rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Really that's what you were focusing on?"

Harry looked sheepish turning to Sakura, "Right, Sorry Sakura-chan, your brother just hasn't stopped teasing me about being a trouble magnet."

Sakura turned to her brother puffing up in rage, "Nii-san! How could you tease Harry-san about that!"

Touya had to clear his ears from the loud shout, "How could you side with the midget over your own brother kaijuu? Besides I was only teasing he was the one who was worried he was the cause of this."

"Hmpf, because I knew you're meaner than Harry-san! And you were worried? Really?" Sakura scolded her brother before turning worried eyes at Harry.

Harry chuckled wryly, "Ah well, if you haven't searched it yet, I've been kidnapped before. I thought I might've been bringing my usual trouble with me again."

They all stopped to stare at him, "Kidnapped?!"

Harry blinked, "Ah, you didn't know."

OOO

After Harry explained the circumstances of his usual kidnappings though leaving out what really happened with his Master the others were more than a bit worried.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us about this midget." Toya said sighing, his brows furrowed.

Harry rolled his eyes, "It's not exactly a conversation starter you know, besides, I didn't exactly trust any of you then. I can handle it anyway, I've always been able to."

Yukito shook his head, "Ri-chan, it doesn't matter if you could handle it. It doesn't mean you should do it alone. If it happened again, we would've had no idea how to help. Besides, Yu-chan said that if you didn't tell us and we got involved we'd have no idea what we got into."

Though stricken by the realization that he had definitely inadvertently involved them in his mess he was distracted by the nickname, along with the others, saying at the same time, "Yu-chan?!"

Yukito blinked, nodding with a smile, though he seemed to wince, "Yue-kun, of course, since he should've a nickname too even if Ri-chan didn't give me one."

They had to laugh at that even if Keroberos was laughing the loudest.

"No, just no, Yuki. Can't you let go of it already?" Harry said unable to stop himself from chuckling.

"Nope, I like these nicknames." Yukito said with a sincere smile.

Harry grinned, "Ma, I'll just use your nickname for a special occasion then, but back to our topic. Y-yu-chan's right. I didn't mean to involve you guys but you are now and I should definitely have warned you before anything's too late. There were some things I've been working on ever since I was kidnapped anyway, it should help..if not well..."

Toyota scowled, " You better not be thinking something idiotic like leaving us alone. It's almost been a year already anyone wanting to know about you would know you're associated with us. It doesn't matter how close they think we are we're still valuable bargains."

Harry grimaced, "Thanks for rubbing that in, Jerkface. I know I should have stayed away."

Toya groaned, "That's even worse! No one should be alone, idiot! I thought we already talked about being a coward and running away?! Besides don't you think that leaving us alone now would only mean we'd be sitting ducks? At least we'd you here, you'd be able to help immediately."

"I get it. I'm sorry, just bad habits. I know I make stupid decisions. Let's move on from that." Harry sighed.

Yukito almost whined, "Wait, I have a nickname and you won't call me by it yet?!"

Harry raised a brow at the bespectacled teen, "Focus on the important things Yuki!"

"But this is important to me!"

"Shouldn't the probable kidnappings be a priority?!"

"Sure it is, but I want to know now."

Toya sighed, "You're both idiots, we should focus on the fact that someone's attacking kaijuu for now. We can prepare for the kidnapping but not exactly the attacks."

The two backed down though Harry had to murmur, "We aren't idiots, jerkface."

Toya asked, his eyebrow twitching, "What was that?"

"Nothing!" Harry said raising his hands.

The others giggled, relieved to find that despite everything, it seemed things would be okay.

OOO

Sakura was trying to make her bear, after failed attempts, knowing that she couldn't give it to Yukito-san now but hoping she had someone to give it to someday.

"Oh? You have a special someone now Kinomoto-san?" Hiragizawa asked appearing suddenly beside her.

"HOE?!" Sakura had to shout throwing her bear in the air, which luckily, Hiragizawa caught.

"Hmm, it looks like you've put a lot of effort in it." Hiragizawa said, fiddling with its ears.

As Sakura's heartbeat slowed down she blushed, "Um, Thank you Hiragizawa-kun. But it's not for anyone specific. I just wanted to make one for someone I hope I could find someday."

Hiragizawa blinked, caught a bit off guard, "S-someone?"

Sakura blinked, "Un, I wanted to give it to someone in the future!"

"I see." Hiragizawa stated, pushing his glasses up.

It seems more than a few things have definitely changed.

Maybe he really should meet with this unknown element.

OOO

Syaoran was busy doing his own teddy bear, at first he wanted to give it to Yukito-san but seeing him with that annoying man and his idol he knew he couldn't compare. He was treated like a little brother and he didn't think he could change that but…he wanted to give it to Harry-san but it seemed even he was for someone else too.

Downtrodden he was surprised to see a gloved hand touching his bear and he turned, seeing Yue behind him.

"Y-Yue-san!"

The Guardian stared at him blankly before flicking his gaze to bear again, "May I know who this seems to be for?"

Syaoran reddened looking embarrassed, "It doesn't matter! I know they won't accept my feelings!"

Yue's head tilted, he didn't know why he wanted to help the Li brat, but his power, still recognizable as someone of Clow Reed's line, called to him for help, "I think they may accept it, but reciprocating is another matter. Your feelings may not be the same."

Syaoran started to look thoughtful, "Reciprocate…?"

Yue nodded straightening, "Feeling of admiration for example, admiring someone and wanting to be admired in return. Recognition and wanting to be recognized in return. Wanting their attention on you as you give your attention to them. Like however…liking someone and wanting to be liked in return. When they've always consumed your thoughts and you want their thoughts to be consumed by you. Coveting their affections, wanting them to pay attention to you. There is a depth of feeling to liking someone that is different from admiration, a depth that may turn to love…"

Syaoran looked enlightened but confused, "Why are you telling me this?"

Yue stare at the boy, remembering his foolish master who didn't recognize such feelings easily that a mere construct could comprehend it better. Yukito scolded in him, 'Well, you're not just a construct anymore, just as I am not a false form anymore!'.

Yue shook his head before turning away, "I knew someone like you who confused his feelings like you did and ended up crippled by it. Look inside you Li Syaoran, and you might recognize what it is you really feel."

OOO

That night when they were at Harry's house again, the children were shocked to see the three teenagers carrying a lot of bears.

"Oh? You three really are popular, ne?" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Harry looked exasperated while Touya just looked irritated, Yukito was as calm as ever replying, "I guess we are, thankfully, Ri-chan managed to tell them how thankful we are and how we couldn't return their feelings without making one of them cry."

Touya muttered, "Not tears of sadness at any rate."

The three kids looked at Harry curiously and the fifteen year old sighed, "I told them how much I appreciated their feelings but that I was too invested in my studies for such relationships. I asked them instead if I may accessorize the teddy bears to give them more personality and give it to the children in the long term wards in the hospital. It could be our gift to them."

Touya rolled his eyes and smirked, "They started bawling in happiness probably only making them like him more. We just followed his lead and now we can actually make use of this bears."

Harry sighed, "So, want to help?"

The three children beamed happily at him and they started to work.

OOO

After a few hours of diligent work they were interrupted by Sakura's bag ripping and seeing her bear enlarging, scrambling backwards Harry was forced to banish the bear outside before it could damage his house staring wide eyed at each other they hurried outside were the bear now looked taller than Harry's house.

"How did that happen?!" Harry asked shocked at the size of the bear especially when it turned its head to them and started to swing its arm towards them.

"Ah Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura practically shrieked but Tomoyo's growing skills with her shielding kept them safe and sound, thankfully along with the house.

Yukito concentrated, "Whatever is making it do that, it's definitely from its right ear. There seems to be a concentration of magic there. I should let Yu-chan handle this he's the one with the long range weapon."

Touya and Harry nodded, the brown haired teen releasing his Naginata from its shrunken stage and swinging it with purpose towards the stuffed toy's legs. For something that big it was surprisingly nimble enough to dodge attacks from Syaoran and Touya.

"Thanks Yuki!" Harry shouted before releasing his own Sword and with Jump's help capable of trying to get near the bear's face though it was really good at dodging.

Yue assessed the situation before flying up and notching his arrows. Letting it fly it hit its left ear but piercing it didn't seem to do anything though the bear did falter. Yue intoned. Irritation clear in his voice, "It seems the ear must be ripped off for it to stop."

They turned to him and Sakura nodded to herself, releasing fly she shouted, "Li-kun! I'll give you a lift!"

Syaoran nodded, sitting behind Sakura and gripping her waist he couldn't help but blush however the Jerk's glare at him caused him to focus on their battle.

Harry nodded at the idea, "Yu-chan, would you mind using the sword for me?"

Yue twitched at the nickname, "Don't call me that.' until his words penetrated his head, 'you want me to use the card?"

Harry smiled, "It's your nickname, so sorry but I'm definitely gonna keep on using it. And of course you can use it, I can't exactly fly you know."

Yue looked shell-shocked, "The Guardians are not wielders of the cards."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Who says so? Beside Sword doesn't mind, come on, help those two, they could use it."

Yue flew closer to the other grasping the sword and the hand holding it, staring right at his new master's eyes he said, "Thank you, I shall take care of it."

Harry couldn't help but blush at the intense stare, laughing a tad awkwardly, "I know you will, go on."

With a nod Yue flew to the air and with his help managed to corner the bear straight into Yue's slash. With the ear off the stuffed toy shrunk again and they breathed a sigh of relief.

Yue flew down to hand over the sword and Harry couldn't help but stare at his wings, "Someday I'll definitely get wings like that."

The Guardian of the Moon was shocked when he actually blurted out, "Would you like to fly?"

The two of them gazed at each other in surprise before Harry smiled joyfully, "Yes! I mean, if I could?" he finished unsure.

Yue thought he must be getting crazy but he inclined his head in agreement.

Harry almost wanted to jump in joy but he hesitated looking around, "Wait, I should make sure no one notices first."

Shuffling through his cards, he brought out the Book and all the others that wanted to come out, by now he was already done changing the cards to his but the Light and Dark definitely winded him, he had been asleep for a whole day and woke up to scolding from both older teens, even Yue had been upset with him.

"Alright everyone! I already wrote on the Book to ensure no one notices anything about us tonight so we can definitely fly around! Have fun!"

The others jumped for joy though Shadow stuck close to him as they roamed around chasing each other Harry soothed the shadow wrapped around him and turned to Yue who looked surprised, "So, how do we do this?"

Yue looked at him blankly and Harry chuckled, "I mean how do you want to carry me? Whatever you're comfortable with."

"Harry-san! Why are they out right now?"

Harry turned to Sakura and Syaoran smiling, "Ah well it seemed a nice night out and its been some time since we actually played so I'm letting them out for some fun flights, you should join them."

The two kids smiled before turning to Tomoyo. The long haired girl blinked at them, holding her camera, "Eh? It's alright I can stay down here."

Harry frowned before he felt the Float nudge at him, smiling he turned to Tomoyo, "Don't worry Tomoyo-chan, Float will take care of you! He's definitely stable enough that you won't have any problems taking videos."

Tomoyo looked delighted turning to the Float, "Really? Thank you very much Float-kun!"

Amusingly enough Harry felt the card being feeling flustered and he rubbed it's head, the baloon part of it, "Go on then enjoy the night."

The three kids enjoyed their flight and Harry turned to Toya, who was silently watching the whole time, "How about you Jerkface? Want to fly?"

Toya smirked, "No need I'll let you kids play, I'm fine right here."

Keroberos surged from behind the brown haired teen however and with a yelp Toya was air born with a laughing Keroberos.

Harry finally turned back to Yue, finding the guardian staring at him with a new look he hadn't seen on him before. He seemed softer than usual not as rigid or cold. He was further surprised to see the slight smirk on the other beings face.

He raised his two arms and said, "I believe you said what ever I'm comfortable with."

Harry grumbled as he blushed.

OOO

"That Princess carry definitely suited you, midget." Toya teased as they went back to sewing or accessorizing the teddy bears, the children already asleep.

Harry huffed, "Yeah, well, Yu-chan couldn't exactly carry me on his back, how would he fly? It was just what was convenient."

Yukito chuckled, "Well, he could've just held your torso, you know."

Harry blushed, "Shut up."

The two older teen shared a glance, Yukito shrugged with a smile while Toya sighed.

He guessed he'll have to start getting along with the feathered menace.

OOO

The next few day were calmer, Syaoran's birthday came with a nice celebration from them. His gifts were treasured and they even got a call from Meiling. Syaoran's favorite part of the day however was when they went to a Martial Arts tournament with an exhibition match Harry was a guest of they were all definitely impressed.

"Not bad at all, midget." Toya said, ruffling his hair.

Harry huffed, a bit high on the adrenaline, "You realize that even if I am a midget, I can still definitely kick you in the face right?"

Toya shrugged, "I have no worries, you're not the violent type."

Harry grumble before smiling at Syaoran, "So did you like the tournament?"

Syaoran nodded rapidly, "It was great! I definitely want to learn those moves, thankfully Daidouji recorded the matches so I can probably decipher it later."

Harry chuckled, "No problem, I'll help. You're getting well enough with one of my styles that you really only need more experience in it. It's something we and the fight can definitely train for."

Syaoran's eyes were definitely sparkling now.

"You'd definitely made the brat's day." Toya shook his head.

Harry shrugged, "It _is_ his birthday you know."

Yukito chuckled, "True, I think its very sweet of you, Ri-chan."

Harry sighed, that nickname is definitely staying.

"Come on, you three, Mr. Wei apparently booked an authentic chinese restaurant for dinner." Fujitaka said beckoning the three teens as he followed after Syaoran's butler.

Smiling they headed off to enjoy the rest of the day.

OOO

Weeks after that it was time for Harry's sixteenth birthday. Just like the last time they had a party but this time with Harry actually helping with the planning they managed to head to the beach. The kids definitely enjoyed the venue and even the adults got to relax.

Toya, Yukito and Harry just played and indulged the kids too.

"I thought, this was supposed to be your birthday? You seem to be focusing on the others instead of yourself, midget." Toya had to state, a bit concerned that they weren't celebrating this properly.

Harry however waved him off, "Last year was enough, besides if it's my birthday then I should be in charge. And what I'd like to do today, is the people I like happy too. So really, win-win situation for everyone."

Yukito chuckled, "You're definitely too selfless Ri-chan."

Harry shook his head, "I happen to think this is pretty selfish too."

"Nah, not if you're putting others before yourself."

"But I'm not putting others before myself, _I_ want them to be happy, so I think that's pretty selfish."

Before Yukito could reply again Toya tossed a bucket full of sand at the both of them, making them gape in shock at him.

Smirking, he said, "Stop arguing about idiotic things, let's just agree it's both and try to enjoy the day huh?"

Staring at each other Yukito and Harry nodded in agreement before springing up from the castle they were trying to make and chasing after Toya.

It turned into a bit of a manhunt when the kids joined in and they managed to dunk each other into the sea.

By night, they enjoyed the fireworks display and his card friends celebrating with him again.

All in all, it was another perfect birthday.

OOO

The next few days were far more hectic, while Sakura and her class were doing community service, cleaning up the park, Harry had suggested taking Erase with her because he knew the card being wouldn't mind helping out for a good cause.

Just their luck that Sakura was somehow dropped into a hole the others couldn't get into. Apparently Sakura was almost suffocated by piles of stuffed sheep, if not for Erase who had been able to help.

The next incident was when Toya's bike somehow went rouge, peddling all over the place. They had to chase it and thanks to Tomoyo's magic's attribute, able to purify the bike of whatever magic had been possessing it.

As days passed, they celebrated Tomoyo's birthday next, right inside her giant mansion. It would've felt lonely and too big for one person if not for the fact that all the staff were warm hearted people who treated Tomoyo as family instead of just their little mistress.

They all still had fun and by night they even got to watch Sakura's adventures, which actually led to a lot of lectures from the older Kinomoto sibling but a lot of entertainment for the others.

For a while everything seemed much more calm when the Kinomotos went on a small vacation. Harry and Yukito actually lived together after finding out that Yukito's grandparents actually died sometime ago and he had been emancipated since. His mysterious ability to make everyone agree with what he wanted probably the reason for it.

Harry definitely had not been amused.

"Yuki! How could you not tell us?! Wait until Toya finds out about this! I can't believe you hid this from us!"

Yukito sat at Harry's couch watching amused as the younger teen paced back and forth, "Well no one asked too, you know."

Harry had to glare at the older teen, "It's not exactly something you go asking someone! What was I supposed to do blurt it out like, 'Hey Yuki, can I ask if you still have a family? I haven't seem to meet them yet.'"

Yukito looked thoughtful, nodding, "That seems right."

Harry stared at the other incredulously, "It is not right! That is definitely tactless, insensitive and rude!"

"I told you Ri-chan, it didn't really matter. I was emancipated about a year before I met Ya-chan. Its been four years since then, it was hardly something that was constantly on my mind."

Harry pursed his lips and Yukito definitely noticed that this time Harry seemed to be holding back tears, "Come here." The older teen beckoned.

Harry shook his head, heading to the kitchen to start on dinner but Yukito was quicker snatching the other up before he went around him, laying down with a grunt and with Harry as still as a statue on top of him, he started carding his hands through the others hair after taking out its tie. Which Harry miraculously didn't actually grumble about.

"What's this about, Harry?"

Harry if possible, stiffened even more before he relaxed his rigid stance when Yukito massaged the nape of his neck, "That's not fair." He grumbled to Yukito's shirt.

Yukito chuckled, "Come on, answer my question please."

Sighing, Harry complied, finally raising his head to look at the other's chin, so that he was no longer talking to the other's shirt, "I guess I was just projecting."

Yukito just hummed encouragingly and he sighed again, "I don't know what its like to have an actual proper family, and sometimes when I think about wishing that I could've at least get to know them I'm wrecked by just imagining what it would've been like to lose them. That encompassing feeling of loneliness is suffocating Yuki, I always wished someone had been there to help me."

By now Yukito's hold on him was tighter and as comforting as ever and he couldn't help but chuckle sadly, "Imagining you feeling like that makes me wish I could've been there. Feeling alone even with people surrounding you may be sad, but at least they could've been a distraction. Feeling alone in an empty house? That's just…"

Yukito chuckled, the sound rough and he quickly maneuvered them to a position where they could look at each other. Harry's green eyes were glassy with tears but he stubbornly refused to let them fall. He couldn't bear to look at Yukito's eyes which were soft with something he couldn't really name.

However Yukito was quick to grab his chin and gently make him look into his eyes, the bespectacled teen smilingly said, "I think, I'm already extremely lucky to meet you now, meeting you back then would've probably been to greedy to ask for. You and Toya, you don't make me feel alone. Even Yue helped, back when I didn't know about him, I always felt as if somebody was watching over me. Besides, this time we'll live together right? I don't think you'd allow me to live alone anymore."

Harry scoffed, "Don't make it sound like I'm forcing you."

Yukito smiled angelically, "Oh no, I'm all too willing if you're the one forcing me, Ri-chan."

Harry stared wide eyed before his face completely reddened, he wanted to hide his face but Yukito's hand which were holding his chin a while ago was now cradling his jaw and definitely preventing him from hiding, "You _can not_ say things like that, with that smile, Yuki!"

Yukito only looked innocently confused, "Oh? Why not? It really is my genuine pleasure, Ri-chan. You can force me anytime you want."

"NO! Stop it! That sounds different!"

Yukito continued teasing the other, wishing for the moment that Toya was here too.

"Ah! Where is Jerkface when you need him? I'm sure he would've made you stop."

Blinking, Yukito was definitely pleased that Harry missed Toya too, "I know you miss Ya-chan, but he'll be back soon. Don't worry."

Harry spluttered, "Don't misunderstand! I don't miss him!"

"There, there Ri-chan. If you want I'm sure we can call him."

"No! I don't want to. Let go Yuki! I can't handle your sadistic tendencies right now! Come on let's eat!"

"Aw, Sadistic? Really Ri-chan that hurts my feeling you know."

"Stop it already!"

Yue couldn't help but shake his head at the two's antics even if somewhere inside him, a feeling of discontent seem to be growing.

Abruptly, not really knowing why, he wished he could be outside too.

OOO

When Toya finally arrived home he was surprised to find that Yukito and Harry were apparently living together, Harry's spontaneous hug was definitely a welcome surprise but the reason for the move definitely not.

"I don't really think this is necessary, Ya-chan." Yukito said bemused as Toya held him tightly while they laid down on the sofa after a lecture from the taller teen.

"Shut up. You don't get to talk. Three years Yuki, and I never knew."

Yuki looked up at Toya, raising his hand to turn the stormy dark eyes to him, "Hey, you know its not a matter of trust right? I didn't tell you because it hardly seemed to matter to me. I was fine on my own, I'd been dealing with it a year before I met you. It wasn't on you alright?"

Toya stared at the others amber eyes before nodding relaxing but keeping his hold on the other.

Harry stared at the two on the doorway, feeling conflicted, he was happy they seemed to have resolved the issue, he felt as if they were brewing up to fight back then when Toya looked truly hurt at not knowing about Yukito's situation but at the same time…it felt as if he was intruding upon a moment he wasn't a part of. Something seemed to tighten around his chest and he rubbed it absently grimacing. Quietly he headed back into the kitchen to make them some lunch.

"Oi, midget! What are you doing standing there? Come over here!" Toya shouted sounding irritated.

Harry's eyes widened before it narrowed, his grip tight on the wall, "Excuse you?! I'm not your servant you can order around!"

Toya groaned, "You know that's not what I meant, come here."

"I have lunch to prepare, just relax and let me do my thing." Harry sighed finally moving away from the doorway and heading to the kitchen.

He heard Toya groan something before he was suddenly hoisted up with an arm around his waist. Blinking he quickly realized what was happening before growing irritated, "What are you doing Jerkface?! Put me down!"

Toya scoffed, "Well you were the one who wasn't coming, so I had to get up and get you. Face the consequences like a man, midget."

Harry growled before recognizing that they weren't heading to the living room, "Where are you taking me?"

Toya yawned, "Well, since I was already getting up, might as well change locations. It'd be too uncomfortable trying to squeeze the three of us on your sofa. Ah Yuki, here he is."

Harry was unceremoniously thrown to his bed with a yelp where Yukito already was. Stunned he could do nothing as he was squeezed between the two, his bed was a double, big enough for himself but three teenagers?

"What are you two doing? I have lunch to cook!"

Yukito chuckled, "No need, we can just eat out later. Come on Ri-chan, relax. Let's take a nap."

Harry quieted before mumbling with a sigh, "Why do I have to be in the middle? We should be comforting you, Yuki."

Yukito blinked, before smiling, "No need, I'm happy because my three favorite people in the world are with me."

Confused Harry stared at the light haired teen, "Three?"

Grumbling, Toya squeezed Harry's torso making him forcefully exhale, "He means Yu-chan, midget. You're in the middle because otherwise, you might escape. Now quiet. Nap."

Harry stared incredulous at Yukito who just chuckled at him before raising a finger and shushing. Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Relaxing, the tightness around his chest seemed to have disappeared and the peaceful atmosphere lulled him to sleep.

OOO

The attacks didn't stop and though it seemed to have gotten less dangerous and sometimes even silly, it all still focused on Sakura.

She'd been sucked into alice and wonderland, which she thankfully escaped with Fly. During the bazaar at school, something seemed to have eaten all the sweets, though they figured it was actually Keroberos in the end.

Actually, the Bazaar was quite hectic, Yukito was more irritable than usual and they figured it was definitely because of Akizuki-san who actually seemed to be purposely annoying the bespectacled teen. Not that it was noticed any with the teen smiling so serenely though Harry and Toya definitely noticed and the three children were more, let's say delicate with the teen. Keroberos even stopped trying to pick a fight with Yue.

They could understand in the end when Akizuki-san couldn't seem to stop popping out of nowhere and glomping Harry and Toya. Though Yukito tried to get them out of the way, and the two definitely tried to help, dodging the spontaneous hugs themselves but they couldn't seem to stop the clingy girl.

In the end they had to leave early if only to stop Yukito from throttling the girl he was starting to eye the girls neck, and that wasn't something they wanted to see Yukito resort to.

OOO

When Sakura and the kids went to the bear festival together with Eriol Hiragizawa, the three older teens were starting to get suspicious of the kid. Especially hearing about what happened in the elevator which only ended safely since Syaoran managed to use a summoning charm to save Sakura. The two calling each other by their first name definitely irritated the older Kinomoto sibling but he couldn't refute when the brat likely saved his sister's life.

Asking about incidents with Hiragizawa they found out that he was connected to almost every single incident that started happening around Sakura. They were confused why the kids never said anything though.

Sakura looked just as confused, "I don't really know, Onii-san. It didn't seem important?" She finished hesitantly.

Tomoyo nodded looking thoughtful, "It was as if after it happened, our memories with Hiragizawa-kun seemed almost hazy."

Toya scowled, "That's definitely suspicious. We should confront the kid already, who knows what else he'd do."

Harry shook his head, "We don't have concrete evidence and ganging up on him, especially since we're older is just a lawsuit waiting to happen."

Yukito nodded, "Ri-chan's right, we shouldn't rush this Ya-chan. We should meet up with him first!"

The younger three intoned, "Eh?"

OOO

Of course, their plan to actually meet up with the kid was simultaneously delayed and urged after what happened to the younger three at school.

"Warping space the size of the school building is no easy feat. We definitely need to gauge this kid, because if he's really this powerful then things could get troublesome for us." Harry worriedly voiced.

Keroberos nodded looking just as worried, "Especially since Clow's familiar magic doesn't seem to be going away. That kid might actually be a descendant of Clow at this rate."

Yukito's hand on the armrest tightened, knowing it was Yue's feelings bleeding through, "We definitely need to be sure. Yu-chan really doesn't like this feeling, it's as if he's taunting us apparently."

Tomoyo piped up, "I know! A Field trip is coming soon, I heard we're about to go on a skiing trip after the New Year. You should be able to meet him there if you volunteer as chaperons without it looking suspicious."

Harry smiled, "That's a great idea Tomoyo-chan, that's only two months away, it should be enough time that we could observe some more and manage to meet him."

Toya groaned, "Wouldn't that be too long though? A lot could happen in two months."

"It's not as if these incidents keep happening every other day, besides nothing truly dangerous seems to be happening for a while now. Actually he seems to be testing you, Sakura-chan. For what though, I don't understand." Harry added.

Yukito nodded saying, "Yu-chan said it couldn't possibly be because of the cards, because Clow Reed was a powerful seer, he had been able to see this, apparently he said we would have a new master to guide us. What reason would he have to test Sakura-chan?"

They looked thoughtful at that before Keroberos shouted, "Saa! Don't mind it for now, everything should be revealed soon anyway, for now let's focus on the present! Like the upcoming halloween!"

The others looked at each other before either laughing or chuckling, they supposed that was a good reason as any.

OOO

With halloween, came, of course, the need for costumes. Which Tomoyo definitely took advantage of.

"Woah! Wait a minute, Tomoyo-chan! What is that?! There's absolutely no way I'm wearing that!"

The males of the group heard Harry shout who was with Tomoyo and Sakura in the room, whom they wisely did not ask why he was being changed separately from them.

"B-but…Harry-san, Okaa-san and I worked really hard for this costume…" They heard Tomoyo say and the males winced, Harry definitely couldn't say no to that.

"Besides, its really cute Harry-san! This way we somewhat match!" Sakura enthusiastically said.

Looking at each other they silently agreed, definitely no way for Harry to deny them now.

They heard some grumbling before Tomoyo definitely squealed, "Oh Harry-san, that is so perfect! You look so cute!"

"That's not really something I want to hear, Tomoyo-chan. There's too many frills in this outfit again."

"S-sorry but y-you're so pretty Harry-san…"

"I think that's even worse Sakura-chan…"

Harry definitely sounded somewhat depressed now, the others couldn't reign in their curiosity but knew they had to wait. Rushing them only had Tomoyo showing them a disappointed stare.

"W-wait! I'm definitely drawing the line with make up! I'm not using that!"

"B-but Harry-san…it wouldn't be complete without it…"

"Oh come on, Tomoyo-chan! Leave me some dignity at least!"

"Don't worry Harry-san, Onii-chan and the others wore make up too!"

"R-really?"

"Un."

"Fine, I better not look girly with this…"

"Don't be silly Harry-san! It's not just woman's make-up, it's costume make-up too!"

"Fine…"

Sighing the males had to wait for almost thirty minutes before they were finally done.

"W-wow…."

"Come on Harry-san let's go show the others! You and Sakura-chan look amazing!"

Finally the door opened and the four of them looked shocked.

While they knew they would be matching, they didn't really expect their costumes to be that different. Toya was costumed as a werewolf, with fur ears, a tail, fangs and claws, even wearing gold contacts for the occasion. His outfit surprising consisted of a proper suit, honestly with the earings in his fake ears he looked somewhat like a bodyguard werewolf.

Yukito was costumed as a vampire, his hair slicked back, fake fangs, pale as a ghost and wearing contacts as well, red and real, so that he didn't have to wear his glasses. Again he was wearing a suit and looked like a bodyguard's too. They were apparently fancy supernatural bodyguards.

Syaoran was costumed as a fairy prince so they already guessed that Sakura would be the fairy princess, the brat was already blushing at random intervals at the thought.

Even Keroberos was dressed like a fairy.

They definitely did not disappoint, while Tomoyo and Sakura looked magnificent as fairies, extravagant were their costumes, they've always seen Sakura dressed up like that. Harry however was different.

Somehow he managed to look like a wizard prince. His hair was free, so that his wizards hat could sit comfortably on his head, a circlet however was upon his brows, silver and with some diamonds dangling strategically in places. He had a smoky eye shadow that made his green eyes pop and gold stars randomly stuck around his eyes. His clothes looked fit for a prince, an old style full of frills but in a wizards style robe that Tomoyo somehow managed to work. To fit the occasion he even had a scepter like wand.

"Aren't they amazing, minna?" Tomoyo clapped, delighted.

The others could only nod, before Toya regained his wits first, "Too bad you're not wearing a skirt, midget. You could've been the Wizard Princess we were guarding instead of the Prince."

Harry glared but refused to look at Toya, as Tomoyo sighed, cradling her cheek with one hand, "I did bring one, Kinomoto-san but Harry-san was adamant about not wearing one."

Toya couldn't contain his snicker at that but Yukito chuckled, "Aw, I would've wanted to see that, Ri-chan."

Harry hissed, "No way! This is enough already. Can we go now?!"

Chuckling again Yukito offered his arm to Harry, "Certainly, my Prince. With you, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan and Syaoran-kun looking so cute I've no doubt we're about to get a lot of sweets."

The mentioned faces grew warm at the complement though the two girls smiled when Syaoran followed Yukito's example, offering his arms to the two, still beet red in the face.

As they headed out they encountered the Kinomoto Patriarch waiting by the door, smiling at them, "Look at you kids, you all look amazing."

"Thanks, Tou-san! Tomoyo-chan did all the hard work!" Sakura chirped happily.

Fujitaka chuckled, "It seems she did, even making some for Toya and the others huh?"

Toya sighed, "Might as well join in as we supervise the kids anyway, Tou-san."

"Alright, alright, have fun you six, let me just take a couple of photos….and done! Have a happy trick or treating!"

They waved goodbye at the Kinomoto Patriarch as they walked, Harry sighed, asking the younger three, "Alright, where to first?"

Sakura happily announced, "The Penguin Park! Me and the others said we'll meet up there first before we go to the event itself."

Nodding the three older teens followed them.

Toya had to chuckle at the wizard prince, tugging at his hair, "Come on, don't be so glum. Show some princely image, you're wasting Tomoyo's hard work."

Harry glared at the brown haired teen, "That's easy for you to say you don't exactly look like a girl now do you?"

Toya raised a brow at the other teen, "Did you forget what I wore during our Cinderella play? Honestly, so what if you look like a girl there's nothing wrong with that."

Harry scoffed his hand tightening its hold on Yukito, "Right, other than looking like a freak maybe."

"Harry." The two of them said at the same time, Yukito's feeling like another voice actually overlapped with his and briefly he wondered if that was Yue showing through.

"Don't repeat things your relatives told you, you know they're nonsense." Yukito scolded him and he was surprised to see the glint of silver eyes in the teens red contacts, it seemed as if Yue was really showing trough.

Toya frowned at him, grabbing his chin to make him look directly at the now gold eyes, "You're not properly listening. I know you know better than to listen to your relatives so what is this about? Besides, you hardly seemed bothered being mistaken as a female back at the aquarium."

Harry closed his eyes, frustrated, "That's different, I still dress like a male then, dressing like this looks too close to actually trying to look like a female instead of just happening to look like one. It would've been easy to ignore if it was just my relatives opinions but they're not exactly the only ones who would've thought like that."

Toya growled, for the moment actually sounding like a werewolf before he grabbed his hand, "Honestly why do you have to listen to people that doesn't matter? So what if you look like a girl? You're beautiful either way, understand? Just be you."

Harry stared wide eyed at the other teen's blunt statement and he definitely noticed the faint pink tinge he could see on the other's cheek even if he kept eye contact with him. Hearing Yukito's chuckle he turned to the others warm gaze, "Toya's right, don't mind what others say. Dress how you like, do what you like, as long as you're not purposely hurting someone then it shouldn't matter. We like you just the way you are, Harry."

Harry looked stunned and he even felt the bond he had with Yue resonate in agreement. Closing his eyes he cursed, "Damn it, Tomoyo-chan's gonna cry at me if I ruin her hard work with tears and snot."

"Hmpf, that would be entirely your fault midget, spouting idiocy like that." Toya stated smirking smugly but his gaze soft, even through the contacts.

Yukito chuckled, "I'm sure Tomoyo-chan would understand if you really have to."

"Shut up, come on those four are leaving us behind, we still have some candies to acquire."

OOO

The rest of the night went uneventfully, they managed to get a ton of sweets. Harry managed to get mistaken as a girl most of the time, especially by younger children but he just smiled through it all even as he corrected them. Trying his hardest not to be ashamed to look like a girl and trying to impart that to the younger kids.

There were lots of pictures taken with the group from random people who saw them some scares from random clever halloween decorations and a lot of fun and laughter.

All in all it had been a perfect Halloween.

OOO


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is.
> 
> I'm from the Philippines. The pandemic has basically almost stopped our country from living. People are starving, if they're not then they're afraid of being infected and once you're infected it is then the loans you have to worry about just to be able to handle all the hospital costs.
> 
> I have also been affected.
> 
> Right now, I'm living with my gf because i can't afford to stay in my old apartment, i have no job, i also can't find one for going on 2 mos now and yes we are probably one of the thousands suffering right now.
> 
> I'm just hoping for a bit of help if any of you can spare some, please visit my Ko-Fi account, it's ko-fi jarvadqreader
> 
> Any help is really appreciated I just turned to fiction writing right now because honestly its been the only thing helping me through our situation with my gf.
> 
> Thank you for at least reading through this note, please do enjoy my story.

00000

The next few days that passed for the group of Magicals were just one eventful day after another.

For one thing, there was a day where Yue and Keroberos were in their original forms and unable to turn back, which led Harry into a tizzy trying to find out how to protect them from it. Thankfully he managed to use a combination of runes and Shield's abilities.

At least they found out that it was possible to use the card for more than just manifesting them.

"I really didn't think even Clow could do this!" Kero exclaimed as he oohed and ahhed at the necklace Harry had given him to shield him and Yue from foreign magic, well most foreign magic anyway.

Yukito on the other hand looked troubled.

"What's wrong Ki-chan?" Harry asked looking concerned.

Yukito opened his mouth to answer before abruptly freezing. Harry blinked looking at the other confused as the rest of them looked wide eyed staring at the two. Toya however, as typical of him only smirked drinking his tea.

"Wha—" Harry yelped as Yukito abruptly practically transported to his side and hugged the life out of him.

"Oohhh that's such a cute nickname Ri-chan! I've been waiting and waiting but apparently all it took was for you to be concerned enough to not really watch what you're saying huh?!," Yukito beamed rubbing his cheek to Harry's before turning to Toya, "Ya-chan! You heard it right? Ri-chan finally said it!"

Smirking wider Toya nodded, "Ah, The midget just really took his time."

Harry looked dumbfounded at the two as the rest of the kids finally started snickering as they continued to eat. Harry was hesitant to push the other away but he had to ask, "Yuki, what made yo—"

"No, nickname Ri-chan." Yukito interrupted pouting at him.

Uttering a long suffering sigh Harry amended, "Ok, Ki-chan. What made you so troubled earlier?"

"Oh." Yukito said, looking troubled again before sighing as he sat and cuddled Harry in his lap. Harry really wanted to complain and he glared at Toya who only smirked at him, the Jerk's default expression it seemed before sighing and gesturing at Yukito, "Go on, Ki-chan."

Yuki looked at the other in the room and sighed again, "I definitely felt the magic that washed over Kero-chan and I was from Eriol-kun."

They all looked solemn, well Harry and Toya did but the three kids and even Kero was shocked.

"Ehhh?! So it really is from the brat?!" Kero practically shouted.

Yukito sighed, "And Yu-chan is pretty sure that it's the same as Clow Reed's."

Now everyone was definitely shocked.

Harry had to blink rapidly at that, "You mean the exact same? I don't think even Reincarnation would mean the exact same magical signature."

Yukito shrugged, "That's just it, Yue isn't sure as well. It's the exact same as Clow Reed's but somehow something seems to be missing. I mean I can't remember what Clow Reed's magic felt like when he was alive exactly but I do know something seems odd about Eriol-kun's."

"Hoe?! What are we going to do?!" Sakura whimpered looking close to tears.

Syaoran looked like he was about to panic and Toya tsked, "No need to cry, Kaijuu. It's not like you'll be alone. We're here for you anyway. Besides, you're learning magic yourself, its not like you're helpless."

Sakura started calming down and when she glanced at Syaoran and Tomoyo the two nodded at her, one rather vigorously and the other calmly with a serene smile.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! Syaoran-kun and I will always be with you."

Toya glanced at Yuki and Harry, nodding at them. Whatever the kid, Clow Reed or not had planned, they would be ready.

"EHHHH! Are we actually fighting with Clow Reed!?" Kero shouted squishing his cheeks in affront.

In unison they all practically rolled their eyes except for Tomoyo who just giggled.

000000

The next few days weren't any less eventful.

In one day the school seemed to have been transported to another dimension entirely, the spaces inside kept on changing and Sakura kept on getting lost.

Harry to his shame was unaware of it all and he wasn't the only one. He, Yukito and Toya were all asleep through all of it in the rooftop.

Luckily, the three kids managed to go through with it. Helping each other reunite through the maze the school had suddenly become

Of course, everyone else was ignorant of anything happening in the school.

Any doubt the others had that Eriol and Clow Reed might be one and the same, vanished with that incident. It took some serious skill and power to warp the school like that and keep everyone else from noticing anything. To the point that Harry and the rest didn't even jolt awake at feeling the magic it took to do that.

Christmas passed through thankfully uneventfully. They all enjoyed the holidays and in the middle of that, Meiling had come and gone and the three kids seemed closer than ever.

Toya was ticked off but wasn't really able to do anything about it because at least the three were always together. Harry was busy studying and going through his clubs, though through all of the things he had to do, he had to drop some of it keeping only his football and gymnastics as his outdoor activity. Otherwise studying and sparring almost took up all his time.

Another event that really confused them was when Sakura's class had a field trip to an indoor water park. The waves apparently grew dangerous but when the three kids were unable to really do much Eriol himself stopped it from being dangerous.

Unfortunately Harry and the other's weren't there when that happened, but it did make them decide on something.

Specially when Sakura dreamed about Eriol and two others who seemed like the counterparts to Yue and Keroberos. It all seemed like a big taunt to them.

So, they decided to confront Eriol themselves.

Finding where he was living wasn't all that difficult, they only had to find the area where they practically couldn't sense anything at all. Even if he had tried to be inconspicuous it didn't really work because other than being hard to sense he lived in a sprawling gigantic mansion.

"This isn't subtle at all." Toya deadpanned and Yukito couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, according to Yu-chan Clow Reed-san has always been over the top apparently."

Harry couldn't help but stare at Yukito in concern again, "Are you sure Yu-chan is ok with this? I mean…"

Though it was Yukito he was looking at it was Yue's eyes and voice that answered him, "Yes. Clow Reed has a lot to explain. I want answers, Master."

Harry twitched, "You know it's not necessary to call me that Yu-chan…"

Yue only stared at him with a raised eyebrow, "Yu-chan is also not necessary."

Toya snorted and Harry also couldn't help the smile that quirked up his lips when the stoic being's voice said such a cutesy name.

Nodding, Harry turned to the younger three, "And you three? Are you sure about this?"

Sakura nodded determinedly, "Un, We deserve answers Harry-kun. He has been testing us for months now and we don't even know what for."

Keroberos crossed his arms and replied, "I mean it couldn't possibly be because he thinks you're the Mistress of the Cards! It's been months now and the cards are obviously not all yours! Hmpf. I mean this is Clow Reed! He's supposed to be clairvoyant! And! He told us the cards are about to have a new Master not, you know, Mistress! I think that's a pretty obvious difference!"

The stuffed toy was scowling furiously thoroughly irritated with what his creator was playing at again and rearing to go.

Syaoran nodded looking grim, "He might be our ancestor but his actions the past months is unbecoming of his title and stature. There's a reason for all that he's doing and it's time we know what that is."

Harry turned to Tomoyo who was serenely smiling behind her camera and chirpily stated, "I'm here to record everything, of course! This is like the finale fight in every movie! I must record Sakura-chan's confrontation with her great foe!"

They all couldn't help but feel their sweat drop at the teen but they looked at each others determination and nodded.

They didn't bother knocking but they also didn't bother sneaking around. They walked straight to the front door and by the time they were in a shadowed large room. Eriol and a familiar looking girl was beside him.

Toya tsked, "I'm really not surprised you're involved in all this Akizuki."

"Hmpf, You guys are all so impatient naa. It's not supposed to be time yet. I'm not even done with toying with you yet Toyaaaa."

Yukito chuckled but his eyes were unusually sharp as he stared at Akizuki, "You would say that even though all your efforts were…hm? How shall I say it? Useless? Pointless? All…in vain?"

Akizuki stared at the bespectacled teen shocked as the others in the room stared wide eyed as well. Though Toya and Harry only looked exasperated.

"Ah, I see Yue's false form has a more developed personality than anticipated hmm?" Eriol finally said looking bemused at the spectacle. Sitting straight backed and elegantly at the throne like chair at the other end of the room.

It took a moment before what he said penetrated the others mind but they said in unison, "He's not a false form!"

Eriol blinked at the other group's vehemence before chuckling, "Such defense for a construct I made so long ago. How about I introduce Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun. What I like to call the new and improved versions of my…older models."

From the shadows came Spinel Sun and the being was more beast like as well, looking like Keroberos' complete opposite.

Eriol smiled, "Now, Sakura-san. My new Card Mistress. Let's see how worthy you are of the title. Though this did come in too early I suppose it doesn't change much you have exceeded my expectations so far, Sakura-san. Let's see how far you've come."

Then Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon started attacking them.

But one thought ran through their minds.

'Sakura? Card Mistress?'

Then they had to defend themselves.

Harry however was in shock specially as no one was attacking him. Ruby Moon was battling Yukito who had shown himself as Yue now while Spinel Sun was against a fully transformed Keroberos as well.

Sakura was battling Eriol with the help of Syaoran as Tomoyo also recorded everything wide eyed.

Harry turned to Toya who also looked stoically at him.

"An idiot?"

Toya smirked.

"Big idiot."

Harry glanced around the room watching as Yue, eyes enraged, icily intoned, "I will you show you which exactly is the better version, Bug. Yukito has been itching to use you for target practice for months now."

Keroberos was roaring, "Ha! Better?! I'll show you better pussy cat!"

Sighing Harry turned back to Toya, "I guess we should let them at it. They could use the stress relief."

Snorting Toya shook his head, "Figures that this all powerful ancestor is really an idiot huh."

"Now, Sakura-san. If you don't complete the card's transformations they will fade away. Are you just going to keep using these party tricks against me? Or can you finally use the cards to their full potential."

Toya stared at Eriol dead eyed before glancing at Harry, "I take it back he's an ignorant imbecile. Idiot doesn't seem enough."

Harry huffed a laugh before he felt his cards vibrate with the need to show Clow Reed exactly who their new master now was. Sighing he turned to the fighting foursome, "Yu-chan, Kero-chan, I think its time we clear this up. Finish your playing please." Following that we a good boost of power through their connection.

Within minutes Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun was too weak and hurt to move and Eriol was staring at the guardians in shock as Sakura and Syaoran panted from magical exhaustion.

"What? H-How did you do that Potter-kun? You-you were the one to share power with the guardians—but—how-?"

Irritated Syaoran practically snarled at his stupid ancestor, "That's what we've been telling you stupid ancestor! Harry-san is the new Master of the Cards! It's not Sakura!"

Sakura tried to catch her breath, "It had always been Harry-kun, Eriol-kun! We keep telling you the only card I really have is Fly! Harry-kun has all the rest and he had already transformed all the cards!"

Now, finally, instead of that calm composure Eriol looked completely gobsmacked.

"I-I think explanations might be in order."

Harry huffed, "Finally! That's all we came here for anyway!"

00000

They relocated to what seemed like a sitting room and Eriol was stiffly drinking tea while visibly looking like he was trying to hold on to his composure. Ruby Moon and Spinel sun was beside him on his couch but with stiff postures and wary gazes replacing their arrogance from earlier.

Around the table sat the others, Harry, Yukito and Toya in the couch opposite but more to the right of Eriol and the other three on the other couch to his left.

"So, you mean to tell me all these months, it was Potter-kun who had been the Master of the Cards and not in fact Sakura-san as I was informed?"

Irritated glances were exchanged before Keroberos grumbled, "Who informed you anyway? It had been pretty clear Harry was the Card Master. You even said so yourself from before, we would have a new Master not Mistress. I don't see how you could be saying the truth of not knowing when you're practically the most know-it-all of all Know it all."

Eriol sighed, "Yes that was what I said but that was to ensure an unbiased judgement as much as possible. Even before, I had foreseen Sakura to be the new Card Mistress. Not anyone else."

The young looking but centuries old male ended his words with a pointed glance at Harry and he couldn't help but bristle as he scoffed, bringing out his card friends, "Go ahead just try that on them."

Eriol smiled amused but with a touch of condescension, "I created them child, they will do as—"

Dark and Light was the first to materialize, followed by Watery and Shadow as the others faint outline showed, knowing that if they all materialized it was likely to knock out Harry into a coma.

The four materialized cards looked forbidding and Watery and Shadow was clearly showing signs of aggression, bristling with indignation. Dark and Light was more disapproving and they both intoned, completely in sync, "You may have once been our Master, and yes you were our creator but you gave us our free will and we are beyond what you have created now half of Clow Reed you can no longer command us. We have chosen, we have judged, we know who our new Master is now. There is nothing you can do to change that."

Watery sloshed about gesturing rather wildly and disdainfully, Harry immediately got what she meant and his eyes narrowed at the kid, "He can try but over my dead body before he so much as harms one of you Watery."

The others started and Eriol looked—well he looked thoroughly thrown and shocked. Uncharacteristically he sputtered, "I would never—My, This is just unprecedented! My memories of before clearly showed Sakura-san as the new Mistress! My book and staff chose her did it not? I was only looking out for your best interests! She had been foreseen as for all your greater good—"

Harry couldn't help but interrupt at that, thoroughly irritated at his words, "Whatever you may have seen before is moot point now! No future is set in stone! You should've known that! Besides, what do you mean Sakura-chan would mean the greater good for all of us? She's a child! No offense meant to Sakura-chan but are you telling me you were willing to dump that much responsibility when she was just 12 at the beginning? What about the cost of magic it would've taken to sustain the guardians and the cards? What about them?"

Eriol outright glared this time, "Syaoran-kun and Tomoyo-chan would've been able to help Sakura-san with the cards! As for the guardians her brother was already sustaining Yue, he would've been able to sustain him continuously until—"

"—It drained him completely?" Yue finished in disdain.

Harry's lot looked shocked but Toya was only grim, Yue couldn't help but sneer, "You have not changed all that much have you Clow? Even if you are half of who you were. You're still willing to sacrifice anyone for your plans."

Harry shook his head in disgust, "A self-righteous person too powerful for his own good huh?"

Sakura looked upset looking close to crying, "I didn't ask for all this Eriol-kun. Those first days I was so scared, I didn't know about magic before all that. I'm grateful for Harry-kun because I know he can take better care of the cards. I'm not taking that from him. I don't believe I deserve it either."

Harry couldn't help but look concerned, he went next to Sakura squeezing himself with the younger ones and put his arm around her shoulders, "No Sakura-chan, you didn't deserve it in the way that you were unprepared and untrained to handle that much responsibility so young. You would've made a wonderful Misstress of the Cards given the chance don't put yourself down like that."

Sakura sniffled, "Thank you Harry-kun."

Toya looked completely irate at Eriol-kun now, "I think you've done enough harm to my sister now, you arrogant brat. How about you just accept the way things are now and instead of throwing a tantrum how about you help the two of them make more cards."

Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun looked shocked and was bristling at the older Kinomoto in affront for the way he talked to their master but Eriol just chuckled in disbelief, "Forgive me Kinomoto-san, but it's not exactly easy to accept that the moment I've waited for, for centuries now, got derailed so thoroughly just because of a new player."

Keroberos harrumped, "That's your own fault Clow! No one told you to do this, besides if you knew you were going to reincarnate eventually why the heck even have us choose a new Card Master then contest that decision!"

Eriol sighed finally slumping from his rigid posture, "They needed the new master, I did create them but it wasn't really for me to Master them thoroughly. I knew when I created them they were meant for another I had enough power as it is, I wanted a successor Keroberos, Yue. I found it in Sakura-san, not in anyone else."

Now Harry was starting to feel guilty but before he could voice the thought, Dark was quick to input, "It doesn't matter who you wanted as the successor half of Clow Reed. We have found ours."

Harry sighed not really wanting to dispute what the cards themselves had decided, Tomoyo hesitantly piped up though, "Um, Excuse me, you keep calling Eriol-kun half of Clow Reed. What does that mean exactly?"

Harry jolted just now taking note of that as well and it was Light who answered the query, "Because he is only half of Clow Reed. The other half is the Kinomoto Patriarch."

Now the others were definitely shocked stupid.

Sakura couldn't even help but shout, "HOE?!"

00000

When Harry returned to his and Yukito's shared house, he couldn't help but groan as he laid on their bed, "I can't believe everything that happened was because of that moronic ignorance!"

Yukito chuckled, plopping beside Harry on the bed, "Well they did say the most powerful people are often the most blind."

Harry sighed, "Just our luck that's what happened huh, at least Ya-chan managed have him help us with creating more cards."

"Un, specially to help Sakura-san."

Staring in concern at Yukito however, Harry had to ask, "How's Yu-chan doing though?"

Yukito sighed, "Contemplative, angry, sad, happy, annoyed—well, a mess of emotions really Ri-chan."

Curling up Harry nodded, "I figured he would be, I just hope he remembers we're here for him."

Yukito smiled hugging the younger one to him, "I'll be sure to remind him Ri-chan. Luckily Ya-chan should be able to handle the younger kids for now."

Harry chuckled, "I don't really think we can call them kids anymore, did you see them fight? Besides they're almost fourteen now. Not exactly kids anymore."

Chuckling, the bespectacled teen answered, "Ya-chan would disagree with you they'll always be kids to him, Ri-chan."

Harry laughed, nodding, "I guess. Jerkface likes to call me a mother to them but really he seems more like one."

Yukito snuggled closer, "I think Ya-chan would make a wonderful mother."

Shaking his head Harry sighed, already drifting to sleep, "You say the weirdest things Yukito…"

00000

The next few days were a bit awkward as they went through their routines, with the occasional addition of Eriol.

They didn't show him the trunks, Harry was too leery of showing him that part of his heritage but he did show him his magic circle and how he mostly casted without a focus.

For the first time Eriol showed more interest in him since then, "Fascinating, most western magic users can't really be taught our way of casting magic. You've done well enough for being self taught, but sooner or later you'd really need a focus if you want to go further with your studies. Especially when your majority hits, Harry-kun."

Harry sighed nodding, "I know my 17th birthday will be a pain without a focus but I really don't' know how to make a proper focus. The other's can get away with their foci but I know the difference in our magic will make it known once I hit my 17th birthday."

Syaoran, ever curious about the difference in their magics had to ask, "What do you mean Harry-san? I thought the magic we were taught were the only difference?"

Harry shrugged, "While the things we are thought does make a difference the centuries the magic in each country is cultivated does effect our magic. As far as I've theorized anyway. The way my magic works, is that I have this pool of power in me I need to access through my foci. The wand movements and incantation eases the way that magic is used. I learned to basically brute force my way to directing my magic through my intent and hand but that's like akin to using my hands to cup water instead of using a hose to direct it."

Tomoyo asked, fascinated, "Then how do we use our magic Harry-san?"

This time it was Yukito however who answered, "We have our magic circles Tomoyo-chan. In our body, magic flows in a rhythm instead of a pool to draw from. The Magic Circles, unique to each individual skilled enough to make it are invoked through our bodies' movement and directed outside of our body through foci and written spells."

Eriol nodded looking delighted at the magical discussion they were having, "Yes, exactly. Most westerners are treated with caution because of power but easterner's have skill to use them. As their explanations show, it would be difficult to best a westerner in power itself because theirs are based as much on intent and will. However easterner's have skills and disciplines in spades. The things we could do with our magic is numerous and unique almost to each individual and family. We don't often experience magical exhaustion the way they do either because our magic is often supplemented by the magic around us through our magic circle's unlike the westerner's who can exhaust themselves from pulling too much from their own pools of magic."

Harry looked grudgingly impressed, "Huh, I didn't think that was the main difference between our magics. How do you suppose I use mine then? I mean I can use the western method because that is where I started as but I have my own magic circle now too."

Nodding Eriol now looked brightly intrigued, "Indeed Harry-kun. I believe that may be the card's influence on you. Though I myself am of both heritages, at best when I use the western methods I exhaust myself quickly but through eastern tutelage I managed to become the magician I was know as before."

Blinking Harry had to reassess the other, that basically meant that on average he wasn't all that powerful as a wizard back then but through eastern methods he managed to become such a powerhouse his magic had been respected here like the likes of Merlin and Morgana.

And on their lessons went.

They still didn't really trust Eriol to bring him inside the trunks but they did let him have access to some of the books Harry had had. He had been a great help to their continued practice. As even though Eriol, due to his age, couldn't really do magic the way an adult him could, still had all the knowledge he did have from his previous life. Additionally, he did in fact graciously enough taught them about it.

Sakura was pretty good at the clairvoyance aspects of magic and surprisingly Toya as well, even though he seemed like such a practical person at a glance. Shields and traps agreed well with Tomoyo and Yukito, interestingly enough, when Yue was much better suited to offensive magics much like Syaoran.

Eriol and Harry had versatility in spades and that was where they excelled.

The only problems was, the two new additions to their little coven of magicals.

"Akizuki-san I would appreciate it if you finally stop harassing Ri-chan." Yukito said with a smile so gentle it somehow hurt.

Akizuki of course only pouted, "Now why would I do that? Sensei doesn't seem to mind my presence much old-maaaannnn."

Yukito was looking more ticked off by the minute, the nickname also offending because although his hair was gray it did not mean he was an old man thank you very much. But Akizuki had also, despite all threats and warnings kept on clinging to Harry whenever possible.

Growling Toya snapped, "Ok you unidentified leech, how about you're suffocating the midget so you can now kindly get off."

Akizuki only lessened their hold and blew the older kinomoto a raspberry and Harry had to sigh. That was another thing, Akizuki was apparently also genderless and loved that fluidity it afforded them. Harry actually didn't really mind the redhead, while annoying at times, they had never been rough to him or even derogatory. He was always treated somewhat preciously.

Which of course only annoyed a certain someone who was much more frequent in showing themselves these days, "Go back to your own Master, worm."

Harry winced, Yue was getting sharper and sharper these days and even though they also shot him annoyed looks he already told them that he couldn't really deny someone who really wasn't being annoying to him.

And of course when Yue starts to show himself Akizuki then starts getting riled up which as usual ended in them sparring, with Toya occasionally tripping Akizuki up.

Spinel and Keroberos only had to be in the same room for five minutes before they started brawling again. It was cute while they were in their smaller forms but when they started to transform they tended to break everything in their path.

He felt a gentle pat from shadow who, much like Akizuki had been was clinging to him.

Glancing over the fighting magical guardians he also spotted Watery and Firey joining them sowing more chaos as per usual. Probably the only thing the two really agreed on.

He knew Earthy and Flowery was off to the forest tending to plants again while Fight was sparring with Syaoran. The others were either doing their own thing or staying in card form to rest for a while.

Eriol chuckled, "You seem to have made my guardians much more lively as of late." Eyeing the materialized cards he added, "And the Cards seem to be much more active because of you."

Snorting Harry shook his head as he reviewed texts for his med school, "I think you just didn't let them out much."

Eriol, to his credit only gave him a rueful smile and Harry shrugged. Thankfully the other seemed to have mellowed some as the weeks passed. Not seeming to scheme about how to transfer the cards to Sakura again.

However, the creation of cards was both simple and complicated in practice. It was a brilliant combination of magics that created them and it would likely take Sakura and him years to make. Though they did share it to the others so even they could make it after years of practice maybe.

It was a combination of runic magic, ritual magic, blood magic and summoning magic. All obscure arts and all difficult to replicate without proper grounding.

Something Harry was delighted at learning.

It was something new, even his parents only vaguely knew of and he knew it would be worth the study.

Each art had basic grounding basis but apparently the further you go the more personalized to the magical it was. There were no proper step by step manuals about it even Eriol couldn't really teach them apart from the basics because the arts were only taught to specific families.

Eriol had suggested that Harry probably had an ancestor who dabbled in such magics but as always he was reluctant to return to England.

He knew he had accounts and family holdings in England but it had been years and still not a single letter from the goblins about his holdings. He was reluctant to find out why, specially since he knew he was supposed to be famous in that world.

Famous as the Boy-Who-Lived while his parents died and yet no letters.

Eriol looked at him considering, "Harry-kun, is there a reason you don't want to go to England? If you take one of their lineage tests you might even have bloodlines you never know could help in your studies."

Harry looked confused, "Why would my lineage really matter though?"

Chuckling Eriol answered, "I know of the Potters, they're an ancient bloodline but its not common knowledge what their other bloodlines are. Some talents and magic preference is embed in the bloodlines of magical families. I know the Potter's were masters in transfiguration and there had never been a Potter that was not an Animagus as well. With age and experience they can even have multiple Animagi."

"Hoe? What's an Animagus Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked as she also did her homework beside Harry.

Eriol inclined his head to Harry who looked contemplative, "An Animagus is the ability to transform into the animal of your soul Sakura-chan. It requires quite the magical power and training."

Tomoyo looked starry eyed, "Can we do that too Harry-kun?"

Harry this time looked questioningly at Eriol and the teen answered, "Yes, but it requires a different procedure from the westerners as I said about their magic flow, their methods are catered to them. I know of our way, but admittedly I myself have not yet tried, so this should be an experience we can all do for the first time ourselves."

The three younger ones looked excited but Harry was still lost in thought.

Was it time for him to go back to England? At least for the meantime?

00000

The decision in the end was made for him when it coincided to a solution Syaoran had apparently been having problems with.

Starting three days ago Syaoran had started looking troubled. Sakura and Tomoyo was concerned and the older ones were as well but they figured they should let them handle whatever issues may have cropped up.

That is until today where Syaoran couldn't even concentrate as they sparred.

Sighing Harry had Syaoran sit down in front of him and finally ask what was wrong.

Syaoran unfortunately or fortunately, depending on who you asked, could never resist when Harry spoke to him seriously, "Mother is requiring me to return home, Harry-san."

Harry blinked and observed the miserable countenance of the other, "I am guessing you don't want to return home quite yet then, Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran shook his head looking gloomier if that was possible and Harry hummed, "Why exactly does your mother want you home though?"

The other looked uncomfortable, unaware of his eavesdroppers and finally, hesitantly answered, "Because I did not become the Master of the Cards Harry-san. She sees no point in me being so far from home when I need to further my studies back home. She does not believe I would be taught adequately here."

Harry blinked at that, "You told your mother you were learning magic here?"

Syaoran shook his head vigorously and for a moment Harry was worried he'd get dizzy before he answered frantically, "NO! Mother wouldn't say that if she knew I was learning all this from you Harry-san! That's why she thinks I'm not learning adequately here, she thinks I have not furthered my magical studies and my regular studies here would not prepare me for eventually becoming head of our clan!"

Harry processed that over and nodded, "So tell her then."

Syaoran looked overwhelmed before shaking his head again, "I can't do that Harry-san! I might become obligated to share your gracious teachings to the clan! I am not officially your student and so not officially obligated to keep your teachings to myself."

With a furrow of his brows Harry answered, "And I can't make you my student?"

Now Syaoran definitely looked flustered, and definitely too distracted to hear the snickering that Harry just glared at, "No Harry-san, you are not an official clan allowed to teach outside of your family nor are you a school of teaching yourself. And before you ask you also can't just declare yourself a school. I'm sorry Harry-san, but this is an important tradition of our clans and well…My mother would find it an insult if you taught me without protecting your knowledge. She'd think that you either think that my clan's teaching are not good enough or your teaching is not and that is why you do not guard it."

Now even Harry was looking troubled but before they could think on it some more a tapping sound broke over their room. And there by the windows Harry was faint to see, was an owl looking at him imperiously. If an owl can apparently look imperious at all.

Harry numbly on automatic went to the window and opened it. The owl was quick to grab on to his shoulders, holding out an imperious talon to him and pecking him just once on the head.

It broke through his numbness and he couldn't help but wince, "What was that for!"

The owl only looked scolding at him as if in reprimand before hooting and holding out its talon again and there he saw a letter tied.

Swallowing, he took the letter that minutely shook from his hand and saw his name and only his name.

Taking a deep breath he went on to read it and then read it again.

Numbly he turned to Syaoran, "Does being recognized by the Ministry of Magic, Three Magical Schools and two other governments qualify as being from another school official enough?"

Syaoran looked confused, "Yes…but how?"

The others now joined them as they looked at Harry concerned. Toya asked, "What did you receive midget?"

Feeling faint, Harry handed over the parchment.

It was in English and Toya knew enough to translate to them, "Britain's Ministry of Magic, with the participation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute, along with their corresponding Ministries of Magic invite you to attend the Triwizard Tournament in Hogwarts as the drawn Champion of a Fourth School of Magic…"

00000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I actually have an account in FF too, and i didn't realiza i have not updated this the same as that so you guys get 2 updates unlike my readers in FF Sorry about that! Again, any support is much appreciated. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say thank you to everyone's support! Especially those who went and actually bought me Kofi! It really lessened the stress i'm under every little help really counts. Specially since i know some of you might be experiencing this too so thank you! I wish you guys all the best!
> 
> Again my Ko-Fi is /jarvadqreader give me a visit and maybe buy me a Kofi! I'm also answering questions there so just leave me a message!
> 
> Thank to all the bookmarks, kudos and comments! You guys always brighten my day!

00000

They all relocated to the living room in shock at Harry's announcement who at that point was practically catatonic.

Even his first card friends had materialized, Shadow was cradling him amorphously making Harry look like a human sized teddy bear while Watery was as close to fretting over their human as the usually haughty card being did.

The others were looking concerned but somewhat amused at the scene while Eriol took the letter and finally started translating it in full.

By the end of it Toya was looking fully angry and glaring at the letter as if he could set it on fire. "They can't actually do that, can they? That's practically extortion!"

Eriol hummed thoughtfully tapping his fingers rhythmically at his armrests, "I'm not too familiar with this Goblet of Fire, but from what I know of those kinds of artifacts it may very well be true. Specially if they somehow got a hold of your blood, Harry-kun."

Harry was too stunned to answer and Yukito finally had to nudge Watery to snap him out of it. Who, to the giggles of the girls huffed and dragged her wet hands over his face.

It definitely worked though as it snapped Harry awake enough to splutter and glare weakly at Watery, even Shadow was now swaying somewhat in amusement.

"What? What did you say?" Harry asked trying to get off of Shadow who did not in fact let him go. Stubbornly holding on to his human ignoring the slight glare the older Kinomoto gave him.

Eriol looked amused and wistful at the same time as he reiterated, "Your blood, Harry-kun. They could only do that if they somehow got a hold of your blood. Magical essence eventually fades to the magic of the earth and besides they also change somewhat as you grow. Blood though, remains constant unless treated with a truly magical substance like Phoenix tears directly in the blood stream perhaps."

Harry grimaced, "They might have some while I was younger then. Probably back when I was a little more than a year old, they didn't have any other contact with me after that. I'm also relatively sure that the Albus Dumbledore that's headmaster of one of those schools is in fact the same headmaster that left me on the doorstep of my relatives house."

Toya's eyebrow twitched as he muttered, "Doorstep?" However Eriol's somewhat disgusted query took their attention, "Why would they have interest in you as a year old, Harry-kun? That's blood theft, on a baby no less, it's definitely no small matter if they would do so heinous a crime."

Sakura looked confused, "Hoe? Why would it be that bad Eriol-kun?"

It was Yue's voice who answered this time, eerily out of Yukito's gentle countenance, his words sharp, "Blood is sacred to every magical Sakura. Blood theft is one of the worst crimes they could do to each other. Even in medical procedures, blood is not just drawn out of them like with the non-magicals. Rarely do they have legal or safe practices that would involve a magicals blood."

Spinel yawned, his deep voice intoning, sounding a bit bored, "Because then, this happens. With blood in play any contract or ritual could be done to the owner since it does not need verbal consent for them to be affected by those. You could sign away someone's life with enough blood, magic and will."

Harry sighed looking disgruntled, "Then they definitely used my blood, I'm sure they would be willing to go through any repercussion just to make me go back to England."

Toya looked annoyed, "Why would they do that to you midget? Don't tell me it's because of your bloodline as the four-eyed brat told us."

Eriol twitched at the insult while Harry just smirked, "Try defeating their Dark Lord, Jerk."

They all looked surprised by that before Syaoran's eyes grew wider in awe, "You mean the Dark Lord that terrorized Europe? Mother had told us how unfortunate Europe was to go through two Dark Lords in a century. It practically wiped out almost 60% of the vaunted bloodlines of the West. She told us that was the folly of your powers, how easily the most powerful of you could change the course of the world. The rest of the magical community had held its breath, waiting for either the new Dark Lord to be dealt with or for him to win but one day, someone got him. Someone ended their war. Rebounding the Killing Curse, magic that can't be blocked by any magical mean and ending the Dark Lord. She said a baby had done it and we couldn't believe it when she told us the story when we were kids but news of him traveled. They called him—"

"—the Boy-Who-Lived." Harry finished looking thoughtfully at Syaoran's starstruck eyes before sighing, "Yes. I'm that baby who survived the impossible to survive Killing Curse. I am not sure how I could have done it, I believe my parents, likely my mother, did something that made the curse rebound. But that's how the story went in that world. It was believed enough that I had gotten kidnapped in revenge back in Paris. That title had bought me nothing but trouble and I was only ever mostly relieved that I had not gotten a letter to attend Hogwarts, likely because I was already in Hong Kong when I reached my eleventh birthday. See what it does? Because they likely wanted to know what happened to me, they've now forced me to go back in Britain or lose my magic, regardless of what kind of life I may have been leaving behind."

They all looked solemn and upset on his behalf but Eriol lightly shook his head, "There's nothing much we can do about it now, Harry-kun. We'll just take this as the opportunity that it is. Just in time before your seventeenth birthday as well."

The others nodded in agreement while Harry looked gobsmacked, "Wait, what do you mean 'we'?"

Yukito chuckled, "You don't really expect us to leave you alone in this right? We'll always be with you Ri-chan."

Nodding Toya smirked, "Besides, you'll need all the help you can get those guys sound like a bunch of idiots anyway."

Eriol nodded, clapping once as excitement shown in his eyes, "And, as you've said this also neatly ties off Syaoran-kun's problem and now you are technically licensed to make a school yourself! We'll just need to read more books for clarification once we get to Britain! Imagine what we could do with building our own school!"

Everyone looked shock at this alarming show of excitement from the normally calm reincarnated teen and Harry was looking thoroughly alarmed, "Wait, what?"

Eriol's smile only grew wide as the light shown on his glasses glossing it over and they all felt a shiver up their spines.

This was either going to be really good and really bad.

It just depends on for whom.

00000

Harry nervously tapped on his armrests, nervous about being on a plane to head to England.

The past few days had been hectic, Eriol was looking gleeful while plotting something. He still has not in fact, spilled on what his plans were but he was apparently needing more information. Information which they'll get once they're on Gringotts, the magical bank in Britain.

Harry was nervous as well as curious at what the reincarnated teen had in mind, not really too worried since for the past few weeks he had already figured out that while arrogant, egotistic, know-it-all, smug and a schemer Eriol was rarely purely maliscious. He wasn't likely to do them harm not even while he was testing Sakura. Besides, he figured out that after being thrown of his high horse and all his schemes for centuries apparently for naught, he deserved a scheme going right if its for the good of them all right?

"Can you calm down, midget? You've been tapping the armrests ten minutes ago and you've only been doing it faster since." Toya grumbled trying to get comfortable on his seat.

Yukito on the other hand chuckled as he held Harry's hands still, "I think Ya-chan's just getting nervous, Ri-chan. It's his first time after all."

Harry thought that through before staring at the dark haired teen who looked a bit flushed, "What?!" the other barked and Harry relaxed a bit smirking, "Don't worry Jerk, we won't crash. I've got you."

Grumbling Toya tsked, "Who said anything about being worried?"

Harry helpfully pointed out, "Your leg's shaking."

The three of them looked at Toya's legs which were shaking the slightest amount and Toya stammered, "W-what are you talking about? It's not."

The other turned away from them and Harry and Yukito looked at each other mirthfully. Yukito had to add, "No worries Ya-chan, I'm sure Yu-chan will catch you while Ri-chan's card friends won't let anything happen to him."

Toya turned to them, his eyes narrowing the slightest bit, now reluctantly somewhat amused, "Yue will huh? And the brats?"

It was Yue who answered this time his voice ever cold but his eyes the slightest bit warmer, "I can handle you. I'm sure the two beasts and the worm can handle the kids."

Snickering Harry had to ask, "And Eriol-kun?"

A dismissive sniff was all the answer Yue gave before Yukito was more present with a chuckle, "That answers that, I suppose."

Now laughing Harry had to ask, "And the rest of the passengers?"

Toya, now much more relaxed teased, flapping his hands once, "You've got them midget."

Shaking his head Harry asked, "How exactly did we get to discussing contingency plans if the plane crashes—which it won't—from talking about Toya's first time on a plane."

Yukito nudged the other, "You were really nervous then Harry-chan. What's wrong?"

Harry sighed also more relaxed now as said, "Why wouldn't I be? It's not exactly my choice to head back there. I'm not looking forward to stepping foot there. Then there's Eriol with his plans and we also happen to be responsible of the other three while we're there. Which I still can't believe Kinomoto-san and Daidoji-san allowed us to go there unsupervised."

Yukito nodded, looking thoughtful, "I supposed those are a lot to be worried about, but first of all, what's important is that no matter what you may face there. You're not facing it alone, Harry-chan. Eriol-san isn't likely to do anything too dangerous, he has us to keep him in check. And as for the younger ones, well look at them."

They looked at the other five, seated near them. The three younger ones were in discussion over something while Eriol added to their discussion occasionally and...Nakuru was looking at them.

Their eyes lit up at having their attention and waved at them enthusiastically as if they weren't only a few meters apart.

Harry chuckled waving back while he could've sworn he heard a mutter of 'worm'. But, when he turned back, Yukito looked the same as ever though a touch irritated, "They have each other and Keroberos and Spinel is always with them, they'll be able to hep each other before we're really needed. You're worries are valid but we're here for you anyway, ok, Harry-chan?"

Nodding Harry looked at them with somewhat shiny eyes.

00000

Harry, Yukito, Toya and Eriol were heading to the Diagon Alley bright and early in the morning. Harry had never been but his mother had wrote in her journal how to get there so it wasn't too hard to find their way.

The younger three were left with Akizuki and the two guardian beasts as they slept off their jet lag. Eriol had been itching to go to the wizarding world yesterday but as they were tired from their flight opted to go with resting first. Even though he had lived here, he was too busy figuring himself out as a reincarnated soul. Not to mention, his only family here had been an elderly grandmother who had died just before he went back to japan. Which is why he had been so ignorant of the changes in the wizarding world.

He had basically been too busy living in his future-past that he forgot to live in the present. To be honest it relieved something in Harry to see the other at least enjoying his life living right now. Even though it essentially boiled down to being entertained by Harry's life.

Taking a deep breath he finally found the Leaky Cauldron and he couldn't help but quirk his lips in a mixture of disgust and amusement. His mother's description of the place was actually spot on, a dirty dingy pub that did not seem magical at all if not for the fact that any one who was up right now didn't pay any attention to the hazard of a building.

Its been years and nothing seemed to have changed in that pub.

Sighing he turned to his companions, "Alright, cloaks out. Its better if we're not recognized. I'll take point."

The other three nodded taking out their cloaks but before they could enter Toya quickly squeezed the younger's nape, "Take it easy brat, this isn't a military operation. Relax, you're not alone."

Nodding Harry straightened but relaxed his stiff posture. He headed inside and while the barman looked ready to greet them Harry's hooded head nodded at the man genially while striding confidently to the back door.

Before anyone could say anything about the dirty place he quickly tapped with his fingers, and a bit of magic the bricks his mother had pointed out.

The archway appeared and for a moment he took in the amazing view.

It was just as his mother described. Still as magical even if bare, Yukito's soft awe made him smile a bit before the leaning white building caught his attention.

"We'll sight see later—come on, I see the bank."

Heading to the bank Harry saw the goblins guarding the building first before reading the warning for thieves. The two eyed their party suspiciously but still let them in.

Nervous but resolute, Harry swiftly walked to a free teller.

"How may Gringotts be of service, Wizard." Was the sneering greeting of the goblin.

Harry gathered his courage and all the haughty indignation he had, comforted by his card friends and the presence of his companions, before pulling off his hood.

He sneered back at the goblin, nudging a bit at the Voice in askance to make his voice have more presence, "Goblin. I am here to talk with the Potter Account manager. Before you utter something I am positive you will only regret, yes I will be willing to take the most comprehensive Inheritance Test you have to prove my identity. Then we'll talk about Gringotts…derelict of duty."

The goblin looked offended but thought better of whatever he might have responded with. Thankfully heading them through a very confusing set of halls. Upon reaching an apparently significant door with gobbledegook written on it. They entered to see an aging goblin sat at a massive desk. They conversed first in their own language before the teller swiftly left the room.

The older gobbling regarded them with scrutinizing eyes, "You must know how expensive our most thorough Inheritance Ritual is. Are you sure of your decision, Wizard."

Nodding Harry could't help but swallow a bit. "Yes account manager. I am sure. I'll need all these documentation. I'm nearing my seventeenth birthday already."

The older goblin's eyes glinted and he nastily grinned, "Very well, I am the Potter Account Manager Slashjaw. If you are the missing Potter Heir then the fee will be taken from your accounts."

Another goblin quietly came in and set a tray of items in front of the desk before leaving.

On the tray was a potion, a crystal bowl that actually seemed to be made of just one giant diamond, a knife and a parchment. Each one was unique even the parchment and Harry could definitely feel the magic in them. In the corner of his eyes he could see Yukito's eyes and hand twitch with the need to examine it and he couldn't quite suppress his smile.

Slashjaw looked at him through narrow eyes before intoning, "Drink that. Once you feel as if you are burning make a cut and pour your blood into the bowl until its full."

He was about to do that before Toya stopped him and asked coldly, "Define burning."

Harry started at that before turning to Slashjaw who sneered, "As if he's burning from the inside out human."

Toya glared, confident even in the face of his limited English skills, "No side effects?"

Slashjaw grumbled, "No. We're not allowed to permanently harm wizards, Human. Now, if we could get on with this. We're wasting time and time, is money."

Harry nodded, squeezing Toya's arm in gratefulness for his worry but he went through with it. He drank the potion and the burning sensation really was as if he was burning from the inside out. He shuddered but didn't let out a sound before taking the knife and calmly making a cut in his arm and letting the blood pour out and fill the bowl. When it reached the top his hand was gently taken by Yukito who healed the cut and vanished the blood. Nodding in thanks he saw as the goblin almost roll his eyes before taking the bowl with thongs made for the it and pour the blood to the parchment.

It unraveled by itself and he watched as the blood came alive to write itself in the parchment, glowing gold letters.

He was barely able to even read the writing before the goblin snatched it as soon as it stopped glowing. Examining its contents the goblin looked stiff before nodding.

"Everything seems in order Heir Potter."

Harry took the parchment and held it out for the others to read as well.

**_Hoc Unum In Hæreditatem_ **

**_Possidentem_ **

Harry James Antioch Potter

**_Pater Mater_ **

James Fleamont Potter Lily Anne Potter nee Evans

**_Patrimonium Primogenita_ **

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter The Ancient House of Evans

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell The Most Ancient House of Gryffindor

**_Victorum_ **

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Syltherin

The Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt

**_Patrinus_ **

Sirius Orion Black Alicia Grace Longbottom nee Smith

**_Legatum_ **

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black

The Ancient and Noble House of Crelli

The Ancient House of Steborne

The Noble House of Petwell

**_Fiducia_ **

Vault 837

Harry was shocked at the number of Houses in his name but what definitely caught his attention was, "My mother's not a muggleborn?"

The goblin looked stone-faced now, "It seems she is not Heir Potter."

Harry looked dumbfounded but a nudge from Eriol snapped him out of it and he straightened, "Regardless Slashjaw, now that my heritage had been confirmed, we need to discuss Gringotts transgressions against my...Houses."

Slashjaw snarled, "Trangressions, Heir Potter? Do you mean your lack of replies and concern of your own...Houses?"

Harry looked confused, "My lack of replies? I have not received a single missive from Gringotts. Nor have my guardians, Slashjaw."

Now even Slashjaw was confused.

Eriol cleared his throat and calmly interjected, "I believe, Account Manager Slashjaw, that this may have been the work of someone else. You employ excellent Curse Breakers do you not? Perhaps someone can take a look at Heir Potter."

Slashjaw looked furious and wrote something on a parchment before placing it in a drawer. A moment later a knock sounded from the door and a wizard stepped in the room. He looked nondescript with brown hair and eyes but his countenance was stern and serious as he faced Slashjaw, "You have need of me Account Manager Slashjaw."

"Curse Breaker Williams. Sign our standard privacy contract then we'll discuss our needed service from you."

Williams nodded heading to the desk, he scanned the document handed to him before signing it and handed the contract to Harry. He scanned it and noting how his identity and dealings were protected signed it as well.

Slashjaw nodded before waving a hand to Harry, "I need you to do a cursory scan on Heir Potter."

Williams eyes widened in shock but he remained professional, nodding as he took out his wand and waved it in a pattern as he chanted a spell in low murmur.

The Curse Breaker's eyes narrowed in disbelief and anger, "Heir Potter, you have been cursed a number of times and at a young age at that. A mail redirection ward, a concealment spell, even a power blocking one. You've been subjected to a blood ward that broke when you were younger. It had dampened a lot of your magical power then, draining it a lot more that usual. There's also a residue of dark magic in your scar. It must have been when the Killing Curse rebounded, other dark magic seemed to have been done to conceal and keep you hidden. It's a wonder your magic had grown so much even in the heaviness of all these magic Heir Potter."

Harry's eyes were angry and with gritted teeth he asked, "Can you find out who did it?"

Williams shook his head, "That would be impossible now Heir Potter. The magic had been done so long ago, no significant magical identifier could be detected."

Harry couldn't help but close his eyes trying to calm himself down and he was thankful for Toya and Yukito's hands on him, he even felt Yue's brand of magic nudge him in comfort. It was Eriol who talked to the Curse Breaker, "Can you remove it then, Curse Breaker Williams? And the mail redirection one, can we find out where the mail had been redirected?"

Williams nodded, "Yes it may take time and some potions but we can clear Heir Potter of the unwanted magic on him. As for locating the missing mail, the only way we would really be able to track all of them is have a mail sent to you through Gringotts and have an owl or maybe a house elf track it to the others."

Sharpjaw interjected, "We will handle the tracking of the mail, free of charge. We should let Curse Breaker Williams finish his job before discussing anything else about Heir Potter's accounts and the reason you are back now."

Nodding, Harry agreed and they proceeded to break the magic on him.

00000

It took hours before Harry was mostly cleared of the foreign magic on him, but he was told the rest would dissipate with time. He didn't know he was feeling heavy until the indescribable weight was gone. As if he could breath easier than before.

Thankfully throughout all the procedures the others were with him. Eriol remained contemplative the whole time with a furrow in his brows that indicated his discontent with what they were finding out today.

It was already nearing lunch time before they finished discussing about his accounts. Instead of heading back to the hotel, they took some books from each Vault first and the statements of his accounts before they quickly went to get food and headed back to the others.

The others were nervously talking to each other when they got back. Toya had signaled for them to wait after eating to talk about their meeting. They only had quiet conversations with each other and right after eating and cleaning up the others were nervously waiting for someone to talk.

Eriol was the first to talk, his voice calm, "Harry-kun had been spelled to have no contact with that world. He was meant to be isolated from them. We managed to fix it and found exactly what he seem to mean to their world."

Keroberos looked to be on the edge of his seat already, looking to rip the cloth he was gritting with his teeth, "Well?! Just say it faster!"

Eriol chuckled, "Well, there seemed to have been a lot more ulterior motives to the British's bid to get him here. Apparently elections are about to come up again, and the last minister had been impeached for losing the Boy-Who-Lived. The current Minister wants the Boy-Who-Live back, not only to strengthen his position but because when a Pureblood's Main Line doesn't have a confirmed Heir or Lord at seventeen years of age, it goes to a branch family which just so happen to be a distant relative in America and all the wealth will go to him. Making Britain lose a Pureblood Family and their vaunted hero at that."

The others looked shocked at the information and Harry added, "They've been trying to instate the Triwizard Tournament for years now, ever since I've been missing and of age to be entered in that tournament, the youngest ever contestant was fourteen. They were willing to enter me even at that age just to have me back here."

Toya looked disgusted as he said, "Contestants have died in that tournament before but apparently the Goblet of Fire, a powerful artifact had been spelled long before to be only used for that tournament. They definitely figured that the only way to truly track the midget was through the Goblet. Because it sets a contract that is unbreakable and has no need for verbal consent. With being contracted to the Tournament they then had a connection they could follow to send a letter to the midget and force him to come back here."

Yukito sighed looking solemn, "Not only that but a war seemed to be brewing in this country, there had been rumors of their Dark Lord's return but no actual sightings yet. Though crimes had definitely risen. People are getting nervous here, they consider Harry-chan a ray of hope you could say and there's been a lot of complaints and demands for his return or location."

They all looked thoroughly shocked now but Keroberos couldn't help but exclaim, "You got all that from one visit to the bank?!"

It broke the solemn tension as Harry chuckled, "Well, we met a rather well informed Curse Breaker wizard there as well. The bank also had a lot to inform us so we weren't blind sided by coming here. Luckily for us I have numerous statements of accounts and numerous books we could make use of before we're required to show ourselves for the Weighting of Wand ceremony. It'll be useful as because of their entering me in this tournament, I am officially an adult. Instead of waiting till next year for my seventeenth birthday I have to deal with all that entails right now."

Eriol nodded, smiling at the younger three, "And because of their actions we can actually establish an actual school of magic through Harry-kun's name. With more reading of their laws I'm sure I can find ways to give us the advantage for that mistake on their part."

Sakura looked dumbfounded, "You mean we're not just using that to help Syaoran-kun stay here but we can make it real too?"

Toya smirked, "We can. We can even make official credentials in this so call school of ours that will be accepted in the legal system of the magical world and with a few more ways the non-magical world too."

Tomoyo couldn't help the dazed expression on her face as she held her face, "Uwah—they really made a mistake in that huh?"

Toya's smirk only widened, "And we'll take full advantage of it."

Looking concerned Sakura had to ask, "Is that really ok nii-san?"

Keroberos was only indignant as he finally got some sweets to snack on, "Kah—of course it's fine! Don't you remember they're the ones forcing Harry here! What if he gets injured in that stupid tournament? Or this war that's apparently brewing here! What if he gets involved in that huh?!"

They all turned to Harry who was looking away from them and it was Akizuki who had to ask, "Nee—Harry-sensei—what do you plan to do?"

Harry looked conflicted as his gaze jumped from one to another at them, "I really don't know yet. I don't like being forced into this but this is still the world my Parents had loved. I don't know about totally abandoning it but we can just take this one at a time right?"

Toya hummed eyeing the other critically, "We can do that midget, but you just have to be sure of whatever decision you make. We'll be here for you anyway."

Sighing, Harry nodded, "I know. Besides, I don't even know how to handle all theses titles I suddenly have. I only wanted to be a Pediatrician. These weren't part of my plans at all."

Eriol agreed reading through some of his statements already, that while Harry wasn't totally comfortable of his access to it he also knew Eriol was probably the only one who would have some idea about it, "Not to mention we have some people to contact soon too, you have two Godparents mentioned. And as far as I remember with what you guys have said you've never met any of them."

Groaning Harry slumped in his chair, "Right. Still way too much to do and only about two weeks till the Wand Weighing Ceremony. We never got to actually do anything this Halloween because of how busy we were and now this thing's going to ruin our time till Christmas, then New Year- "

Toya just gently bonked his head, "Idiot—who says its ruined? We're all together right? We get to go on another country, learn new magic and were even about to see an actual magical castle. Circumstances are bad but this is far from being ruined."

Harry stared at Toya's soft eyes, and couldn't help but flush, "Right, thanks Ya-chan."

Toya's brows ticked at the nickname. Ans Yukito couldn't help but chuckle. At least the midget wasn't worrying so bad now.

00000

The days following their visit from the bank was busy.

For one thing, Harry let the others decide what tourist spots they went to, their research binge didn't mean there were no breaks so he let them have their fun and enjoyed being out and about with them. Finally making good memories in this place.

They steered clear of where the Dursleys might live now, which he was sure was in Marge's place and instead enjoyed the mini vacation they had before being in the midst of politics and dangerous situations again.

Their trips to the magical world was far more cautious and limited. Ensuring that no one would spot them since they knew people were probably on the look out for Harry. Especially after the blaring headlines in the magical newspaper.

Instead Gringotts had given them a portkey to use so they would arrive in the bank directly before heading out to the shops if they needed to.

Unfortunately or not, depending on who you asked they were all taking a trip to the shops with actual shopping sprees in mind. Once they saw what the magical sector had to offer only then will they visit the non-magical ones for anything they might be missing.

Their visit to the castle included the chance to attend the classes in Hogwarts as well, so they needed some supplies. They couldn't ask for the school's shopping list but they could just order some after they're at Hogwarts already.

The younger ones were excited, including Keroberos, Eriol and Akizuki. The rest on the other hand were more worried.

Namely because of Harry.

"All right, does everyone have what they need? The keys I gave you, do you have it secured?" Harry fretted checking everyone over again.

It was Tomoyo who had to calm the other again, "Yes, Harry-kun we have it. Though I told you Mama would be happy to halve the expenses with you. I don't really need one."

Harry just shook his head, "No, it's fine. I have way more money than I would know what to do with it. At least they would be put to good use with you guys instead of gathering dust in my vaults."

Tomoyo just sighed nodding. Harry now instead, was checking over the wooden bracelets that Wood had grown for them. It was inscribed with runes for concealment and notice-me-nots. A particular bit of magic that Eriol had been interested in seeing as he had not tried using the cards for more than their basic functions. Shield again, was once more active with the help of the Twin and Erase. It was a combination that worked to shield them from scrutiny and erase their presence almost completely. They wouldn't be noticed even if they were right in front of someone unless they called out to be assisted.

Eriol's eyes were once again bright at the new ways his cards were being used. Harry just smiled at the other, though draining it was worth it for their safety.

He couldn't hold it for the whole day, unless he wanted to pass out but hopefully then wouldn't take too long shopping.

00000

Of course the shopping wasn't quick.

It had been an hour and Tomoyo, Sakura, Akizuki, Keroberos and surprisingly enough Yue who was speaking through Yukito were still browsing the cloths and styles at Twilfitt and Tatting's. All for uniforms.

Toya groaned throwing his head back on the couch, "Maybe we should've split up instead midget. This is taking too long."

Harry shook his head, looking weary as he stroked Spinel's back who had been getting unbearable in his grumbling for the last few minutes they took longer in the clothes shop. "We can't that's too unsafe."

Eriol chuckled, "Indeed, and they seem to be enjoying their arguing even if the owners seem close to tearing their hair out."

Syaoran grumbled, looking like he was sulking and trying to disappear in the bulk of the comfortable couches, "Tomoyo isn't going to give up. She won't be satisfied until she's the one actually making the uniform."

Harry sighed, finally standing up and heading to the arguing group, "Tomoyo-chan, how about you buy their catalogs and perhaps their fabrics. You can design our clothes yourself instead. Then we can pay the good Madam and Sir for the enchantment of your clothes."

Tomoyo's eyes lit up but Madam Twilfitt looked offended, "Nonsense, you won't get fashion like ours from someone so young and untrained with the cuts and styles of robes! Why, I don't think she knows what would be the appropriate attires for different occasions or rituals!"

Sighing again Harry nodded, "I see, Madam. Then how about you keep on correspondence with Tomoyo-chan and give her some references? It's not an apprenticeship and I highly doubt that she will keep on bothering you and we'll pay for your services. Every missive you answer to, we'll pay for the use of your valuable time and again a fee for the enchantment of our clothing. Her designs will be patented though and no using of anything she does outside of her permission."

Mister Tatting sighed, "Very well, but that is an exorbitant amount of money. Are you sure of your decision young man."

Harry nodded taking out his Key, connected to a specific Vault he set aside just for spending on shopping. "Set the contracts and do as Tomoyo-chan says, I'll pay the bill upfront."

The two's eyes widened at the key knowing that the truly rich of Ancient and Noble Families had them but they couldn't place who these crowd would belong to. The only thing that stood out among them were their genders. Other than that it seemed as if details about them just slipped their minds.

"Very well, all right miss what-"

Tomoyo shot him a delighted smile but and Harry nodded at her smiling along with the others with her arguing, "Go on then, pick the styles you want and let's head out of here. We have Potion Supplies next."

Returning to the seated others Toya grumbled at him, "You couldn't have done that earlier?"

Harry sniffed, "I didn't actually think on it until Syaoran-kun told us about Tomoyo-chan. Come on, they're finishing up already, I knew they must have already chosen what they wanted they just couldn't settle on the styles the store uses."

After a few minutes they finally headed out to the Potions Supplies store which, considering the limited and outdated supplies Harry had had, made them giddy to experiment. Namely Toya and Syaoran actually.

Harry sighed, "Off you go then."

Thankfully it didn't take them too long to buy and set up the things they wanted. Harry wondered if they were setting up steady supplies from each store they would be visiting today. He knew Tomoyo had even asked for the sewing machines they used and was answered that, surprise surprise, they did all of their sewing by magic.

He already knew what the girl would definitely be researching after this.

Their next stop were footwear, which was as bland as ever, considering how much non-magical styles varied, much like the robes shop with only a few styles of footwear. There wasn't a single rubber shoes, nor were there slippers or sandals of any kind. Everything they wore were boots.

Exotic skins and materials yes but all boots.

Eriol looked completely offended, "I think I'll join you Tomoyo-chan in making proper footwear."

They then headed to the luggage store where, knowing about his parents trunks they were eager for customized ones of their own.

Harry bought each one of them a four compartment trunk, the first for their usual supplies, the second for their clothes, the third and fourth however were connected small rooms that they could use to have privacy for a while and a place to do their hobbies.

The price of course was expensive. Really, expensive, thus the numerous objections they had but Harry was adamant. They needed those for the things they could always have with them. It had so many security charms and such that it would take three days before all their orders were done.

"I wonder if we could connect each trunk to a central room or something though? I mean it could be a room all our own." Harry wondered.

The shop owner shook his head with a smile at his big sale today and said, "It's not possible, young man. Numerous enchanters have tried that for centuries but there just isn't a way yet to connect two different wizarding spaces to each other like that. I mean not even in tents, it has not been done yet."

Harry only hummed already thinking about Loop and how he could definitely do something about it.

For now they all bought their own satchels for their every day use and off they went to buy their stationary needs.

Where of course they were disappointed to find a distinct lack of variety and proper pens to use.

Sakura had to ask the attendant, "Excuse me sir, why are there no pens?" Thankfully the goblins had provided a useful earring and necklace pair that allowed them to understand and speak English, writing on the other hand, they would have to do learn manually. And learning to use the quills on display would definitely only make it harder.

The attendant was a younger person someone only a few years older than Toya actually and answered the query patiently, "Muggleborn, huh? A lot of you have asked that and I myself asked the owner but you see the plastic used in muggle pens are no conduit. Unlike the treated quills we use. They retain a bit of magic the person writing it has, it helps the owls you see, identify the location of people. Along with the parchment we use. They're natural agents of magic you see, helping when they must be enchanted unlike muggle pen and paper which had been processed too much for much magic to be of use."

The explanation while lengthy definitely explained a lot more about the usage of outdated tools they had and served to emphasize just how different muggle-or well non-magical culture is from the magical ones.

With this new understanding they bought their supplies and Yukito even became interested in actually making a pen they could use. The journals were too expensive for just note taking and it was too hard to keep on cutting parchment and binding them but Yukito promised to find a solution for that so just bought more of the items they needed to experiment on.

They then headed to the bookstore where of course, they all went wild at searching for books. They made sure to choose books they didn't already have and that they didn't pick two of same books but they definitely had fun choosing the books they wanted, even getting some free books from the shop owner along with a catalog.

They headed to the Magical Menagerie, their last stop in Diagon Alley.

They were only going to buy two owls but they all found themselves curious of the different magical animals.

Before Harry could even so much as look at the pets a snowy white owl came out of nowhere to land on his shoulder, hooting in what he was sure was reprimand.

"Um," Harry looked wide eyed and not knowing what to do. He never had a pet before and he wasn't sure if he should move or wait until one of the staff took her.

However Yukito was quick to chuckle at the adorable sight, "I think the owl is actually connected to you Ri-chan. I can definitely feel your magic resonating."

Blinking Harry was about to answer when a rather haggard attendant appeared apologizing, "I'm so sorry sir! That ruddy bird is too smart for her own good! She never stays in her cage and keeps on shooing other customers away!"

Harry interrupted before he could go on a rant, "It's ok. I'll take her."

Stopping short the attendant looked conflicted, worried but hopeful, "Are you sure sir? She's quite a handful and has always escaped everyone else who bought her."

"It's fine. I think she chose me anyway." He answered smiling a bit.

Now the attendant definitely looked relieved.

In the end he bought everything the little miss might need while the others looked for their own pets to the complain of the two beast guardians.

In the end another owl flew over to Toya even as he glared at the elder Kinomoto a black eagle-owl that looked entirely too fierce to be a possible eleven year old's pet. That is until faced with Harry and his own owl's gazes then he seemed almost soft.

"Hoe, nii-san! That owl's exactly like you!" Sakura exclaimed giggling.

The older Kinomoto just grumbled not really denying it. The younger one didn't manage to find any pet though not for the lack of trying more on because Keroberos kept chasing them away.

Unluckily for him, Tomoyo and Syaoran managed to find their own pets. Tomoyo and Syaoran managed to be chosen by the only pair of Kneazle and Crup that wasn't fighting.

The Kneazle was a beautiful grey and white that looked regal even with the somewhat comical big ears while the Crup was a black and brown one that looked rather fierce if not for always showing a doggy grin. Both were still young and both liked their two new owners and of course was just as affectionate to Sakura despite all of Keroberos' grumbling.

Curiously enough Yukito found two curious pets, another owl, a Great Grey one as the attendant informed them that had curious blue eyes and a snake.

A snake that Harry could apparently understand.

Which also made that snake bring a friend that decided Harry was now his as well.

By the time they stopped for lunch, which was not in fact in the Leaky Cauldron all Harry could say was, "What just happened?" dazed.

Eriol chuckled sipping at his tea, "I do believe you are a parselmouth, Harry-kun. You are just full of surprises."

The snake only hissed in contentment winding around his shoulders. Thankfully their concealment spells worked enough that no one paid attention to the colorful array of animals with them.

"How come I never knew I was a parselmouth though!"

Akizuki chuckled, "I don't think you had much of chance to actually find out about that sensei~"

"It's so cool though, Ri-chan! Now we'll know just what our new friends want!" Yukito said his eyes practically sparkling as he cooed over his new owl and snake.

Toya grumbled, "I don't know what got you so excited, Yuki. This owl's going to be troublesome, I just know it."

Funny enough Toya's owl, who was actually on the armrest of Harry's, wanting to be close to his own white owl slowly rotated his head to glare at the elder Kinomoto. They could definitely tell it was an intent glare compared to his usual appearance and Toya only grumbled.

Syaoran snickered, "I think you two definitely deserve each other."

"Shut up and eat brat. The day's not over yet." Toya said, rolling his eyes.

Harry sighed, "Are we sure, we're actually going to take them to Knockturn Alley? I think it would be safer for them back at the hotel."

"Stop being too overprotective, midget. That's usually my job. They're with us and they have their bracelets. We'll be fine. We need to get your focus anyway. I'm sure there's some things worthwhile in that alley. The British Magical Government seemed dumb, they labeled anything dark because of inane reasons." Toya grumbled reaching over to squeeze Harry's thigh, to the glare of his own owl at that.

Toya sighed, first the kids, then these pets? His own one at that.

He slumped feeling defeated and he could feel Yukito reach over to brush his hand over his nape.

Time. Just some more time.

00000

They visited Knockturn alley all quiet, none of the excited chatter they had going around Diagon Alley. They needed Harry's focus and fortunately, or unfortunately depending on who you asked, his mother had actually recommended a more personalized wand hitwizards used for better control and connection.

It was an exclusive place, hidden in the Knockturn Alley so no normal witch or wizard can get more sensitively connected wands to them. A propaganda the Ministry no doubt did to keep their citizens much more weaker than their elites.

It was a quiet affair. The store being handled by an elderly witch who stared at them with narrow focused eyes but settled on Harry. Who at her beckon was taken to a separate room.

They knew about this custom so the others weren't too worried about him going by himself. It was an intensely private affair, the making of your own personalized wand so only the wandmaker and owner knew the process and the full make up of their wand.

In the end they didn't stay long in Knockturn alley because even though some stores were interesting enough and they did buy some books and curious wizarding stuff, their concealment spells, instead of making the denizens back off only made them more curious. They've countered more than a dozen spells at this point and Harry was fast losing energy.

Keroberos had to comment, "Keh-maybe they're Dark Wizards not because of anything evil but because they're too curious for their good! They probably stumbled on Dark Magic and just never left!"

They had to head back to the hotel and instead head out into the non-magical side another day.

00000

Harry woke up early the next morning groaning, "Wha' happened?"

Beside him Toya stirred, mumbling, "Go back to sleep, midget."

Harry grumbled petulantly, "No. Tell me what happened, Jerk."

Yukito chuckled, squeezing his arms around Harry tighter making him let out a breath, "As soon as we got back in the hotel you practically passed out asleep. We couldn't even make you eat something."

Harry groaned, "Must be why I'm so hungry then."

Toya sighed, "All right, I'm going to call over some room service then, just—"

"Good morning!" Nakuru announced barging in their room.

They got adjoining rooms in the Hotel, with a main living room where it led to three spacious rooms.

One room for both girls, another for the younger males along with Nakuru and the only room left for Harry, Yukito and Toya.

Of course most of the time Nakuru just barges in their room like now.

"Aw, None of you invited me again in your cuddle pile!" Nakura announced their voice loud just to make sure that it would definitely wake them, of course.

And of course, whenever Nakuru was there, Yue was much more present. The three of them weren't still sure if this was a good thing or not.

Yue was full on showing at this point and his firmer body tightened around Harry, "Who would invite a worm like you." He said, his words icy but his hold on Harry warm.

Nakuru's eyes narrowed at the other guardian, "Sensei~ of course, specially since, good old me, brought him food."

Harry's stomach grumbled at that and his eyes widened as he saw Naruku had been dragging a trolley in and when they lifted the cover, the smell of breakfast made his stomach growl louder.

His green eyes fully turned to Yue this time, looking wide and pleading and Yue flinched, his body stiffening looking indecisive.

Toya groaned, "I can't believe we're betrayed by food." His hands then cradled Yue's stiff head and nodded at him, "Go on, let him eat. He needs the food."

Reluctantly, Yue slowly let go of his master who squeezed him in a hug in thanks before bounding over their covers to join Naruku in the small table to eat. "Thank you so much, Nakuru!"

Close to pouting now Yue sulked back till Yukito was left in his place, chuckling a bit. "He definitely hates Nakuru, a lot more than we can."

Toya sighed, "Yeah, but Nakuru hasn't been all that bad lately. I guess they're more affected because they're basically the same species."

Nodding, Yukito nudged the other, "Come on Ya-chan. Let's join them, we still can't let them hog Ri-chan's attention."

000000

It was the day of the Wand Weighing Ceremony.

They had sent a letter of response two days ago telling them that they would arrive on the day of the Wand Weighing Ceremony itself and the normal affair of course turned into a spectacle.

They even stopped lessons for the day just to apparently welcome them in. They were scheduled to arrive just before lunch time and instead of having a smaller audience, all of Hogwarts and the visiting schools were going to be in attendance. Even some reporters.

It became an event instead. Impressive, given that they were only given two days to prepare it.

Eriol, the dramatic reincarnated soul that he was, of course set to make an impression on their hosts.

He had specifically bought a limousine.

A luxurious, big white limousine that he actually prepared just for this. The moment they had come back from the bank that first day he bought it and he had somehow had it enchanted like the cars they were told the ministry uses. It was secured, magical and expanded on the inside. Expanded enough that it would serve as their house for the duration of their stay in Hogwarts. It can be driven enough normally on the road in non-magical streets and he even bought a house elf that was going to take care of it and drive it for them.

Did he also mention it could fly?

Harry nervously paced inside their gigantic limousine in worry as they drew nearer to Hogsmeade.

The others were nervous but much more excited than he was. He only calmed down when Toya drew him next to Yukito and him to look outside where he looked in awe at Hogwarts.

His parents descriptions didn't do it justice.

It was even more magical and majestic now that he was seeing it instead of just reading about it. Their new house elf, Zack, circled them around the castle giving them the full view before slowly landing before the whole of Hogwarts and the visiting schools.

Nervously patting the amazing uniforms Tomoyo had done for them, his different from the others of course, he straightened his spine.

Before abruptly remembering, "Wait, what exactly did you name our school?"

The others smiled or chuckled at him in amusement and he couldn't help but be embarrassed. He had been so busy trying to learn more about his headship duties that he had left them to officiate their school.

Eriol smiled at him, "Don't worry about it I'm having Keroberos and Spinel Sun announce us. They'll be heading out first."

Harry blinked, "So that's why you had them transformed and groomed since early morning."

Keroberos complained, "It was such a pain Harry! I was having such a good dream! Hmpf."

Spinel huffed irritated, "Stop complaining already! What's done is done. Let's just get this over with."

Harry chuckled, his tension easing, "Right. Right. You guys ready?"

He was answered with smiles and when the door was opened by Zack, the two guardian beasts headed out first to the shocked gasps they could hear outside.

He turned to Toya and Yukito, Yue even peeking out, making Yukito look like had heterochromia. They nodded at him and squeezed his hands.

He muttered under his breath, "Showtime."

000000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and a cliffhanger! Don't be too mad at me the chapter was already getting too long.
> 
> The next chapter won't be too long now, we'll get to finally find out how the Hogwarts crowd think about all of this.
> 
> Name of School reveal, uniform reveal and pet names reveal! Lots to be revealed next chapter! Stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: HULLO GUYS!
> 
> So I'm here again! told you I'd be more consistent bahahaha!
> 
> BUT! Actually I have a problem, see, I can visualize the things I'm about to tell you here *cough* uniform, logo *cough* but my laptop's ancient. About the only thing i can do in it is type, the internet open just basically slows it down or it hangs sometimes even when i'm just typing its going to hang. The reason actually that it took so long for me to update. Please visit my ko-fi account JarvadQreader! More info when you visit thanks!
> 
> Again thank you so much for all my supporters it's been such a blessing during this hard times like you can not believe how stress relieving it is for me to see your reviews and follows and favorites! Honestly Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart!
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

The first thing the people currently in Hogwarts saw was a big white something flying through the normally dark skies. As it drew closer, those with more knowledge of the Muggle World recognized it as a big and very expensive looking white limousine. Curious enough. unlike most limousines it was taller in height, enough for someone to stand comfortably inside, though they were guessing it was big enough inside to house several rooms.

It circled the expanse of Hogwarts probably to take the view of the castle in before landing in front of them.

In gold and black was the logo of their school embossed on the outside. A well dressed house elf came out of the car before calmly striding to the door. It wasn't quite close enough to see the details of the logo and before any of their Welcoming Committee along with the eager reporters could get close, the House elf did some magic to roll out a curiously enough metallic looking silver carpet.

It was wider than standard and it was made clear why when after a moment the door opened and two great beasts walked out of the limousine.

Almost every one of them let out a gasp at the magnificent beasts. They having never seen anything quite like them before.

One of them was black while the other yellow, both didn't seem like any type of specie they've seen before, looking like having influences from both feline and canine in nature. They had some sort of battle armor but what really caught their attention was the big white wings the golden one had and the big black seemingly butterfly wings the black one had.

Then they talked.

"Blessed be Children of Magic, we are the Lily Stag Academy of Magic. Thy Messengers of Peace and Hunters of Wisdom in Purity."

Stunned at the fact that the beasts were actually talking some of them missed the meaning of their words and the name of the school. Some, but not all.

Lumps formed in certain people's throats even as confusion set in. Why was that the name of the Boy-Who-Lived's School?

Then, the schools' students stepped out and walked to them.

First was a young teen wearing glasses holding a staff. For a moment, they thought it was the boy-who-lived but the blue hair and eyes told them differently. Behind him were two young teen aged girls, one with long grayish black hair and the other with short brown hair. The short haired girl was wearing a wand but it was shorter, closer to looking like a taller than the norm walking stick unlike the towering one the boy had, while the other didn't have any visible medium of magic but was clasping pearls. Next was another teen aged boy, with brown hair and brown eyes but what made people do a double take was the sword he was carrying and his determined almost aggressive stance.

They all formed a line on either side of the carpet, closer now to the staff and the reporters who were busily taking pictures of their entrance, forgetting that they were supposed to meet the newcomers halfway.

The staff and sword would've been enough to arouse curiosity in everyone but they all also couldn't help but cast an appreciative eye on what they were wearing.

Even if it was mostly covered by the over robes they were wearing to stave of the cold.

Just even that was of a curious design, it looked like a heavier robe with a hood, black in color but with silver designs at the bottom and what looked like decorative tassels across the chest holding it in place. It had slits on side to allow a wider movement for their arms but it did not flap about ungainly but billowed gently probably due to the heaviness of the fabric. What showed in the open robe were their uniforms.

For those who had a diverse knowledge of cultural designs, it was a mix of British, Japanese and Chinese clothing. The males were wearing what looked like waistcoats but Chinese in design. It was colored a dark emerald green that had tails at the back, straight tails for the males but frilly for the females. On their high waists was a cloth wrapping like a belt in dark yellow.

The females were wearing dark emerald green and white skirts as well that seemed odd in design. The white part of the skirt was pleated and a touch voluminous while the dark emerald green part of the skirt seemed like just a square piece of weighted fabric but with geometric gold design. Their legs were covered in black tights and on their feet were black soled white ankle boots, with short frills on the top in sheer black lace. Their sleeves were part of a black blazer that seemingly had the same gold geometric designs their skirts had, that was rather short and not buttoned up.

For the males, the only difference were that they were wearing white somewhat loose pants also in black soled white leather boots but without the lace. While they observed the four, two more males and a female followed in the same uniform but with blue cloth tied on their waists. The only difference was the older females, longer less voluminous skirt. They were older than the four, one with grey hair and glasses, holding a staff while the other with black hair and sharp eyes again with a sword strapped on his side. The only older female had brown hair and looked somewhat normal enough, without any obvious weapon or wand but her eyes were a deep ruby red.

They stopped before the British officials, looking them over before stepping aside to leave space between the two males.

They all had the school logo in their outer robes and at some peaks on the right side of their chest, in black and gold. Those who could see it saw the Lily and the Stag and couldn't help but feel as if they were struck dumb at the reminder of those two heroes in their own right.

After a beat all seven of them lit up in various colors and what the others recognized as magic circles were lighting up on the ground. They held their foci and stomped it once before a dizzying array of magic in numerous colors flew to the air visible and whipping around them. It flew around before heading to the doors of the limousine.

Finally, the one they were waiting for stepped out and faced them. Some people couldn't help the gasp that escaped their lips at the visage of the Boy-Who-Lived.

Swathed in the powerful variety of magic the Boy-Who-Lived glowed ethereal as he glided across the ground. As he drew closer the brilliant red that was his hair stood out, tied in somewhat intricate braids that left some of his hair framing his face then his emerald green eyes. No glasses adorned his face and if not for the features of James Potter staring at them they would've thought he was a carbon copy of Lily Evans herself. The lightning bolt scar he was so famous for was barely visible on his forehead.

His uniform differed from the others. His cloak was white, adorned with gold muted designs that made it tasteful instead of garish. Beneath that he was wearing the same vest coattail the others had, instead of dark emerald green however it was a dark burnished gold the same as the cloth tied in his waist. Instead of white his pants were also black, his boots white and gold. His blazer was a dark emerald green accented by gold designs. He had no staff with him but the envoy closest to him could see his hands were adorned by rings.

Head of House Rings.

He stopped in front of their welcoming committee and the magic of the others died down but the heavy feeling of the magic in the air remained.

Albus was the first to speak observing the new arrivals with twinkling eyes and welcomed jovially, "Welcome back, Mr. Potter! It's so good to see you so well! We have been searching a long time for you. I must say it seemed to have done you good, my boy."

Harry looked at the headmaster in the eyes, his gaze calm but flat, "I don't believe I have been here before, Headmaster Dumbledore. Nor was I aware my whereabouts were supposed to be monitored. Please, it's Lord Peverell now. There's no need to call me so familiarly, I don't believe we have ever met as well."

Albus eyes did not dim but he inclined his head in acknowledgement before Minister Scrimgeour interrupted whatever the Headmaster would've been about to say.

"We are sorry to say, Lord Peverell was it? A tale we would be interested to hear, but my predecessor and Headmaster Dumbledore was at fault for your missing years in the Magical World. We had been left to believe you were safe and cared for in a safe house of their choosing. Surely, you wouldn't think we would have left what the masses considered our hero? We are quite please to see you safe and sound from whichever academy you seem to have come from." He said, rather gruff and eyeing the others with observing eyes.

Harry eyed the current Minister and smiled sardonically, "I don't believe you've given me much choice though have you, Minister Scrimgeour? I was after all, entered in a tournament unwillingly and now forced to participate or lose my magic. Curious that. How anyone could still have enough of my blood to enter me in this tournament illegally, with it seems, the full support of the British Ministry of Magic."

The Minister paled a degree but stubbornly held his chin straight and stiffly answered, "Rest assured the Aurors are investigating the matter Lord Peverell. It was not my Ministry who forced your participation but rather, our duty to at least to not let you lose your magic. We have not found the culprit yet but Headmaster Dumbledore assured me the vial of your blood was his missing emergency measure for when you might've been abducted and such. With the full approval of your parents he had insisted. As you can see, though we've known you were missing since you were eleven years of age those measures were not used as we believed you had not been in danger based on records from Gringotts. It is only now when someone stole that, that you were forced here."

Harry hummed, looking at the two older men as the others listened in on their conversation he could see the reporters were visibly anxious to ask questions and he added, "That may be so, but does that also mean that you lacked proper security to safeguard not just my blood, but the security of choosing your contestants? How can we be reassured of our own security in these lands if you couldn't safeguard my blood? People have died before in this tournament, it's not too far fetched that someone could've done this to kill me as well."

Now he could see even the other delegation from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang shift at this and the Minister flushed. Headmaster Dumbledore was the one to answer this time. "Rest assured Lord Peverell, though I also apologize for the loss of your blood, that is the only one left with me since it would've been illegal to have more of it. Blood magic is illegal and the only reason I had that vial was because your parents allowed me to have it. It was trying times, what we were living in before the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Some measures had to be taken for people's safety. After that incident we have upped the security measures of the castle, Hogwarts still stand as one of safest establishment in Britain."

Harry contemplated those words, especially the way people flinched at the utterance of the Dark Lord's name and inclined his head infinitesimally, "I believe we are here for the Wand Weighing Ceremony?"

Who he believed was Ludo Bagman the coordinator of these event bustled forward looking excited but cautious as he neared them, "Indeed Lord Peverell, please come this way, the Wand Weighing Ceremony will be done in the Great Hall with everyone in attendance. We have the finest Wand Maker in Britain presiding over this event. Mr. Ollivander."

Harry nodded, following the man gracefully as he led them into the castle, hiding his gasp at the feel of the magic of the castle. He could feel even Yukito's excitement even as each and every one of them was alert and in fine form, even the younger ones.

It already took all he had to not tear up when they announced the name of 'their' school, more of a study group than an Academy of Magic but it made him appreciative of their thought into the name. He couldn't believe he never noticed that when the logos practically gave him a neon sign what the school would be named.

It was right in a way, he did learn more from his parents notes on magic than he really learned from anyone else, even if their knowledge was based on what Hogwarts taught it still held the flavor of his parents interests and opinions.

He couldn't help but stare in wonder at the transparent ceiling, idly wondering how it could have been enchanted like that, a two way runic script perhaps? To link what is outside to the ceiling of the Great Hall. He rather thought that would be easier than scripting the floors and ceilings of every room above the Great Hall.

Toya's subtle nudge snapped him out of his musings before it could be noticed. He was led to a platform in front where he stood to the end of the other Champions.

The students of the three schools settled down at the tables and the officials in a table in front where the others sat as well. He saw Spinel Sun and Keroberos carefully laid down to make sure they did not black the view and he drew strength from the others reassuring gazes on him and ignored every one else.

Ludo announced, his voice amplified by magic to his audience, "The Wand Weighing Ceremony is a time honored tradition of the Triwizard Tournament. Though through special circumstances we are for the first time in the History of the Tournament competing with four schools in attendance. This Ceremony will give us insight to each and every ones' wands, to measure the characters of our Champions. It will also ensure that their most important tool in the competition is fully functional and cared for. Our very own Wand Maker Ollivander presides in this event. Let the Weighing commence!"

Their audience clapped and the reporters had not stopped on their writing and picture taking. Harry tried his hardest to ignore them and he hoped his nervousness did not show in his expression. Wand Maker Ollivander was an old man with large pale eyes that looked almost blind but his gaze was observing and sharp. He noticed that the man couldn't help but gaze at his friends foci and wondered if he had not seen other types of foci like theirs.

He stepped up to the platform, his voice yet again amplified as he faced them and beckoned one of the females of the competition. A black haired young woman in full Beauxbatons uniform. She had ice blue eyes and her skin was pale as someone who doesn't prefer to step out in the sun. She looked fit however and her countenance showed stubborn determination. Her stride was confident almost arrogant but she nonetheless graciously handed the Wand Maker her wand.

Mr. Ollivander waved the wand and roses sprouted out of the tip before it turned to sparks. "Ms. Amelie Durand. Nine inches, rather rigid Applewood and White River Monster Spine. Wands made only by Mr. Thiago Quintana, quite a rare wand. Magic good for having finesse and elegance. The wood signifies an owner with high aims and ideals. A perfect fit I believe for a Champion aiming to win a competition lesser men have died over."

Ms. Durand smiled coldly, and she spoke with a light French accent, "Of course, Mr. Ollivander. Only the best for my family."

Their audience clapped before Mr. Ollivander gestured for the other female to step through. Wearing the Hogwarts uniform, she had a slight limp as she walked on what Harry could see was a wooden leg. She still stood tall and her bushy brown hair was tamed into a knot at the back of her head. She had fair skin and her face was adorned with freckles. Her brown eyes were determined and her lips were in a firm line.

Mr. Ollivander gently took the wand and waved it producing butterflies that burst into sparks after a few seconds, "Ms. Hermione Granger, a wand of my own making, ten and three quarters of an inch long. Made of vine wood, sturdy and with a dragon heartstring core. Made for ambitious spell-casting this wand bonds to those with vision beyond the ordinary and seeks greater purpose. Fitting for one such as you, Ms. Granger, a witch who perseveres beyond all boundaries."

Ms. Granger quirked a smile at the wand maker, showing one dimpled cheek, "Thank you, Mr. Ollivander."

As she went back to their line a well built teen, more young man really, with a heavy gaze and what seemed like a perpetually suspicious look stepped forward. He had on the Durmastrangs' full uniform and he held out a dark wand that was of average length to the wand maker.

Mr. Olivander took the wand gently examining it before waving the wand and small bursts of spark let out from the tip, "Mr. Nicholai Chilikov, a Gregorovitch creation, rather thick, eleven inches long. Made from Fir and with a Dragon Heartstring core as well. Made for powerful spells for someone with firm staying power and strength of purpose. Favors the focused, strong-minded and sometimes those with an intimidating demeanor. Quite paired well with you, Mr. Chilikov."

The young man only stiffly bowed his head before stepping back in line.

Finally Harry stepped forward and gracefully held out his wand to Mr. Ollivander.

The wand maker held it gently, gaze a bit blank as he waved it and the tip barely lit up before darkening completely. His lips quirked up, "Mr. Harry Potter, from the Madame I believe. A custom wand, twined Yew and Ebony wand, with a core of Thestral Hair and Phoenix Tears. I believe a wand made for a fierce protector and very good at combative magic. The cores signifies a great connection to life and death, a wand loyal to its only owner. I believe your wand would've hexed me if you were more uncomfortable with my handling of it, Mr. Potter."

Those who knew exactly who Madame was looked at the wand either with disbelief or with narrowed eyes.

Harry only smiled amused, not correcting the older man of his address to him and said, "I did hand it to you, Mr. Ollivander, it's not quite that temperamental yet."

He took his wand and made to line up back with the other champions.

Ludo stepped up once more and announce, "There you have it Ladies and Gentlemen. Our four champions of the Quadwizard Tournament!"

Everyone clapped for the champions and the four of them bowed their heads at the same time. Before Harry could join the others, the reporters bombarded him with questions.

"Where have you been—"

"What can you say about—"

"Your school of magic, exactly-"

"Are you still a bachelor-"

Toya, Yukito and Nakuru was then there making the reporters back off along with the two guardian beasts flaring their wings.

"We didn't agree to any interviews." Toya said scowling at the reporters fiercely.

Ludo Bagman nervously said, "It would be good to at least answer some of the interviews. The masses had been waiting for your return, Lord Peverell."

Minister Scrimgeour nodded, looking a bit sour, "Yes. Some clarification is needed."

Harry looked at them before glancing back at the other champions, "I think, if information is needed about the tournament then it is only fair if all the champions are interviewed. I believe any questions asked of me should've been asked of them as well, to keep things fair yes?"

The reporters looked somewhat irritated before a woman with yellow hair in elaborate stiff curls called out, "What about questions the masses want to know Lord Peverell? Is it not kinder to assuage at least some of their worries for their Boy-Who-Lived?"

Harry had to stop himself from grimacing, that was outright a bid to guilt trip him. If done years before it would've worked but Eriol had coached him in this. He didn't want to put those all to waste, "I don't believe so, Ms.—"

"Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophet!" She answered smiling sharply and Harry could count three golden teeth.

"—yes, well, Ms. Skeeter. I am under no obligation to answer such queries. I had no idea about my role as your Boy-Who-Lived until recently. And its not as if I had deliberately made myself hard to find. I have the right to answer or not answer questions, that is a universal law. However please keep in mind my Lawyer will look up your articles for any laws you might break. They already had such a handful catching the culprits who were selling books about my supposed childhood as it is. I'm sure none of you want to join that."

And that was true, Eriol actually suggested it, having seen those books while they were browsing the bookstore. Gringotts even led them to their own preferred lawyers when it comes to high profile clients. Dawson and Larks were expensive and inclusive but well worth their payment if even Toya's impressive instincts approved. When it came to their protection and justice the older Kinomoto sibling definitely embodied older brother protectiveness.

The reporters now looked rather pale though quite tellingly Ms. Skeeter only looked delighted.

Harry sighed. This was going to be so troublesome.

They relocated to another room after eating dinner. Harry and the others kept their talking to Japanese and as he was surrounded by them no one else had been close enough to start a conversation with him.

The rest of them headed back to the carriage, holding off on exploring the castle once they were all together again and Toya, Yukito and Spinel sun were the only ones left with Harry as he got interviewed along with the other Champions.

They didn't plan on an actual press interview but Harry had a vague idea on how to make trouble with the British Ministry of Magic.

Thankfully the reporters were very cooperative with it.

Like one of the questions they had for him.

"Lord Peverell how exactly did you get into the Lily Stag Academy of Magic? I don't believe it's a very well know school at all."

Harry smiled, "No it would not have been, seeing as I have just finished establishing this school a few weeks ago."

The others gaped at that and the reporter had to ask, "Establishing this school?"

"Yes, you see when the official letter came informing me of my fate to either enter the competition or lose my magic against my will, three governments, three independent schools of magic had validated that I came from another school. I have been moving from different countries, and what is prevalent in Eastern Countries is their lack of actual schools of magic, other than Mahotoukoro. But that one isn't quite the school of magic like Hogwarts is. So no I was not enrolled to another school."

"However once we've verified it in Gringotts we did have enough grounds to establish a school of magic."

They all looked stunned at that and another reporter choked out, "You mean to say, you are the owner of this school that you have now officially established?"

Harry chuckled, "Yes, the Lily Stag was a commemoration of how my parents even beyond the grave are still helping me. They are the reasons I'm still alive right now, so yes I made this school of magic official and named it after them. It was better to have an actual school we represent than just show up as a random champion in the tournament. Specially with the political protection having an established school would do."

Ms. Skeeter was the one to ask this time, her eyes narrowed, "Would those rings have anything to do with that, _Lord_ Peverell."

Harry had to prevent the smirk that wanted to show on his face, "Yes indeed, Ms. Skeeter. Did you know that once entered in this competition you are eligible to be considered as an adult? Perhaps it is because of the possible death in the competition. I believe if my fellow competitors checked with their own accounts they can be legally emancipated."

He could see the other Champions looked interested in that and before Ms. Skeeter could pry further more from him another reporter asked, "How about those students, Lord Peverell? Are they officially students?"

"Yes, they are. We have gone through the paperwork for that with the consent of their parents. Legally my House and I are now responsible for them as long as they are students of my school."

Eriol had coached him in this, making sure to emphasize that it was his school and they were under his protection. One of the things his numerous houses did them a favor. The reincarnated teen was concerned that if it seemed he was influenced in any way it might put to question his validity as now a Lord and Owner of his own school. Not that they might be able to do much against him in that but the reputation of the school did need to be protected.

A witch simpered at him smiling, "Oh, Lord Peverell! How about your uniforms? Where were they made? They look simply fabulous!"

Harry had to smile in pride at that though confused on why someone would ask about it in this kind of interview, "One of my school's students is from a prestigious company. With here eye for designing, she had been able to make a uniform that symbolizes the different countries I have visited. It's a good mix for both western and eastern types of clothing."

By the time the interviews were finished, Harry had redirected much of their questions to the other Champions, having already answered the questions he knew would make some pretty headlines against the Ministry and the Headmaster.

Before they could return to the Limousine though he was waylaid yet again by the Headmaster and the Minister.

"Lord Peverell, I believe there are still things we must discuss in detail." The Minister said looking over his group with narrow eyes.

"My office would be preferable for this conversation Lord Peverell. I believe we also need to discuss more on your stay here in the school." Albus added with his twinkling eyes.

Before Harry could answer, it was Toya who snapped at them, "Is this how you treat guests? It is already late, after this event you keep on piling on Harry I think it's time for a rest. Don't you agree?"

Yukito added, frowning at them, "We are all tired as it is, Gentlemen. I believe the discussion can be held tomorrow morning."

Harry wanted to look at them in askance but it had been drilled into him that they had to present a united front so he just nodded at the two.

The older gentlemen looked like they would protest but it was Spinel Sun who finally got them out of the way, "Move, my Master already told you when you're going to talk."

Bemusedly they followed the guardian beast and once they were outside of Hogwarts,away from the gaze of many moving portraits he had to ask, "Why exactly couldn't we have just finished everything tonight? I did not want to extend any more meetings with those two if I could help it."

Spinel scoffed before the other two could answer, "Eriol would've told you to let them follow what pace you set. You can't leave them with all the power here, brat. They already forced you back don't let them force you into anything else. If they want something let them cater to you. Honestly how you don't know anything about this is just insulting."

Harry blinked and looked at the other two Toya only scowled but Yukito chuckled and answered him, "Yu-chan told me, but Ya-chan and I honestly just wanted you to rest Ri-chan."

Smiling, Harry answered, "Thank you then, all of you. I really was getting tired. They had too much questions!"

Toya snorted, "That's what you get for being famous, midget."

Seeing how normal they were to him made him relax. Harry was honestly about to have hives with how the people here either pandered to him or hated him. Then there was the fact that they felt as if they had a claim to him.

Entering the limousine and seeing the waiting teens in what he dubbed as their living room he welcomed their questions and fussing.

Later, once they were in their shared bed again, which honestly didn't even draw the others attention anymore, except for a pouting Naruku, Harry mused.

"I wonder what their reaction would be to the Cards? Do you think they're going to ask about your staff and sword? Or maybe—"

"—shut up, midget." Toya groaned throwing his other arm around Harry and squeezing tightly until he let out the air in his lungs, "Stop wondering about that and just sleep. We'll find out tomorrow!"

Yukito chuckled snuggling closer to the other two. "Un, Ri-chan. You should sleep! We'll go after breakfast tomorrow."

Hary pouted at the two his words muffled, "Are we going to have breakfast in the castle though?"

"No." Yue suddenly piped up and the three of them blinked.

"Yue?" Harry tentatively asked, "What's wrong?"

Yukito's visage remained but one of his eyes were ice blue and his voice deeper, "There's something wrong with that castle."

Toya looked concerned, the other rarely spoke after all, when he did it usually meant something significant. Other than when Nakuru was involved that is. "What do you mean? The building? Or the Wards?"

Yue answered, "I'm not sure entirely, I think Master needs to check on the Castle's wards sooner rather than later. Something's wrong with the Castle itself not just with its wards."

Yukito was the one to add, "I think the Castle might be somewhat sentient. It feels like it has feelings?"

It was odd to see when Yukito's face seemed to be torn in what to express. On one hand Yue was concerned but Yukito looked fascinated and confused.

Harry and Toya stared at each other somehow communicating without words.

That was just wrong.

And it was happening more and more often, how Yue seemed to becoming more present and how Yukito definitely let the other do what he wanted.

Before Harry could voice out anything Toya shook his head and managed to convey later, and Harry nodded before turning back to the other two.

"That's not impossible, my mother actually felt the Castle sometimes, as if she really had emotions and sometimes capable of thinking somewhat."

Toya let that sink in before an odd expression crossed his face, "Wait, do you mean the Castle just what, watches and learns?"

Harry nodded recalling what his mother wrote, "Yes, but more like when mother needed to hurry somewhere the Castle redirected her path to the shortest route or when she tried to hide from someone she swore the castle actually hid her."

"Huh." Toya mused, "Alive buildings. You've made my life so weird midget."

Harry sputtered, "Wh-how-Hey! It's not like I meant that to happen! Your life's weird before I was ever in it you jerk!"

Toya smirked, "Right, of course it is."

Glaring Harry wanted to stomp on the others foot but seeing how that was hard in their current position just settled for a light elbow to the gut instead.

Yukito chuckled, "Alright you two, that's enough. Let's just get to sleep, we can find out more tomorrow. Yu-chan said he'd focus more on the Castle. Seeing as he didn't need to keep an eye on a crowd this time."

Harry sighed, "All right."

* * *

The next morning after breakfast that Zack made for them, the younger ones were disappointed that they couldn't explore quite yet but was understanding. Eriol came with Spinel, Harry, Toya and Yukito this time. Wanting to hear what the two older gentlemen wanted with Harry.

Harry was honestly only relieved, he didn't know how to handle all their power plays and Eriol was much more adept in that.

Their party headed to the Great Hall to the curious eyes of the everyone inside and spotting the Headmaster with the Minister followed the two to the Headmaster's office.

Seats were already arranged in front of the headmasters desk but before they could take a seat Eriol spoke out, "Please gentlemen, allow me." And proceeded to transfigure the chairs into a round table and chairs of equal design.

Harry sat at the chair Eriol indicated to him and the teen sat next to him, on his other side was Yukito while Toya preferred to stand at his back. The reassuring presence of them bolstered his own confidence and made him straighten in his seat.

Headmaster Dumbledore looked jovial still but the Minister looked sour. He started the conversation, "Let us skip the pleasantries, We would like to know Lord Peverell where you have been all these years. If we need to arrest the perpetrators or not."

Harry looked neutral, "I don't think it's quite any of your business where I lived all these years or where I am living now. My residence is of no consecquence to you and I assure you I was not in fact abducted. My moving around was entirely in my relatives right and I dare say it has done me good."

The Minister scowled and it was Headmaster Dumbledore who added, admonishing, "Really my boy, there's no need for that. Your world is only concerned for you. There is also the matter of where you would be staying once you start attending Hogwarts."

Harry's brows rose, "Pardon? Why would I be attending Hogwarts exactly? Also, Headmaster Dumbledore it's Lord Peverell."

Headmaster Dumbledore's eyes only twinkled, "Surely you'd want to attend the school your parents attended _Lord_ Peverell? You've been written in our school since you were but a babe."

"Yes, but you lost me did you not Headmaster Dumbledore? While I am happy to visit my parent's school that's all there is to it. I am visiting, by force might I add, and I have my own school to establish at that."

Before Headmaster Dumbledore could refute that the Minister interrupted, "Yes, this…school of yours. Surely its not worth it to replace Hogwart's education? While we admit it was mostly our doing you have a school now but as you've said you are just establishing your school, its education is not of the same level as Hogwarts. How are you to pass OWLS and NEWTS with that?"

"Well, Minister Scrimgeour, as OWLS and NEWTS is only really applicable in your government that doesn't really bring as much weight to the international scene. I am planning on taking the test the ICW offers for an international qualification. Same as what my school's students will be applying for."

At that the two couldn't really say anything against that as the ICW's ACE, the Advanced Culmination Examination was a higher qualification for Wizards and Witches. Internationally acclaimed as well. And notoriously difficult to pass for the average witch and wizard.

Headmaster Dumbledore cautioned, "Quite the ambition Lord Peverell, that is not an easy qualification to achieve however, are you sure of being capable of that with shall we say undeveloped education as of now?"

"Excuse me Headmaster Dumbledore? Undeveloped Educations?"

"Well you see, my boy—pardon, Lord Peverell, your academy as being a new establishment, not even a year old at that couldn't possibly compare to the hundreds of years the Hogwarts Education has gone through."

Before Harry could refute that, Eriol answered musing as he looked at the older man, "Hogwarts Education? Do you mean Headmaster, the education that has only degraded it seems, from the magnificence it once was?"

The Minister practically sneered, "Degraded? What would you know of that Mr.?"

Eriol looked calm in the face of Minister Scrimgeour's outrage, "Eriol Hiragizawa sir. And yes I do mean degraded from the numerous subjects this school had once offered it has now come down to how many subjects now? Eleven? Twelve? We've heard rumors of the type of education you offer. A ghost? You don't even have extracurricular activities. Nor do you have enough teachers to teach, how exactly is Hogwarts Education superior gentlemen? When non-magical schools offer basically dozens of subjects then specializations?"

Minister Scrimgeour's face looked ready to blow up but Headmaster Dumbledore's face only looked intrigued, "Really my boy? Then perhaps an exchange of knowledge then. How about you stay until even your supposed last year here, Lord Peverell and we could help each other's school? Wouldn't that be beneficial to both parties at least?"

Harry looked contemplative, "We'll see Headmaster. For now, how about we discuss my school's stay here? We've already decided on staying on our limousine. For mealtimes it will not be mandatory for us to attend your breakfast and dinner but we will stay here for lunch."

Headmaster Dumbledore frowned subtly at that but nodded in acquiescence, the Minister however interrupted them, "Be that as it may, discuss the accommodations and school as you like but we must still clarify your role in the Wizengamot Lord Peverell."

Harry raised a brow, "Oh? What role do you mean Minister Scrimgeour?"

"If the competition had really emancipated you and judging by the Head of House Rings you are allowing us to see then it's real, you have responsibilities as part of Wizarding Britain's Nobility. You have a seat in the Wizengamot, Lord Peverell and that is duty you can not just leave."

Looking unimpressed Harry retorted, "Who said anything about leaving duties Minister? I do not intend to abandon my responsibilities but that does not mean I must live here permanently does it? I can just as well be part of the Wizengamot even living outside of Britain, I believe that's what Portkeys are for."

Minister Scrimgeour looked close to actually glaring at him but refrained with great restraint and Harry wanted to smirk.

Headmaster Dumbledore however interrupted them, "I believe gentlemen we can discuss that another time, when attending the Wizengamut might be relevant but as the next meeting is still by the end of the year we have time yet. Now about the classes…"

* * *

Harry plopped down almost ungracefully at the seat in their common room, "Alright, we can attend some classes, Eriol-kun thankfully talked Headmaster Dumbledore out of making us attend with the Gryffindors. He picked our schedules for us so we can observe. He also managed to have them exchange schooling knowledge with us so we can actually plan the school. At this point maybe I should make you the actual Headmaster of the School Eriol-kun. I'm already exhausted thinking about it."

Eriol blinked at the green eyed teen and smiled bemused, "While I would not mind Harry-kun I believe it is still preferable if you are the face and Head of the school. You do much better at handling interaction with the others than what you told me you were used to."

Harry looked uncomfortably to the side, "I would still prefer not to do it though. I'm fine with you guys coaching, you articulate my thoughts and ideas better than I could really."

Shaking his head Eriol replied, "Nonsense, I think you do that enough wonderfully. I believe you just have problems with Political maneuvering but in the case of making your audience listen and follow you? You are a natural Harry-kun."

Now Harry was blushing and Toya and Yukito couldn't help but find that adorable even if they glared at the reincarnated teen. Who, to their irritation, just smiled knowingly at them.

"If you don't want to be Headmaster you could just say so, Eriol-kun." Harry mumbled to the chuckles of the others.

"Oh no that's not what I meant at all. I would not be opposed to becoming the Deputy. I believe that suits me much better." He said with a smile and a tilt of his head that made his glasses shine and hide his eyes.

Harry looked relieved but the others eyed the other teen suspiciously and Keroberos who was back in his smaller form accused the other with crossed arms, "Yah! I bet that's really what you wanted from the start you manipulative—"

Spinel also back in his smaller form rubbed his head with a paw as he pretended as if he didn't just slap the other guardian beast with his tail. "Oya? Good thing its quieter. I think my ears were getting irritated."

The others sighed as that started another fight between the two. Harry continued, "Anyway, since you guys are fourteen already, you get to attend electives. I've signed you guys up for every extra subject available. Not that there are much but you should be able to handle it. Eriol-kun has your schedules. Even though Ya-chan, Ki-chan and Nakuru are older we'll attend classes together."

"Just some ground rules ok? No one goes anywhere alone and I mean that as totally alone, if you have Keroberos or Spinel Sun with you it's fine but it doesn't count if it's only one of your pets ok?"

They all nodded at that, Sakura asked a bit nervous, "Do you think anything bad will happen Harry-kun?"

Harry answered honestly, "I'm hoping nothing bad happens if we're all cautious but I just can't guarantee that. Someone managed to force me to participate here after all and I'm not entirely too sure that it may just be because of Headmaster Dumbledore. Though he's no doubt a bystander in that. I just can't believe he doesn't have a hand in letting my blood be stolen. He might not have done it directly but he definitely set something up so someone else has the opportunity to."

They all looked rather grim at that but Harry clapped his hands once and smiled, "However if we're not alone I don't believe for a second that we will not be okay in the end. Besides that, we are now free to learn magic in an actual institute. I'm not sure what you guys plan for the school but know I'll back you the whole way okay? So try to have fun, I believe you guys have Herbology with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw this morning so go prepare and we'll meet back at lunch!"

The younger three even Eriol nodded and looked excited enough to burst as they prepared what they needed. Keroberos was even extolling on what dangerous plants he'd face. Spinel Sun remained with them and sighed heading to Harry and stretching on his lap.

Harry sighed.

Yukito couldn't help but wrap an arm around him in comfort, "Aren't you excited at least Ri-chan?"

Said Ri-chan only looked miserable, "Of course I am."

Toya snorted plopping on his other side, "You couldn't make that convincing even if you tried."

Harry sighed again and started petting Spinel, Nakuru to the irritation of the other two plopped instead in front of him, crossing their arms and resting it on his knees as they placed their chin on top of it, "What's got you gloomy then Sensei-chaann?"

"I'm not sure either. I'm excited to be here, where my parents went to school but I guess I also feel guilty because I didn't want to go here like this. It feels like its my fault I didn't attend here when I was eleven."

Spinel huffed, "You've got guilt problems kid."

Yukito chuckled, "While blunt, Spinel has a point. You shouldn't shoulder that guilt Ri-chan. It's not your fault. Besides, based on what you told us your parents wrote in their journals, they'd be happy as long as you were happy."

Toya rolled his eyes adding, "Honestly it's more that old coot's fault anyway. With the way he talked it's like you were responsible for missing when they went looking for you. It's definitely a good thing that you should never talk to him alone."

"There you see! Besides Sensei-chan think about the research you could make here! Weren't you aiming to be a doctor? Maybe you could find some things here that would let you be better at that!"

Harry groaned, "I still have to finish that! Just as when I was about to graduate honestly!"

The three with them glared at ruby haired genderless guardian, who in response to their glares just stuck their tongue out at them, "Ok, but then you could start your experimenting here! You wanted a way to bridge Magical and Non-Magical Healing right? And as you and Master Eriol explained, your magic is better suited to the way they use their magic here! Besides you wanted to focus on kids as your Doctorate right? A pediatrician and all that, well what better way to focus on kids than when you have them in a school! And and! Think about all the new things your card friends will get to explore here!"

Now Harry was starting to look excited, "You're right! I can't wait to research in their library! Mother said it's one of the largest libraries in Europe and that Hogwarts apparently had secret rooms where other stashes of knowledge reside! And I guess maybe I can still be a pediatrician while being a Headmaster? Probably private clinic only but I can definitely help more kids this way! As a matter of fact I also did get permission to use our kind of magic here freely as long as no one gets hurt so it shouldn't be a problem to release them!"

As the younger ones came back to the common room Eriol added smiling as he overheard the last of their conversation, "As a matter of fact, magic rich places like this lessens the amount of magic you need to maintain the cards manifestation. If they don't do anything too magic draining all at the same time you could keep all of them out all day if you want to."

The others stared at the reincarnated teen in shock and some with a bit of horror. Turning to look at Harry, his eyes almost seemed to shine like stars at the news. He dashed out of the limousine and Toya groaned, "That did it! Now he'll release every one of them! Do you realize the chaos they could all do being out like that?"

Eriol's smile widened a tad, "I'm counting on it, Kinomoto-san. The card's mischief making didn't just come from my summoning spirits to create them you know."

They eyed the teen in alarm and the three older ones along with Spinel Sun tried to not show they were hurrying after Harry.

Nakuru cheerfully said, "We've got to remind Sensei-chan we have Potions to get to! You kids have fun with Master! Bye bye~"

Sakura, Syaoran and Keroberos looked pleadingly at the older teens in horror before turning back to Eriol and Tomoyo who looked calm, smiling serenely.

"I wonder if I could ask Float-san to have my camera follow around the others to film it."

Eriol sighed though his lips were still smiling, "That would've been a splendid idea Tomoyo-chan. Unfortunately we still haven't really fixed our electronics glitching in magic unless you're near."

"Mou~ That's a shame." The dark grey haired teen said cradling her face with one hand smiling serenely still.

The other three looked at each other in horror and Keroberos whisper-yelled, "They're resonating! They are!"

The other two just looked at them with smiles, saying in sync, "Let's go to classes now, ne?"

* * *

Harry was unaware of what was transpiring with the younger ones too busy with playing with his card friends and setting them ground rules as well. They all wanted to explore so he had to at least warn them about being alone which they all thankfully agreed to.

Some of them stayed with him and the others of course. Shadow for one stayed in his shadow, Sword was with Touya, Glow with Yukito and Mirror who twinned with Keroberos instead to stay with Toya. The others went to explore and while Watery wanted to stay with him along with Wood and Firey he knew they longed to explore the magic of the place and so shooed them off to explore. Dark and Light not wanting to really leave him stayed with him instead.

Completely relaxed now they headed off to Potions with the Slytherins and Gryffindors. Which he rather thought was asking for trouble but Harry was curious what changed with Potions and so thought to have this as his first subject to attend in.

The Castle would have confused him but thankfully Yukito was handy in somewhat communicating with the castle. He didn't ask but it was weird to see Yukito's expression change without really talking to anyone. Harry could vaguely feel the castle, but he wasn't as sensitive as Yukito in that. The longer he stayed here the easier it would probably be but he was still too torn over that subject.

Finally they arrived at the Potions classroom and saw that the class was already about to start, with a smile he noticed he actually knew the professor of the class.

"Professor Slughorn! Our apologies for the lateness, we just finished our meeting with the Headmaster and finalizing our class schedule. He had invited us to see how Hogwarts operates for the eventual establishment of our school you see."

Professor Slughorn, looking exactly like his mothers descriptions smiled delightedly, "Oh Lord Peverell! You know of me?"

Harry nodded as the Professor ushered them to seat at the front moving some students back and summoning tables and chairs from another room, "Yes, My mother's journal mentioned you along with some description, I recognized you from that. I didn't think you would still be teaching here sir. Please call me Mr. Potter or Harry whatever you please unless in official business. I am after all to be a student of yours for now."

The professor looked about ready to combust in happiness, "Oh I'd be delighted to Harry! That dear girl, yes I remember Lily Evans well! One of my best students! Top marks in Potions, quite the talent she had, I was waiting for her to just become a Master you know, such a shame what happened to your parents, my boy. My condolences."

Harry smiled softly, "Thank you sir, she spoke highly of you, I learned potion making more through her journal and notes than any actual tutelage but seeing as you've taught her I guess indirectly I learned from you as well sir."

Professor Slughorn smiled, "Indeed! I'd be honored, Harry! Honestly I had retired my dear boy, but Albus persuaded me, saying the Tournament, a prestigious event would happen here and well I couldn't pass that up! We didn't expect what happened for you but I suppose it might just be a blessing in disguise."

Harry smiled at the man, hiding a bit of a grimace at that but wanting to know more about his parents, Yukito's nudge at him and subtle look around made him remember they had a lesson right now and he turned back to the professor, "Sorry again Professor, for the interruption where were you in the lesson?"

Hiding a start Professor Slughorn just cheerfully nodded, "Right! Not to worry, I was just about to speak so you didn't miss anything at all Harry. So class back to what I was saying, your NEWTS are only two years away and for us Professors we like to prepare you as early as possible, now please open your textbooks to…"

As the lesson wore on Harry was discomfited to realize that what his mother learned was exactly what they were learning today. Even the first potion they were going to brew. He took out his mother's copy of Advanced Potion-Making and set about preparing to make their Potion.

He knew Toya was good enough in Potions to guide Nakuru but Yukito was quite hopeless at it so he'd have to keep an eye on theirs.

Throughout the lesson he figured out that Horace Slughorn really was a good teacher he just needed some updated materials to teach with.

He was however absolutely horrified by the behavior of the students. Their cauldron only had one sabotage attempt before Yue's ice blue eyes stared with unerring accuracy at who did it a platinum blonde male with a sneering expression that faltered when faced with Yue's eyes and dare Harry say it sharp killing intent.

By virtue of Toya's aura and countenance, and probably the sword he was carrying, nobody dared their cauldron either. Everyone else though? Fair game.

Impressively enough Professor Slughorn didn't have a single clue about the warfare happening in his classroom. The Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry really was as bad as his mother told in her journals. Honestly? It seemed worse.

Because back in his mother's time they knew how dangerous sabotaging potions could be. Here however? Everyone simply didn't care.

Harry was honestly getting more stress from the near explosions than he was by partnering with Yukito. Thankfully Yue was present more than Yukito in that lesson.

By the time they were heading to the Great Hall for lunch Harry had received an invitation to Professor Slughorn's famous Slug Club. And the freedom to seek the man out if he had any questions about anything, specially if about his mother.

Harry was grateful for that but was eager to get to the Great Hall. All that stress basically starved him. Thankfully, though numerous people looked like they wanted to talk to him, Toya and Yue's combined glares was enough to stop them.

Shadow had been constantly giving him reassurance throughout that ordeal but he had whispered at not showing himself since he didn't want more attention than he had right now.

They were given free reign were to sit in the Great Hall but Harry and the others opted to where the younger ones wanted. Who was right now sitting with a blond girl in Ravenclaw.

They stared at each other before heading to the Ravenclaw table where they could see on closer inspection a perimeter was set around their new friend and the other Ravenclaws looking with glares or unease.

What happened?

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and cut! Alright! Again, read he Author's note if you loved the story! I hope to hear from you guys!
> 
> This got too long again! honestly! Have fun, stay safe and stay healthy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm an author from Fanfiction.net just a little call for help, I live in the Philippines and with our state now Filipinos are basically starving as much as they're also in danger of being infected and then drowned in loans. If any of you can spare a bit of help, please buy me kofi :(
> 
> I'm sorry to ask this here, but fanfiction sites had been my only reprieve as of late I'm only hoping for a bit of help here. 
> 
> On the other hand i suppose i have a lot of time to write now, so please at least enjoy my stories! It's also one of the things that had keep me going so far, haha.
> 
> Leave a kudos or a comment, any help is appreciated.
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/jarvadqreader
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
